Merry Christmas Kitten
by thebluemartian
Summary: Post Kevin/Garcia break up. Rossi cheers up a lonely Garcia over the holidays. Flirting, food and fun galore. Surprises, lemons and the team in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Post Kevin/Garcia break up. Rossi cheers up a lonely Garcia over the holidays. Flirting, food and fun galore. Possible lemons in later chapters.

**Note:** This all spurred from my recent 'Christmas in July, in April' celebration. For some reason, this pair instantly popped into my head in the middle of the festivities. Hope you enjoy it!

I don't own Criminal Minds

* * *

><p>"Come on Kitten, open up." Rossi had to contend with more than one glare from Garcia's neighbors as he entered minute ten of fighting for her to let him in. He's a grump of a jaded man and there's no use in denying it. This is especially true on the holidays when he faces a near constant reminder of his numerous failures of the past to maintain a good marriage or have a child with any of his three former wives. So he had planned to do what he has done for the last four years. Nothing. Go to his cabin with Mudgie, eat cannoli and copious amounts of lasagna and listen to Sinatra until he fell asleep drunk from his fine scotch and forgetting the fact that Christmas celebrations for him used to include a tree.<p>

Instead he is banging on the door of Penelope Garcia's apartment the day before Christmas Eve because fate decided to be a bitch and have him be the last to leave the BAU that day not long after the Christmas party the very same woman organized, having seen her cry as she left. He had been, admittedly, a little warmed by the Christmas spirit that only Garcia could impart so he had offered to take the rest of the last minute paper work off Aaron's hands so he could do his final errands before taking off with Jack to New York to spend the two week vacation with Sean and his fiancé.

Prentiss went off to finally try to find some sort of reconciliation with her mother. Reid went to Bennington and JJ with Will and Henry to Louisiana to spend time with his parents. He had assumed that Garcia was going with Morgan to Chicago since she and Lynch broke up six months ago but after not getting her to pick up he called Morgan's phone to try to get a hold of her. His mission had been twofold: ask her if she wanted him to take in her Emily-gifted orchid she had forgot in the office to his place while she was gone and to see if she was ok. But, he learned from Morgan that she had decided to spend the holiday alone and wouldn't hear otherwise.

He wouldn't have worried so much if it had been any other person. But what is a man to do when Tech Goddess Garcia, the sunniest woman on the planet is down and depressed at her favorite holiday? He stands there at her door like a fool.

"I know you're in there sweet cheeks. I can hear you scurrying around. Open the damn door before I pull a favor I really don't want to use up, get a judge to issue me a warrant and break your damn door down!"

He heard her sigh of resignation and patiently waited a she undid all seven of her locks swinging the door open, her hands perched on her hips. "What the hell Super Agent! Is this how you've gotten so many women? Bullheadedly harassing them until they cave?"

He actually smirked at that, those are the claws he's used I seeing. "Never had to work that hard babe. But it's an excellent suggestion. May I come in?"

After a second of staring at him with an unreadable expression she stepped back before sighing. "What do you want Rossi?"

He stepped in past her into the colorful apartment and waited until she locked the door behind him. "Call me Dave Kitten. Dave or one of your many creative nick names like Super Agent." Admittedly it is still an ego boost when she calls him the latter. "I want to know why you were crying and why you aren't spreading holiday cheer the world over."

She sighed and sunk down into her purple velvet sofa. She would have offered him a drink or something but she wasn't feeling particularly hospitable at the moment. The only reason she let him in is because she knew that he was serious about calling in that favor and it would be much better put to use against an unsub. "Can't a girl take a break from being Ms. Sunshine every once in a while?"

He carefully examined her face as he too took a seat across from her on an oddly comfortable cushioned wooden chair. "Sure, if that's an act. You being sunny is just who you are… how you react."

She huffed. "Just because I look kooky and have personality doesn't mean I don't feel pain _Dave_."

Now it was his turn to huff. When did this become a fight? "I never said you don't. You feel deeper than most people I know. Hell, Kitten. Your sunshine and light is just part of your personality you show off to the world to cover that up. Just like I use my pain in the ass grumpiness."

"Why are you here?" She repeated. She just wanted this conversation over so she can go back to flopping face down on her bed and trying to forget the world.

Dave sighed and looked to his feet trying to figure out how to break this woman down. She's more impenetrable than the best unsubs when she _really_ wants to lock something down. Otherwise she wears her heart on her sleeve so he knew something must really be wrong. Taking a breath he stood up and maneuvered himself to the coffee table, sitting with his knees touching hers. "Babe, you were crying and refused a holiday with Morgan. Did your Chocolate Adonis do something to upset you?"

She stared at him for a few minutes as if he were an alien and burst into a sudden and short lived fit of laughter. "Chocolate Adonis? You really do pay attention to our friendly flirting don't you?"

He was glad to see a little more amusement in her tone and he too let a smirk creep on his lips. "Hard to ignore. You two could set dry brush on fire. Had to take notes for my own turn."

She chuckled a bit, wondering where her sour mood had gone on vacation. "No, he didn't do anything. But I can't keep using him as a crutch Dave and I don't think I could take another year of his mother trying to convince us to get married and give her a bunch of mocha grandbabies. I love the man but that's just so not in the cards for us. We aren't really like that."

"So that's what's bothering you? You aren't like that with Morgan?" It would make sense, for years he had questions on how that friendship would end up.

She shook her head adamantly. "No, no. That's why I didn't go with him. I'm more than content on that score. No, I'm just… lonely I guess." She finally peeped up from her lap to his eyes expecting the independent Rossi to be judging her for that but he didn't. He just looked like he was waiting for her to finish her thought. "I mean, I know you might not understand this. But, even if I wasn't totally happy with Kevin and I'm totally over him at least I was never lonely. Well, sometimes when I was with him I still felt that way but I wasn't _alone._ So, after years of dating him when we probably shouldn't have gotten together after I was still tender from that whole… incident to begin with, I am the only person without a family or somewhere to spend the holidays. Hell, even Reid has somewhere to go." She threw her head back against the cushions. Lord does she hate that Rossi always ends up getting the truth out of her.

Rossi took her in, she really was lonely. "You know, I don't have that either."

"Yeah." She came back with a quick retort. "But you don't want any of it. You're more than content to simply hole yourself up in that cabin of yours."

He quirked a brow, his voice raising in curiosity. "How do you know that's where I spend my holidays?"

She laughed at him shortly. "I keep track of all my babies during inclement weather." She tilted her face back at him. "Did you expect anything else from me?"

He shook his head side to side amused and moved to sit next to her, a few inches away so she could feel some comfort but not close enough to enter her personal space. "No. I would expect just that. But, I'm not exactly happy there sweetheart. I spend a great deal of my time alone lamenting that very fact and you know, you're young and have a whole life to find that person. Me? I'm a worn out old dog, Kitten. No real hope for that to change either."

Both fell into silence for a bit, staring off towards her black television thinking this conversation over. "Well, that's depressing." She managed after a time.

He snorted. "Yeah, well. Misery loves company I suppose."

"That's the truth." She sighed and rolled her head to look at him. She never really saw him open up before and now that she has she can see those small fractures each of his wives and probably several of his conquests has left on him. "I've never spent a holiday alone before. How do I go about it?"

He rolled his head to look back at her, a sudden determination rising on his face as he took her loneliness and desperation in. Oh hell, he would do anything to salvage that happiness he loves of her, simply because it keeps the rest of the team and himself happy. "You aren't going to find out this year." He internally winced, he was really going to break down all his privacy barriers wasn't he? He was going to let Penelope Garcia into his little world and up to his cabin where he doesn't let anyone in. Yeah, that's what he was going to do. "Do you have warm boots?" He stood, ready to be set into action.

Her forehead crinkled of its own accord. "For what exactly?"

"You're coming to the cabin. It's really snowy up there. And before you protest there is internet and cell phone service. I wouldn't expect you to go without those for long."

She was stunned. She never expected this when she opened her door. A lecture? Maybe. A return of something she might have left at the office? Probably. But an offer to spend Christmas with her? Nope, didn't make her list of potential outcomes. "Um, for how long?"

He smiled triumphantly, he expected more of a fight. "A few days at least. I'm spending at little more a week there myself and you're welcome for all that time though I'm not sure how long you want to escape civilization. All up to you." And internally he was just starting to recognize he'd like her to stay the whole time. The thought of enjoying Christmas with her and then suddenly her leaving seemed rather, cold.

"Dave." It felt odd calling him that. "This is crazy. We don't do things like this." They're friends, but not Christmas sharing friends. Hell, Hotch had been surprised to see her at Rossi's when they cooked Thanksgiving dinner.

"Why is this crazy? I'm alone. You're alone. We're family as you always say. Shouldn't we spend the holiday together?" He gave her his best estimation of puppy eyes and immediately saw her resolve diminish.

"Fine." She stood up abruptly. "But don't expect me to be my usual cheerful self."

"Oh Bella, trust me. My décor is thankful for it." He teased. Better to have a falsely offended Garcia than a sad one.

"Jackass. Just for that we are stopping at the drug store for lights and you are buying a Christmas tree." She glared at him to show she was serious and for the first time she actually felt a little… giddy. "I'm grabbing my ornaments and Santa hat. You wait out here while I pack and figure out if you want to be the big man or the elf."

He followed her into the bedroom to point out she needed some sweaters too and stopped in his tracks as he took in her sexy Mrs. Claus outfit she was discarding from her selections. "Gotta tell ya Kitten, wear that and I'll play any part you want." He had taken to flirting with her ever since Lynch left. It was a massive ego boost to hear the things she can say directed at you. Sure it was throwing some of the other profilers in the office off, Reid even asked him if there was something going on between the two of them but he shrugged. It's just plain fun. He needs fun and so does she.

She smirked and held it in front of her. "You sure you wouldn't rather have some svelte beauty warming your bed tonight?"

He snickered and drew closer, folding her outfit and tucking it in her bag. "Trust me Bella, if anyone will be warming me this weekend it will be you with your delectable curves."

She snorted back at him. While used to excessive flirting with Derek, Rossi always returns it with the same level of edge she throws off and her Adonis just doesn't rise to. "OK, but you have to serenade me in Italian."

"You don't exactly drive a hard bargain Kitten."

She smirked as she passed by him towards her closet to pull out her decorations, pausing to kiss his cheek. "See if you're still saying that when you're clad in a green Speedo and Elf hat."

Dave groaned as he watched her walk away. What the hell was he getting himself into?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favs! I always tend to write longer stories, so we'll see how this one goes.

I don't own Criminal Minds

* * *

><p>"You could have saved yourself a whole lot of back breaking labor if you would have just bought a tree on the lot ya know." Garcia was shaking her head in amusement watching Rossi attempt to pick out a tree good enough to bring into his cabin from the surrounding landscape.<p>

He smirked to himself as he examined a potential candidate. In the last three hours since leaving her apartment she seemed to be fairly jovial again. "First of all, what was left were terrible choices, too short or losing their needles already. I would think you'd be just as much a perfectionist as I am. Besides, isn't this fun? Doing it the old fashioned way?"

"Oh trust me Super Agent, there are things quite different than this I'd like to with you the old fashioned way. What about that?" She pointed to a spruce up ahead. "Looks like it'll do the job."

He was still stuck on her voracious flirting for a few seconds before he followed her line of sight. "I was thinking just the same. What do you think Mudgie?" He bent to his dog's side and scratched behind his ear. They had stopped at the drug store as Kitten demanded for Christmas lights, which turned into twelve shopping bags filled with stockings and stuffers, more ornaments, a trip to the super market for all sorts of food and goodies and to his amusement and pleasure she was sure to buy two bags of Mudgie's favorite food on thier way to picking up the dog and brining the trio to the cabin in his SUV. And now here they were, a saw in hand trying to compromise on their vision of a perfect Christmas tree.

Mudgie simply licked Garcia's hand and ran off ahead to the tree chasing away a squirrel. "Does that mean he likes it?"

Rossi shrugged. Sometimes his dog is more human in his emotions than he ever thought possible. "I suppose so. So what do you say Kitten?"

She rubbed her hands in determination. "I say we cut this baby down. Hand me the saw and teach me how to use it Hot Stuff. Girl gotta embrace the wilderness while she's out here."

He snorted and then laughed to where he had to hold his belly, mostly at the look on her face. "Oh Kitten, you embracing the wilderness… you're dressed like you're about to go on a stroll through the city to pick up a date to keep you warm tonight." In fact, she had leopard print cuffed boots, a deep purple wool coat that reached to her knees over her green tunic and leggings, all topped off with ear muffs that matched her boots. At least she allowed him to make her wear work gloves for this job. Somehow, she even made those look like flare. She's probably the only woman on earth that carries a bedazzler in her purse and she certainly makes the look work for her.

"Issues with how I dress Super Agent?" She raised a brow in warning but was sure he could see her amusement behind her green framed glasses.

"Just that it turns me on babe. Here, take this." He handed over the saw and directed her on how to begin by getting a groove in the trunk. "Yep, just like that." He praised her natural transition into sawing back and forth.

"You're not gonna let the tree fall on me are you?" She asked with some worry as she got a third of the way through the trunk.

He snickered and moved to stand behind her so she could feel his reassuring presence. She's determined to make this look natural but she's simply not an outdoors kind of girl. He's glad he thought to bring the plastic bag she's kneeling down on. "I'm holding the trunk and no way would I let my holiday buddy get injured. For once Mudgie and I are actually looking forward to Christmas." And it was a strange feeling to be so open about that. Up until their conversation in her apartment he never told a soul he was lonely over the holidays.

She smiled to herself glad she agreed to do this. While she was feeling very down before and now having a blast (who knew Dave would encourage her to sing along with Christmas Carols in the car?) she was also glad to see him get into the holiday spirit. It was like the Grinch's heart grew this year. "How did Mudgie get that name to begin with?"

He switched positions with her to take over sawing through a knot in the wood. "I had come up with it before I got him actually. It just sort of rolled off my tongue a year before I got him and I knew I was going to stick with it. Is that weird?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I know if I ever get around to getting a cat like I want I'm naming it Buttercup."

He looked away from his work to her. "Isn't that what you call Reid?"

She sighed. "Yeah, but he doesn't like it much."

"Don't take it too personal Kitten. The kid just needs to get laid." He had to turn his attention momentarily to his sawing. "No chance you or Prentiss is going to take one for the team on that score eh?"

She snorted and held tightly onto the tree trunk, it now almost free. "After four years of mediocre sex my next partner is going to know what he's doing and have the track record to prove it." And finally, the tree was free and nearly fell on her, she being rescued by Rossi's quick jump up to catch it.

"Alright, let's get this inside. You'll be the first of the team to the cabin you know." They had gone straight from the car to finding a tree and he wondered what she would think of the place. She's Ms. Modern Technology but she does enjoy some quaint things sometimes. He saw her teacup collection in her apartment so he did wonder if she would appreciate the comfort of his refuge.

She was starting to understand why he found her ensemble amusing earlier. Carrying a tree through the snow in these boots with no pants is no comfortable task. "I'm flattered. What do you do? Save it as a love shack? And if so, am I getting that special treatment?"

He shook his head partially at her flirting and partially at the sight of Mudgie still chasing that same squirrel. "Actually, other than my sister running here to escape her husband you'll be the only person other than me to have visited."

"Oh." Well, now she really was honored. "Um, so is your sister alright with the husband thing?" She really wasn't quite sure what to say. He never talks much about them. Hell, if she didn't look him up she wouldn't have known he had one brother and four sisters. They all live scattered across the country, the closest in Chicago not too far from Derek's old tracks.

He stopped at the back entrance of the cabin to unlock the door. "Well, she left him so yes it's all good there. He was hitting her Kitten." He shook his head, this time in disappointment at his letting her be in that marriage for so long without seeing the signs. He's a trained profiler for goodness sake. "I'll never understand what compels a man to do that."

She's sure that ex-husband met a really gruesome fate too if the look of ire in Dave's eyes is anything to go by. "That's just because you're a good man. Should we switch the tree around, go in trunk first?"

He was actually a bit stunned she thinks he's a good man. He's a good agent, a great author. But he hasn't felt like a good man in ages and just like her flirting, she buries the complement under a discussion of their current activity. "Um, yeah." She was so disarming he suddenly felt like she should watch himself.

He walked backward into the cabin with trunk in hand, guiding her through the dark kitchen and to the living room. "We'll put it down here. Want to go grab the stand from my truck? I'll light a fire and get this place warmed up."

"There's no heat?" Her eyes were as big as saucers.

He snickered. "There's electric baseboards in the bathroom to supplement and keep the pipes from freezing but most of the heat comes from the fireplace and wood stove. We'll be plenty warm. Come on Kitten, get a move on."

He lit the fire while she got the first round of bags and joined her for the second and third. Soon his living room was half covered in bags of decorations, food and their belongings. "Here, let's give you the tour and settle in first." He grabbed one of her two overnight bags and his own and headed through the back hall. "So, there's two bedrooms and we share a bath. This one is mine." He put his bag down beside the bed.

She took a peak in. Just like the rest of the cabin it was in a word, comfortable. Just as she imagined it would be. Plush leather sofa in the living room. Dark wood furniture throughout, an oversized bed in the master with deep blue linens. Cozy and admittedly somewhat romantic. "Sure you don't bring the ladies here to warm up that huge bed?"

He smirked and moved back into the hall. "Big enough for two Kitten, you're more than welcome to warm me up anytime." He opened her door. "Here's your room, the bathroom is in the hall and linens in this closet. I'll make the bed up for you while you unpack. Sound good?"

Sound good? This place was phenomenal, just as he was right now. She's always known he plays host well but right now he was being more than that, it was like she felt genuinely welcomed in this queen size room. "You're too sweet." She kissed his cheek on her way to the closet to hang some of her clothing up. She passed him the first organized stack of bed linens. "I could do that you know."

He batted her hand away from her grasp on the stack. "No you don't. You're my guest and I want you settled in quickly. The longer it takes for us to get started on the decorating the longer I have to start an anxiety attack thinking about it. Ouch!" he winced as she pinched his side. "You could have at least pinched my ass where there's more meat."

She snorted, beginning her unpacking. "I could, but then you'd get turned on and I'd end up on that mattress before you got the sheets right."

"You wish Bella." He rolled his eyes at her. "You're not _that_ easy."

"You don't know that yet."

They turned their attention back to their tasks, both aware that without the group of profilers usually surrounding them their friendly flirting has taken a definitive turn towards the aggressive. Once she was unpacked she turned to see him just about finished with the bed. "Thanks Super Agent." She hugged him from behind, depositing his elf hat on his head. "You're really my Christmas angel this year."

He took her hand from around his waist and kissed it. "Nope, you're mine. Let's get that tree set up, shall we?"

"Anything you want my liege." She followed his lead to the hall, her santa hat almost falling off her head. "I might regret that last statement huh?"

He snickered. "No more than I might regret letting you turn this place into Santa's work shop. Want some hot chocolate? I picked up a Godiva mix for you."

She rubbed her hands together in excitement and to warm them up by the fire. "Now that is my idea of Christmas."

She followed him back into the kitchen and got her first good look at it when he flipped the lights on. It too was cozy. There was a small table set by the window, perfect for two. The stove was much smaller than the one at his main house though still of top quality and the counters weren't the granite she would expect but rather a natural wood.

He noticed her taking her surroundings in. "So what do you think of the place?" He asked her, setting the tea kettle on the stove.

She reached to the cabinets to try to find the mugs and came across them second try. "I love it, everything is just so snuggly."

"Snuggly?"

"Comfortable. I could wrap myself up like a blanket in this place. Now I understand why you always seem so much more relaxed when you return from here."

He smiled at her, pleased she feels at home and went to find the cocoa mix in their grocery bags. While he was at it, he carried them all back to the kitchen, even more pleased that she instantly started unpacking them by his side. "I have to admit your company is already quite different from when my sister had been up here."

"I'm going to take that as a complement."

He giggled a bit, he never giggles. Sure, he chuckles but he was sort of…giddy with her company. "You should. She complained the whole weekend from the minute we pulled up. 'Why couldn't you have gotten something bigger?' 'Why didn't you just buy a beach house?' Why, why, why. I swear, I could have thrown my food at her if I knew it wouldn't just land me hearing more complaints about sauce ruining her dye job."

"Hey, don't knock dye jobs mister. It takes a lot to maintain your color." Which is why she was glad she went back to blonde shortly after Kevin left. "But really, thank you so much for this. I know you aren't the most comfortable with sharing your private space. It means a lot to me."

"Yeah, well." He scratched behind his ear and grabbed the water for their drinks, carefully pouring the mix into the mugs to keep from thinking about how she can see right through him. "Ready for the fun?"

"Hah! So you admit this decorating will be fun. I've broken you down already." She grabbed his free hand and led him over to the coffee table in the living room, depositing both their drinks of top of it and handing him decorations to put around the room.

By silent agreement they picked the tree up and arranged it in a stand, then rounded it with the lights. Once set they moved to the ornaments she had brought with her. Under most circumstances Rossi was able to keep from profiling his team members. Most times he wasn't all that curious either. But her ornaments and how she packaged them with care spoke a lot about their importance to her.  
>"This one is pretty." He held up a crystal dove on a golden ribbon. It had its own box which was not original to the package and had been wrapped in three layers of bubble paper.<p>

She took it from him, keeping the tears pushed back as she examined the light from the tree refracting side to side. "It was my mom's. Actually, it's been in my family for four generations including me. The only real heirloom we—I have to speak of."

He gummed his lips, aware that pretty much anything that reminds her of her deceased parents makes her sad. It really isn't fair when he thought on it. He's over twenty years older than her yet his mother is still alive and kicking, geriatric cane and all. "Oh Kitten." He stood close and gently rubbed her back. "Let's put it right here then, so we'll see it from wherever we stand."

She sniffled and looked up at him as he took it from her hands and gave it a prominent place on the tree. This is exactly what she needed to bring her out of the doldrums of loneliness. If she had gone with Derek she would probably just be surrounded by constant reminders of what a whole family can look like. If she had joined with JJ and Will as was offered she would have been that third wheel, welcomed but an outsider. Nope. None of that would have made her feel any better but being with someone who understands how she feels naturally, this is the cure-all for Christmas woes. David Rossi is genuinely a kind and thoughtful man, when he's not being an ass. "How is it you're thrice divorced?" Her voice was still small from her holding back on crying but her curiosity and thankfulness still came across. She knew his profiler mind would grab onto it.

"Well, simply said." He scratched at his neck. He never really speaks about this with anyone, least of all women. "Caroline was the only one I should have married. Wives two and three were me trying to move on with my life I think, unhappy being alone. But with Caroline, just like the other two, I was always more married to the job. It might seem like an excuse but lots of agents have the same damn problem. You just can't understand the commitment to work unless you're part of it."

She could have kicked herself, bringing this up. She may not be a profiler but she could see the frown threatening his face as he moved to finish off decorating the tree. "I can relate to that. Kevin called the team incestuous and constantly misunderstood why I do what I do, why I work so long. I had thought he would get it as he at least works with the bureau but he didn't have a dedicated spot in a team like I do. This isn't just a job for me or you or anyone else in our little family. It's a full out calling, especially for you. You founded the damn thing."

He took a deep breath, finishing off his share of the ornaments. "At least someone of the opposite sex understands that."

She really didn't like the sadness in his voice and she was starting to get just how bothered by his past he really was. Sure, it's not like he's ever hid the facts. But he doesn't exactly talk emotions out with anyone. Maybe Hotch, but that's it. And now, at Christmas after having admitted he feels lonely too she was really seeing some of those emotional walls break down. And she had to admit, it was throwing her off. She likes her Super Agent strong and happy. "Sure I get it. And that's why I love you and all my babies." She took a look over and saw him trying to busy himself, obviously uncomfortable at the moment. "Dave, it's admirable. Not something to be ashamed of."

He sighed and turned to the stocking holders to place on the mantle. "My devotion to the job isn't. But my pretty much ignoring my wives was. Kitten, even if I hated the second two by the end of it no woman deserves to be ignored in her own damn home. I was too immature to see it."

She swallowed hard, wondering if she could make this right again. "Dave." She turned him around and put a hand to his chest to still him. "Look at me." She waited until he complied. He seemed ashamed and she really didn't think he had anything to be ashamed for. "The past is the past and it's obvious you've turned a new leaf. I mean hell!" she gestured around the room. "You let me deck this place out just to make me feel happy. You're a true gent and I don't take kindly to people belittling my friends even if it's self brought. So make me a happy mamma and go back to innocently flirting with me?"

He chuckled and drew her in for a hug, his mood already shifting back to playful at her kind words. This is why he holds such value on her. She doesn't say things like that just to say them. She means them because she really sees all the good in people even with the horrors of her job. He was so happy that she reminded him that somewhere over the course of the last few years they had indeed become friends. "Kitten." He squeezed her tight and whispered in her ear. "There isn't anything innocent about our flirting."

She giggled into him and pulled back with a wink. "Maybe not, but I'm still having fun with it."

He smirked lopsidedly and left one arm around her to guide her back to the kitchen. "Let's make some dinner. We need to figure out what I forgot at the grocery store. I _always_ forget something and they'll be closed for Christmas after tomorrow afternoon so I'll have to go out tomorrow."

She set to work, pulling out two Christmas tree aprons she bought at the drug store. "Dave," she held one out to him. "I warn you if you refused to wear this I _will_ make good on my green Speedo threat."

He took the hideous tree shaped apron in his hands. It actually lit up. "I dunno, at least with that there's the promise of seeing you basically half naked in that costume."

She huffed in amusement and tied the thing on him forcefully. "If you behave I might even let you see more than that. Now come on my Italian guru, show me the ropes of cannoli. I never made them before."

He hadn't expected to actually have this much fun with her. She was a good student, he knew that from back when he taught everyone how to make noodles after Prentiss returned from the dead. But she took her own spin on things like any good cook. While he stuck with the traditional chocolate chips and/or pistachios she decided to add dark chocolate and salted cashews to some. When he turned to the late dinner of homemade ravioli he let her take over stuffing the ingredients as he worked on the sauce and she seemed to have a blast mixing it up with spinach, artichoke and sundried tomatoes she found in his pantry. She even engaged him in a debate on wine which he saw she was consulting her phone for pointers on. "That's cheating." He accused as she tried hiding her wine tasting app on her phone as they sat to eat.

"No it's not. It's called careful consultation. Besides, my technology crutch never seems to bother you when you need something off in the field."

He smirked as he poured out his selection for the dinner, a nice pinot noir. "Maybe. I guess I should have warned you that while there's internet here I don't have a TV or radio or anything like that. I only put the internet in because I email my publisher from here."

She put her fork down with careful force. "Just please tell me it's not dial up." She was about to cry if it were, not that she plans on spending any real time with her computer this weekend. That can be a lonely world, especially when compared to the human contact she's had for the last five hours courtesy of Lothario across the table.

Again, he chuckled. His cheeks were starting to hurt from the amusement she produces. "No, it's fios. I remembered you giving Hotch a lecture on all that at one of the field offices and took that into account when putting it in." He paused while chewing to consider. "I do have a stereo and some CDs. I think there might be a Christmas album but I am sure we are far out of transmitter range for any radio stations."

She snorted at his gentle technological innocence. "Oh my dear. You may be able to spot a serial killer a mile away but you know nothing of technology. I must introduce you to Pandora."

"Pandora?" he pursed his lips. "You're trying to set me up with a woman named Pandora?" '_She's trying to set me up?'_

"Hah!" she cackled. "No. No. Pandora internet radio. Oh, lord." She tried suppressing her laughter but it just wasn't working with the confused look on his face. "Don't worry stud, we'll have plenty of tunes all weekend."

"Week." He countered. He was having a lot of fun, a lot of it. He wasn't used to people speaking back at him, up to him, down to him. She does it all. "I want you to stay the week and I'll teach you how to do the outdoors stuff like ice fishing on the lake and hunting. You can teach me all about how inadequate I am with technology."

She stopped the progress of her fork midway to her lips. "Hunting?" her tone showed her trepidation. "I um, hunting?"

He chuckled gently at her doe eyed expression. "We won't play out Bambi. We'll hunt quail and pheasant."

She smirked and went back to her plate, purposely not meeting his gaze. "Ok, a week."

"Kitten, I know when you're holding back. Share your thought."

She peeked up at him. "I was just thinking that even in hunting you have expensive tastes."

"Correction Bella, I have good tastes, as evidenced by my choice in company. You going to put on some Christmas songs or what?" He stood to clear their now empty plates. "I'll bring you out a hot toddy once I finish the dishes. You do your technological magic we all so appreciate."

She made her way to the living room, yelling back at him a few minutes later as she fumbled with the stereo, finally getting it hooked into her iPhone, gentle Christmas songs wafting through the two main rooms. "You aren't trying to get me drunk with that hot toddy to take advantage are you?"

He sighed happily into the soapy water. "Nope!"

"Darn it!" she returned, happy to be back at equilibrium with him again. "I coulda used some good lovin'."

He washed his hands of the soap scum and carried in their drinks handing one to her. "Trust me Bella, if I were to take advantage it would be great, not just good."

"Spectacular."

"Magnificent."

She quirked a brow. "Orgasmic?"

"Literally and multiple times." He confirmed and sat on the sofa, patting the seat next to him. When he furnished this place it was only for him so there was just this one seating area with lots of pillows on either side. Essentially, he could feel the heat of her legs against his thigh they were so close. "You smell like the tree."

She frowned into her cup. "Yeah, I think I got sap in my hair. It's gonna be a bitch to get out."

He chuckled and put his cup on the coffee table, grasping her shoulders gently to prompt her to turn her back to him. "Let me see."

She hesitated but complied. If anyone knew how to get sap out it would be him. He's got his own form of magic in so many things. "What are you doing?"

He started scraping out some of the large bits of dried sap he could find, careful to not pull her hair. "My mama taught me a trick when I first started hunting with my father. She was a nurse when I was getting older as a boy so she had access to hand sanitizer before it hit the mass market. She would bring some home for us and she used to use it to get sap out of everything. Hands, clothes, hair… works like a charm." He reached to the side table and dapped some from the dispenser onto his hand and worked it through her natural blonde locks.

She hummed in her contented state. He was like a magician with his hands. No wonder why he has such a reputation as a good lover. It almost made her sad actually, because just like Derek there wasn't really any chance of something ever coming from their flirting. She actually enjoyed this a little too much, which surprised her because she hadn't taken anything from it seriously before.

He was starting to feel similarly, especially as she hummed. He could feel it reverberate all through her. "Feel good Kitten?" He knew she looked at him like an older brother, just like her and Morgan. He knew not to read into anything because while there's great flirting there has been an absence of a spark to ignite any of it. Which is just as well because he'd ravish her body until it would be more than painfully obvious to the team that he was into her. Hell, she probably wouldn't be walking straight for weeks. Aaron would probably set him on fire, which is to say nothing of what the rest of them would do.

"Alright. Go take a shower and wash that out. There's shampoo and whatnot in the bathroom cabinet. I'm gonna take the time to wrap your gift and put it under the tree."

She stood and looked back at him. "You got me another present? Other than what you gave me at the party today?"

He nodded and took a long sip of his drink. "Yep, can't be empty handed on Christmas."

She smiled and bent to kiss his cheek. "Thank you. I have one for you too. Was going to give it to you after our vacation since it's not exactly appropriate for the BAU." At his curious glance to her, which portrayed that he probably thought there was something dirty in that, she chuckled and made her way to the shower.

Mudgie jumped up on his lap just then, looking right at him. Once he heard the click of her door he looked down on his dog. "Don't give me that look."

Mudgie whimpered and nudged his hand with his nose which Rossi took as probably some form of disapproval, or that could just be his own conscience. "Oh stop, I'm not chasing that tail. She's too damn good for that."

Mudgie licked him and walked off.

"Well, seems like that was a good answer." He sighed and moved to the fire to throw on another log. "Even my damn dog knows I'm a womanizer."

He listened at her door to hear her still in the shower and moved to his own room to grab the three presents he got her on his way to her house earlier in the day. Even after three wives he still can't wrap worth a damn so he had them done at the mall and made out the labels at home. He brought them with him as he reheated her hot toddy and was just slipping them under the tree when she came out of her room, a towel piled high on her head.

"Comb my hair out?" she batted her eyes. She hadn't had anyone to do that for her since Kevin left. It always relaxed her, something her parents used to do for her and she was missing them, a lot.

He never saw her dressed so normally before. She wore a pair of red and white stripped pajama bottoms and was braless under her red t-shirt, a detail you would have to be a eunuch to miss. "Hand it over." He held his hand out for her brush. This probably wasn't the best idea but she seemed sad right now, he'll do whatever he can to see her happy.

She gave it to him and sat facing away, retaking her cup as he handed it to her. He managed to hide his chuckled at the cartoonish Grinch handle. She even does Christmas with her hair tools.

"Is there anything you aren't good at?" She asked, quite relaxed at his work.

He was startled by the comment breaking their few minutes of silence. "Sure. I'm not good at trusting people."

"You trust the team."

"Not good at it with my heart."

She turned back to him. "It's not like there's a big mystery as to why that is."

He sighed and turned her head back away from him. "While we are getting personal, why didn't it work out with Lynch?"

Now it was her turn to sigh. "Well, he wanted that farm so damn bad."

"Kitten." He scolded. "I don't want the party line. I want what really happened."

She muttered "Stupid profilers" under her breath. "It's just that.. well, I want kids someday. He doesn't or at least he says he's not ready and won't be for a long time. Well, hello Mister! His swimmers, your swimmers too Super Agent, yours last forever. My eggs have a readily approaching expiration date. So, we had a fight about a stupid game and it turned into so much more. Finally we got on that topic and I just had enough and gave him an ultimatum. Commit or get the hell out. So, he left." The brush was running smoothly through her hair so she turned and took it from his grasp. "Happy now?"

He shook his head with a frown. "Not happy he hurt you babe but I am happy you're done with him. You deserve a lot more than a man who can't see what he has in front of him. And trust me, I know what it's like to regret not having kids."

Now she felt like a total bitch. "You still can."

He sighed and sunk back into his sofa cushions. "Despite what you might think Kitten, there aren't a whole lot of lovely young ladies lining up at my door. Groupies, sure. But that's not at all what I want. Anyhow, let's get to bed, I'm exhausted."

She yawned in response to his and stood with him gathering her towel to deposit in her room's hamper, reclaiming her phone that had still been playing music this whole time. "Thank you for taking care of me tonight." She squeezed his hand clasped to hers as he towed her down the hall to her room. "I really can't tell you what it means to me to have a shoulder to lean on."

He grinned at her genuine gratitude for the comment and kissed her forehead gently. "Anytime Kitten. That's what family's for. Goodnight. Just hop into my bed if you feel the urge." he added with a wink.

She stepped into her room and paused before closing the door. "We'll see. Goodnight."

Rossi turned and stopped on his way to his own room as Mudgie looked at him with accusing eyes. "Oh stop, I was being a gentleman." Mudgie sighed, yes the dog actually sighed. "Shut up." And with that he retired to his bed knowing he was heading towards hot water and not just in the form of his shower.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Tad of drama mixed in here but also some fun. Hope you like it, next chapter coming up by tomorrow night.

I don't own Criminal Minds

* * *

><p>'<em>Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit!<em>' He moaned internally, recognizing his first thoughts of the morning. _'I have feelings for her'_. Those were dangerous thoughts, a very treacherous realization of his heart's betrayal to his intellect. He shouldn't be falling for anyone, never mind her. He'd ruin her. Besides, she doesn't see him that way.

He groaned as he opened his eyes noting just the barest gray hint of light filtering through the slit between his drapes illuminating his bedside table. He tried to focus on that, on anything other than that stupid realization setting in. He's been fine wanting her. He'd been fine being attracted to her ever since he walked into her apartment that night demanding she give more details on her work, that night he caught Kevin coming out of her shower, naked. Lord did he hate that night because for the first time in a long while at that point in his life he felt two things: Genuine attraction at seeing Garcia clutching her robe over her luscious body (imagining what lay underneath) and then pure jealousy.

But he was fine with that.

Four years, he dealt with it and let it hide in the recesses of his mind. That was fine. Fine. He'd convinced himself and he's quite persuasive. And the flirting, Ok. It was amazing, entirely ego elating and he didn't read anything into it. Still doesn't, because she doesn't feel that way. But it opened up an old cauterized wound for him that fully burst last night the moment he hung her cherished dove ornament on his tree, _their tree. _Now, this wasn't just attraction, this _wasn't_ chasing tail even as he so, so wanted her tail. God the things he would do with her willing body. How he'd taste every inch of her skin, lick and nip on her fleshy mounds until she came from just that contact alone. He'd keep her in bed the entire day just kissing her, just that. Just kissing until she moaned his name over and over begging for him but he wouldn't give in because her lips were just too damn good to pull away from, even for air. He'd die a happy oxygen deprived man and it would be just the first stop to heaven.

But he wasn't supposed to let himself fall for her. And he has. Gideon had warned him of this.

"Fuck!" he bit out mostly under his breath, barely a whisper.

"What's wrong?"

Her voice full of concern came gently calling from the other side of the bed and his half opened eyes filled with panic. He found himself negotiating with the Big Man for that to have been his dog, his overly understanding dog. Really, it's like he picked the profiler of all canines as his pet and now he was paying for it. Stupid dog keeping him honest with himself. Stupid dog not warning him that the woman he wants more than anything had wiggled her way into his bed at some point and here he is trying to hide his morning wood as he lay facing away from her.

Great, perfect puppy dog Mudgie choosing that moment to jump on the bed between them so he _could _hide that very fact and turn around to look at her, able to disguise his misgivings as playful frustration. He took in her sleepy eyes and adorable bed head and nearly let his bravado fall, but he just turned on the flirty charm and tried to let it rest as he pet Mudgie, vowing to stop at the pet store on his voyage out today and grab his favorite treats. "Just kicking myself I wasn't awake to see you crawl into my bed bella mia." He yawned and stretched so that what remained of the erection he was willing down was entirely covered by the bulk of the heavy comforter over him, them. "That would have been a real sight to see."

She smirked, aware he could have made this very awkward for her but was being his usual flirty self. "I _did_ think of waking you to see to my needs but it's your own fault for picking out such a comfy bed that I fell asleep right away."

He scowled with a snicker. "Darn me and my good taste."

She slid closer, wrapping one of her arms around Mudgie, sort of wishing it were Dave. "Exactly. Sorry if this is weird. It's just… I think a wolf or fox or raccoon or bear or _something _was scratching at my window last night."

He really, really tried to not laugh at her confused and scared expression but he couldn't repress it more than a few seconds. "Oh Lord Kitten." His throat and stomach hurt from laughing so hard and while he felt bad she looked embarrassed it took him a full minute to get the last after shock of laughter out of the way. "I'm betting it was a raccoon sweetheart, or just a swaying branch against the glass. But out of curiosity, if it were a bear, do you really think sleeping in my bed if it got into the house was going to accomplish anything?"

She let her shoulders drop in relief internally, aware he wasn't making fun of her, just how she's not outdoorsy. He actually finds that a good thing, she thinks. He certainly seems eager to teach her that side of life. "Well, Super Agent, Super Lover—"

He cut her off with a smug smile. "Super Lover?"

"I assume."

"You assume right."

She huffed and extended one pine green finger nail to bop his nose. "Anyhow. I don't have a service weapon and I assumed a man like you probably sleeps with one under his pillow."

"That's entirely unsafe Kitten, it's on the bedside table." Mudgie yawned wide and stood abruptly, which Dave assumed was most likely content that he saved his owner from having to face his lady love with an embarrassing hard on, and jumped off the bed and to the hall. Dave watched the whole thing and smirked as he looked back at her, sliding close enough to wrap one arm lightly over her midsection, careful to leave a few inches of breathing room between them despite how much he wanted to feel her warmly pressed against his chest. "So, you wanted me to protect you?"

"From bears." She murmured, all too aware of the heat of his body and the weight of his arm. Why was this happening? The last thing she needed was a false hope that her personal white whale of the dating world was into her. She knew climbing into his bed would be a bad idea and she knew she should have left fifteen minutes ago when she woke before him but lord she just couldn't get her legs to move. She just wanted to roll closer and whisper sweet nothings into his ear, see if maybe there was something behind all those back and forths between them.

Like JJ and Prentiss keep insisting is there.

'_What you need protecting from is me. I'd just corrupt your spirit.'_ He own conscience betrayed him, thankfully keeping him from leaning closer and kissing her. Lord, she had such a sexy pout in the morning, and hell all day. But he shouldn't be kissing her, he shouldn't be doing things which might lead her closer to him because she deserves better than him. However, he wasn't able to stop his hand from moving to her cheek and brushing a stray lock from her face.

Her breath caught in her chest. He's looking at her, well like a man looks at a woman and she really hoped that wasn't just her imagination. '_But if it isn't, if it's real… then what? Would we kiss, have sex? Then go back to work two weeks from now and be boss and subordinate yet again? Back to veiled professionalism? I can't just have sex with him. I want to, I want to so badly. But he just had to be sweet last night, had to take care of me and here I am wanting him to do that __every __Goddam night.' _ She forced herself to swallow it all and keep from licking her lips. "Did you want to go back to sleep? It's still early and I could just take my time and get all pretty."

He wasn't willing to move from this bed yet and was still playing with that lock of hair he maneuvered behind her ear. "You're already pretty. Always are." And he is a fucking moron because he's never said that before and hell he's putting himself out there right now. "Do you like pancakes?"

She released a slow breath, glad she thought of brushing her teeth before she came in here two hours ago. She could still taste the mint. "I only ever liked my mother's."

Once again his heart plummeted that he reminded her of that pain. "What do you usually eat for breakfast then?"

She snorted with derision. "Some horrible tasting 'health conscious' cereal promising to help me lose weight."

He groaned and rolled his eyes, throwing his own rule about leaving space between them out the window and pulling her in until there were just a few centimeters between them. "Kitten," he started trailing his hand with just the tip one finger (lest he feel her up) over her shoulder, down her side, past her waist and over her hip. "Don't you try to change a damn thing about your body. It's perfection."

She glared at him, she hates liars. She also hates the involuntary shiver of her body at feeling his fingers ghost over her curves. "I'm happy with who I am but I'm no one's standard of beauty."

He was lingering dangerously too close to cupping her ass. "Damn right. You redefine it and raise it to a level no woman I've been with can compare." And that was the God honest truth.

"I-Uh. Thanks." What is she really supposed to say to that? She was speechless, absolutely speechless.

"Just calling it like I see it, Kitten. I always do." He tickled three finger tips along her inner arm which got her squirming and thrashing with a flush on her face. He never knew she was so ticklish and he so wanted to see where else might be so sensitive. '_Lord if you gave me the chance I'd leave the damn bureau just to have time to think of ways to keep you coming every night.'_

"I—" her resolve at keeping the feeling of him touching her and holding her close out of whatever center of the brain controls the libido was quickly diminishing. '_—I would rock your world so hard you'd forget every woman you've ever slept with other than me.' _ She gulped at how brave her own thoughts were becoming and carefully breathed through her mouth lest she keep inhaling that deliciously male scent of the man holding her. "I like omelets. Reid taught me how to make perfect omelets."

He stiffened a bit and pulled back before sitting up, partly because he was having a hard time controlling the reactions of his lower body and partly because, well… "So Reid's spent some mornings with you then?" And if he sounded more jealous than curious he was doomed.

She sat up too, aware of a mood shift she wasn't quite able to put her finger on. "Sometimes, when the nightmares are tough I stay on his couch to be nearby. Derek and I switch off because it makes Reid feel safe. He always cooks breakfast the next morning because he feels so bad. Which, that's a good thing because he probably wouldn't even keep food in the house or eat if it weren't for that."

Dave reached out for his robe as an excuse to look away from her lest she see his shame that he instantly assumed that sort of relationship or the insecurity he has about their age difference. "I didn't know it was that bad." And he was always amazed she could be such a good friend and be there for everyone. "Why didn't you say anything?"

She too stood off the bed and wrapped the robe she had brought with her around her body. She loved this one, it was red with pink flowers and he'd seen it before when he showed up that night demanding more information. How embarrassed she was… how she hated that he saw her with Kevin before she was even sure she wanted something as permanent as it had become with him. Fuck, had Dave not shown up it might not have been so urgent to define. She might not have been so eager to accept Kevin's self-proclaimed 'boyfriend' title or have accepted that once Dave saw that situation and was talked to by Kevin because of the frat rules… Nope. Not going down that emotional road. Not on Christmas Eve.

"He's alright. He's not great but he's alright. He started seeing someone you know. He's too nervous to have her sleep over or sleep with her in general in case she gets scared off by the nightmares. We keep telling him she's a psychologist and would understand but he…" she was babbling and happy for it because otherwise she'd be jumping over the bed as he was turned away from her, slipping off his shirt. Lord that man still had a kick ass body in his fifties. Licking her lips she turned towards the door intending to make her way to change. "Maybe you can talk to him someday."

Rossi caught the uncomfortable shift in her tone and turned to her, putting his robe on. "Sure Kitten. Breakfast?"

She hadn't seen what he was wearing until just then and was caught off guard by how the plaid pants and matching robe which slightly exposed his bare and hairy chest just highlighted his masculinity. Did he have to be so damn sexy? "I'll just change quick and-"

He shook his head and grabbed her hand gently leading her through the hall and past her door. "Let's make breakfast and eat it back in bed. I'll take as much of you there as I can get." He hoped that came across as flirty again because otherwise it was a flat out admission he would sink under those covers and never let her leave if she just gave him permission. And hell, it wasn't even just about sex. He wants to hold her, hear her deepest thoughts and _then_ top it off with lovemaking. He hasn't felt this chemistry with anyone. Not with any of the many, many women who have welcomed him into their beds and certainly not with any of his wives. She was so god damn hot he was surprised he'd been able to keep his hands off her.

Her snort echoed across the whole kitchen as they stepped in close to the fridge, hoping they've gone back to the playfulness of yesterday and the months before. "I could stay there the rest of the week if you want."

He smirked as he looked into the depths of the refrigerator searching for eggs. "Well then that's one Christmas wish come true. Craving Italian sausage this morning?" He winced but with mirth at his accidental joke.

She took at second to shake the image of wrapping her lips around that positively delectable… "Um, no. I think we'll stick with veggies." Jesus, her voice just broke and got all squeaky like Reid when he's nervous. "You chop those while I whip up the eggs, there's this whole system to it." And she needed both her hands busy so she didn't reach out and tug him closer.

They fell into silence, each setting about their task and catching glances at how the other person seemed so skilled at their work. She noticed how he easily handled the knife, like an expert and he noticed she seemed to be whipping the eggs so thoroughly and fluffy they might become meringue soon. "Want to make it a frittata instead?" He suggested as he found some asparagus in the refrigerator.

She thought it over. "Any reason why you would prefer it that way?"

He shrugged and looked at her with a bit of humor playing at his eyes. "Because I like to say free-tat-ah" he emphasized each syllable as if it held fascination for him and it got the desired effect of bringing short giggling bursts his way straight from her lips.

"Ok a frittata it is." She's never seen him so playful, it was actually quite heartwarming until he snuck up on her, her breath catching yet again when he moved closer to her, half behind and half at her side. "Just um, toss the veggies in the pan. It's all heated and ready to go." And hell, so was she.

He took a vague moment to wonder if she was acting strangely because she was turned on or uncomfortable by his proximity. And his 'super profiler senses' just weren't working with her around so he backed off a bit and let her finish off that dish while he made coffee which he topped with whipped cream and chocolate sauce on hers only. Something he'd like to do to her body. "Ready Kitten?" he called as he arranged two trays with a plate, the coffees and utensils.

She plated their shares and together they advanced back down the hall, climbing in bed together and eating in absolute silence for the first half of the meal.

Rossi was about to burst this was so tense. "So," he managed to keep his voice level. "I assume Reid gave you some lengthy explanation as to the science of this omelet process?"

She nervously glanced at him, trying to figure out why she was so wound up. It's not like being attracted to the man is new to her. Hell, she and JJ had quite a discussion of it one night. She's pretty sure even Hotch knows. "No, he specifically told me he would refrain from that as he is aware most people don't appreciate his rants. Instead he gave me a rundown of the history of the omelet which for some reason he doesn't recognize as a rant in its own. He's too adorable, isn't he?"

'_Adorable, a word no one would ever attribute to me.'_ "Didn't know you were into the genius."

She furrowed her brow in confusion. "I'm not. He's like a little hamster I want to keep as a pet. Why would you think I am?" Because seriously, no. He's handsome, sure. And he's a good friend but she's simply not attracted to him.

"Well, he's around your age and…" he thought it over. He was being really stupid because there was just _nothing_ to worry about there. "I guess that was my only point." He shrugged, hoping he wasn't making an ass of himself.

She just shook her head and took another bite of her frittata. She had to agree it's fun to say even in her head. "Yeah, well. Age never mattered to me as a pro or a con. So… yeah." And while they were discussing relationships with people at work she had a question for him. It may never matter, but she figured she'd take this opportunity to ask. "Did you ever sleep with Strauss?"

A fair portion of his coffee landed over his tray in a sputter. "What?" his face was set in horror. "Oh God. No, no." he crossed himself in a prayer. "I'm a man of taste Bella."

She laughed at how offended he looked and held her hands up in surrender. "Ok, ok. I believe you. You should see your face right now."

He put his hand over his chest fake panting. "You should watch what you say to me. At my age you might prompt a heart attack."

She rolled her eyes and condensed their empty trays, both left with only the delicious coffee Dave prepared. "Stop acting like you're so old. You're fifty four, it's not like you're senile. Hell, you're in better shape than most men my age." And sexy as hell to boot.

Well, at least he got a tad of reassurance there. His age might not bother her but there's still the fact that he's had three wives, a womanizing reputation and for a long time he was an absolute ass to her. "I hope I got your coffee right."

She nodded as she took a sip. "Hmm, mmm. Milk, two Splenda. I'm impressed you even had it on hand."

He raised to collect their trays and took his own empty mug with him as he made to leave the room muttering just before his exit. "I only bought it for you."

That was when she had to close her eyes and lean back against the leather trimmed head board. What the hell is she supposed to do with a sweet Rossi? She can deal with a conniving Rossi. She's practically a pro with scary or harassing and a determined Rossi… like the Battle incident. But hell, a caring and thoughtful Rossi… nope, no antibodies for that present in her immune system.

She sunk down over the still unmade bed and could clearly smell the woods, spice and musk of him and hated what it did to her both physically and emotionally. She wasn't sure how long she was there just thinking and wondering what she was getting herself into with agreeing to stay a week here, a week _in his bed._ She could just pretend that was a joke but who was she kidding? She'd use any excuse to get back in here, besides what if that really was a bear at her window last night. She giggled under her breath at the thought.

He'd been watching her. He wasn't sure how long for, maybe ten minutes. She was just simply breathtaking. And seeing her there, in his bed enjoying the comfort of it sent a thrill of possession through him he couldn't shake. How would he ever go back to thinking of her as just some flirty colleague after this? After she made him so effortlessly picture her there as if it were her proper place?

"A man could get used to seeing you waiting in his bed." he said aloud, hoping beyond hope she'd have some witty retort which would break his tension and then he could redirect them to the pressing matters of the day.

Her eyes shot open. She'd been caught red handed luxuriating in all that is him and she hoped dearly that wasn't obvious. She sat up casually and walked straight over to him landing a kiss on his jaw. "Like you said yesterday, I'm not that easy."

He caught her trying to pass him with his arm to gently advise her. "The weather service issued a warning for the area. It's going to get very snowy in the afternoon into the next few days and the temps will drop so we should really stock up on more wood in here. Would you help?"

She nodded and made her way to her room, more than relieved to be out of his sight for any amount of time. '_Do normal things, chores. You will be ok._' She took a long look in her closet, glad she let Dave talk her into bringing warm pants and sweaters. She really didn't have a whole lot to go with as far as fun options went so she just picked a pair of glittery jeans which hug her ass like they are painted on and an equally glittery white sweater with pom tassels. She slipped out of her room just as Dave was coming out of his and there was a strange silence between them as they stood there examining the other. She was almost overcome with a desire to drag him into her bedroom and make use of the springy mattress.

He simply wanted to cup her cheek and tell her how wonderful she looks. "We should probably get at least half a cord inside. I already split it this past summer. Bring your work gloves."

He headed straight down the hall, grabbed his coat off the hook and headed outside without looking back. He needed space, lots of space. If he didn't get it he needed the opposite, her and only her and right against him. Which is why he took the opportunity of time while she put on her boots and coat to walk to his shed and slip inside, banging his head slightly against the frame. What the hell was he thinking? He's not a strong enough man for this. He's not going to be able to keep from saying something that betrays his feelings. And he's going to be rejected, he just knows it and yet he was going to get all the enjoyment of the situation that he can extract while still he can. So, he wasn't too ashamed when he felt a few cold tears start to trickle down his cheeks.

"Dave?"

Her innocent tone called in some worry to him. He laughed at himself. '_She's probably afraid of being eaten by bears, or a possum._' He wiped the stray stains of water from his face and stilled himself. "Just grabbing my emergency kit Kitten." He called back, stepping out of the shed and throwing her his best estimation of a reassuring smile.

"Good. I thought you ran off on me for a second and unlike JJ I'm not good at organizing search parties."

He turned from her, hoping she didn't see his discomfort at what he's been feeling. "I'm sure you'd find some way of tracking me down Kitten. What, don't have a gps locater in one of my fillings or anything?"

She snorted and took the assigned pile of wood in her arms and waited for him to grab his. "I guess I'm not as conniving as you think I am. Disappointed?"

He stole a glance at her. "No fun in never being able to surprise you Kitten. I'm relieved."

They had to come back for four more arm loads each to fill the wood rack by the fireplace. She was concerned if it would be enough but he assured her it should be fine, they won't need a ton of wood if he can close off the vents in her room with her sharing his. She had wondered if that was maybe some additional justification for her in his bed. And if so, was it to make her feel less awkward about crawling in there this morning or was it to make sure she returned? Maybe both.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a strategically launched snowball hitting her back. "Dave…" she warned as she turned around to see he had two more made and waiting. That twirp! She _never_ saw him this playful. This cabin, or being alone together or both has made him really loosen up. "Don't you dare."

He could see that little glimmer of mischief in her eyes, secretly hoping she does attack as this promised so much fun. "Or what Kitten? You'll bring out your claws?"

She took a step closer aware the snow piled on top of the stump now closer to her would be a quicker reload source than the ground. "Exactly. You know me well." She was so excited! The last snowball fight she had was her and Derek throwing one glob each at Reid who didn't understand the point of it so that pretty much ruined the fun.

One. Two. Right breast, left breast. He had some damn good aim if he could say so himself. Or maybe he was naturally attracted to those two areas of her body like a magnet. "Bring it Kitten." He challenged with open glee and had to duck behind his wheel barrow to escape her awfully quick retaliation. This was a surprising twist on the day. She brings a younger and more joyful man out of the jaded persona he's adopted over the years. He watched her make up two more snowballs and he took the opportunity to run and take cover behind a few white pines.

"Super Agent! Don't scare me by disappearing!" She almost cried it out when she couldn't see him. "I mean it." She warned as she stepped into the wooded area after him, carefully watching out for him as she was sure he was planning some sort of attack of his own. Lord, she was having a blast and she never expected that to come out of gathering wood.

"I know you do." He proclaimed as he tackled her from behind to the snowy forest floor. "You'll have to get free first."

She giggled and tossed her snow balls over her head, gratified when one seemed to burst behind her and settle all around. She couldn't help her insatiable laughter of him linking his gloved fingers with hers to prevent further attacks.

He let her roll them over so he wasn't crushing her face first into the snow but it turned into a sort of wrestling match with her wiggling about against him… producing an effect he was thankful to hide when she got free of him, running for the cabin door.

"Catch me if you can!" she yelped as he darted instantly to his feet behind her, almost grabbing hold of her hand just before she slammed the front door of the cabin in his face.

She cackled as he banged on the door with fire and happiness present in his tone. "Open up gatina mia."

She almost popped her head out but refrained knowing he could just easily force the door once open and she'd be wrestled until she screamed with tickles. "What's that, Italian for Kitten?"

He chuckled. "Taking lesson? Let me in!"

"What's the password?"

"What password? We don't have a password."

"If you don't give me the password how am I to know you aren't a bear?"

"What kind of bear can talk?"

"A smart bear."

He shook his head, she was always so silly. He knew from the day he met her she was different. He told Hotch as much. "Chocolate." He should have known he would never be prepared for her zaniness; it shall always surprise and excite him.

She was surprised he wasn't just banging the door down or going around back. He must be in a really good mood to go along with her games. The absence of unsubs must be doing wonders. "Nope. Try again."

"Feathers." He wondered if he would actually figure it out. He knew the kitchen door was unlocked but lord did he love the challenge she represents. And this is perfect, he needs to figure out her mind to get inside.

She made a buzzer sound. "Try again Super Agent. Profile me."

"I have a hard time doing that with you, Kitten. Can't I just promise to buy your favorite Ben & Jerry's while I'm at the super market? Fish Food right?"

She leaned her head against the door to steady herself. Stupid sweet Rossi knowing every Goddamn thing about her. "I'll wear the Santa outfit eating it but you still gotta guess the password." And she needs to put up some sort of challenge. The chase is always fun and Dave is certainly a hunter in all respects.

He snickered and thought quickly. He knew she wouldn't budge and he was glad for it. This was actually fun. "What kind of bear would I be if I said Linux?"

She startled for a second, surprised he probably pays enough attention to her to have any understanding of what that is. "I would have to ask you to explain it."

He racked his brain trying to remember a discussion he once heard her have with Reid on it. _'How long have I been paying this close attention?'_ He had to get this right because he was sure there would be a little pride on her face and his as well. He was glad he looked up the Wikipedia definition of it and committed it to memory. "An operating system assembled under the model of free and open source software development and distribution." There was a slight inflection of a question at the end, but she might not notice.

She bit her lip in a smirk at how he obviously wiki'd that and opened the door. "You good sir are a smart bear."

He chuckled and wrapped her in his arms. "Trust me Cara, you've barely grazed the depth of my talents." He promised against her ear.

She sighed into him, equally relaxed by his touch and excited by it and his statement which sent a quick shiver down her spine. "Maybe someday I'll take that dive. Change into some dry clothes and I'll make you some more coffee."

He sighed as he pulled back and did as she advised, returning to see she got his coffee just right and put it in one of his travel mugs. "So, I'm going to ask you to stay here with Mudgie while I pick the things I forgot at the store. He doesn't do well here alone and even worse in a cold car. And last time I brought him into the pet store he ended up eating through a bag of food and spilling it all over the aisle." He shook his head remembering that night. He had to use a sum of his famous charm to keep the female manager from getting too mad at him.

"Umm, sure. I guess I could spend the time making sure everyone got to where they needed to be in one piece." He's up to something. He thinks he can hide when he's sneaky but she never buys into it.

He's up to something, and he's fairly sure she can see that. All he wants to do is grab her another present, something more meaningful… something with more thought. Sure, he put a lot of thought into what's under the tree but the cost of those might make her think he's just throwing around money and not taking his time on her. She's the type of woman to be more impressed with painstakingly gathered wild flowers than a boutique bouquet. "Make sure you keep the fires going and grab lunch and if you have the energy you can take Mudgie for a walk."

She crinkled her nose. "Yeah, no. I'm not leaving this cabin without you. My luck if some bear or weasel doesn't get me some passing unsub will."

He walked closer to her as she reclined on the sofa, rubbing Mudgie's belly. "Oh Bella." He murmured as he pressed lips to the top of her head. "Someday we'll teach you how to defend yourself."

She looked up at his retreat to the door. "No need mon Cherie. I have a whole team to do that for me. You wouldn't let me go would you?"

He shook his head as he left. "Wouldn't dream of it ma Cherie. And yes Kitten, I do know French as well." He chuckled at the last flash of her face set into a gentle shock. He'd give anything to keep in surprises all day.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Real life things have slowed down my writing but here is the chapter you've been waiting for. The next promises a nice, big moment on Christmas Day. Thank you all for the support!

I don't own the show but wish I did.

* * *

><p>"Did you want vanilla pudding mix or chocolate?" Dave was in a hurry to get this shopping done. As soon as he left the snow came ahead of schedule and roads were already slippery. He hadn't even gotten to the supermarket yet, never mind the pet store for Mudgie's treats and hadn't begun to figure out her special gift. She had emailed him the shopping list which his smartphone has an audio read out on it, but she didn't note her flavor preference.<p>

"Chocolate. I'm making a pie. You're still at the super market?" She had been searching the weather reports since he left. She almost panicked while on the phone with Emily when she read the snow was going to be well over a foot by the end of the night and would still be coming down for the next few days. She wanted him to get home as soon as safety allowed because it was only going to get worse. And that made her worry because there was already a good amount down and he's been gone over an hour, almost two. She'd already had time to talk to everyone and wish them Merry Christmas and was now stuffing Dave's stocking while he was out and wrapping his four presents. She was glad she thought to bring paper with her to do just that. She was even more glad they decided to spend Christmas together so she had an excuse to have the gifts for him. She imagined it would be awfully awkward for her to have driven to his house after the holiday and dropped off these things.

"No Kitten, you're not tracking me?" He was surprised, she used to track everyone. Now he was sure she knew he was up to something and was giving him privacy to do it. "If you were you would have seen I had to pull over and change my damn tire." And he wasn't going to tell her that his spare while full sized wasn't a snow tire and he could tell the difference in traction.

"So you haven't even made it there? Oh God Dave, get home! We don't need the damn pudding!"

He hated the alarm in her voice and loved it all the same. She cares, so much, for everyone. "I'm almost there Penelope." He hoped using her name and not a nickname would make it clear he thought this through because he would much rather be back in his cozy cabin with her than trying to stay on the road. But he did have to get this done. "It won't be so bad once I get to town. It'll be plowed and salted. Fucking hell!" he dropped the phone having to grab the wheel with two hands as he tried to avoiding hitting something small and gray which just dashed into the road.

"Dave! Dave!" She was set into full-fledged panic hearing swears and a large bang. "David Rossi! Answer me dammit or I'm calling the cops!"

She waited a moment, hearing him fumble with the phone. All the while she was pulling up her tracking system linked into his phone's GPS.

"Kitten?" His voice grumbled. "I'm fine Kitten." He sat back up from his deployed airbag, feeling a definite bruising on his chest from his belt but apparently nothing else seemed to be injured. It took him a few seconds to look around while on the phone with her. He had grabbed that first, his instinct to instantly reassure her before truly taking stock… a true change from his FBI ingrained instincts to control the situation. "I- there's another car. Hold on." He ignored her beg for details and popped the door which took some force before walking slowly through the thick snow on the side of the rural road to the red sedan that hit the tree behind him.

She listened quietly, glad he didn't cut her off and even more relieved he didn't seem seriously hurt but just a bit out of breath. She knew that can happen when your belt tightens against your chest. She heard his knock on the window of the other car and heard him open the door and ask the driver if she was ok.

A few minutes later he came back on the line. "Kitten, you still there?"

"Yes Dave. Is everyone ok? I called for police to come to the scene and gave them your coordinates." She managed to keep her voice from betraying all her fear but it was still small.

He chuckled a bit, climbing back into his car. "Oh Bella, that's the technical analyst I so depend on. Thank you. We're both alright. She's sitting in the back of her car to keep warm and I'll be waiting in mine. We both swerved to avoid whatever the hell that was in the road and collided. Couldn't see with the snow."

"Ok, ok. You'll live." She was starting to believe it.

"Yes Bella, I'll live but the car won't be drivable. I'm going to have to get a rental."

She pulled her laptop closer. "On it my lovely. I'll contact the tow company, hold on."

He didn't even try to argue with her, she would do what she was going to do and frankly it was nice to have someone to take care of him even when she wasn't next to him. And she always did that, didn't she? She always takes care of everyone around her.

While he could hear her using his house phone to talk to the tow company while she kept him on the cell he let his mind wander to a conversation he had a few months ago with Emily. She had had a rough night and needed to talk to someone, someone who wasn't Aaron. He was a big part of her problem, she loved him. And she was convinced that even if he did feel anything for her which a few of the team members insisted was the case that she would never be able to compare to Hailey's memory. It's not that she had a problem with that he is divorced or loved the woman but she hates the idea of not being the love of someone's life when he was hers.

And that makes absolute sense. Of course you would want that feeling to be mutual. So he talked to her, about his own wives but mainly Carolyn hoping she could take the lesson to her own situation. Emily assumed that Carolyn was the love of his life and she was. But that's because he hasn't met the exact right woman. No one is perfect but he firmly believes there is the right person for everyone and as close and special as Carolyn was for him… lord did he love her and still does. But she wasn't it, as evidenced by their divorce. Even wanting to get back together with her just before she told him of her cancer, he still knew she was the closest he came, but not it. And when he finds that woman, if he ever did _she_ would be the love of his life.

'_Could Penelope—' _His thought was cut off by her return.

She came back to the phone with the same 'taking care of it' voice she has when she's tracked an unsub or got some great piece of information. "Ok, it's all set. I got a tow for the other person as well and you should be set with a rental. I got you an SUV with snow tires. Will you just please come home now?"

Home. She said home. Not back to the cabin, his cabin. No, home. Home with her. He liked that thought. "I—" a small movement in his periphery caught his eye and he had a flash of a moment in realization. He knew _exactly_ what gift to give her! Oh thank the good Lord for timely revelations. "I have a few things I need to do. Get settled in, I'll be a few hours at least."

She sighed, not happy he was out in this weather. "Well, Mudgie is worried."

He slid out of the car as silently as possible. "I know. I know. I'm sorry I'm ruining Christmas Eve Kitten."

"You aren't. My vision of perfect is cuddling up in PJ's and watching Christmas movies until I fall asleep. So long as you are back for that it will be perfect and even if you aren't I don't care. You just need to get here in one piece!"

He chuckled a bit, wondering how on earth he ever got lucky enough to have a friend like her who is genuinely more concerned with him right now. Most women he knows would be mad or at least a bit upset he wasn't there as he said he would be. "Kitten. I promise you if I have to hire a private plow to get me back to you I will. Ok?"

She sat down with a thud on the sofa, knowing she wasn't going to talk him out of something when he's set on it. He's up to something and whatever it is, he wants to do it and he will because he's a stubborn man if not anything else. Plus, they did need quite a few of those things on the list like toilet paper. They really needed toilet paper. "Alright, make it snappy mister. But no, don't speed. Just be safe?"

He quietly grabbed something from the ground and put it under his coat. "Promise Kitten. Oh, and while I'm gone could you take care of something?"

She brought up sticky notes on her lap top, ready to jot them down. "Sure, I have been keeping a careful eye on the fire and did let Mudgie out for the bathroom."

He smiled into the phone, depositing her present carefully into his truck. "Thank you cara mia. I need you to move your stuff from the other room to mine. I'll shut off the vent when I get back but if you have to keep walking in there for things all the time it almost defeats the heat saving." He really just wanted to eliminate the risk of her seeing her present he will have to stash in there tonight, still keeping the heat on of course. "Is that ok?" He didn't even think before he had suggested it, how that basically just moved her into his bed permanently and she might not be comfortable with that.

She swallowed hard, this was like moving in together on a tiny scale. "Yeah, that's fine." She managed to sound casual while her whole body was stuck between wanting to run away and wanting to jump in glee. "It's not like I probably wouldn't be crawling in there scared all week anyhow is it?" She hoped that came off lighthearted and not like a desperate excuse.

He wondered if she was trying to just cover up a desire to stay there or if she really was only there because she was afraid. Either way, he would want to have an open invitation. She should never be scared, ever. "Always there to protect you Kitten. Thank you."

"You can thank me when you get home."

"And how should I do that Bella?" He let his tone slip into seductive.

She shivered at his deep voice and obvious hint at flirtation sifting its way into this. "Oh I am sure you can think of something, can't you my Italian Stallion?"

"Perhaps an activity which proves I warrant such a title?"

She smirked into the phone and it carried into her voice. "So long as you can manage to avoid getting hurt on the way here."

He smiled as he pictured her flirting face on the phone. "Oh trust me Bella, I will return in top shape. But when we're done you won't be walking for weeks."

"Promises, promises. Stay safe?"

"I will Tesoro." And with that he snapped his phone shut, examining his gift with care. This, she would most certainly appreciate as it was more perfect than he could imagine but he needed to go gather some necessary accessories and get it checked out, that was most important right now. Where the hell is that damn tow truck? At least the cop was pulling up. A quick statement and all should be moving along nicely. He was anxious to get what he needs and get back to her.

While he was off on his snow adventure, Penelope decided to make one of her favorite comfort foods which he could enjoy when he gets back. Hours, hours! How could she stand the wait of wondering how he is? She decided before she set to cooking to send him a text. _I expect quarter hour updates._

She smiled when a few minutes later he returned with _Anything to keep you sane._ He just knows her too darn well.

"What do you say Mudgie? Am I crazy?" She loved the dog, like all animals. Sure, she's more of a cat person but Mudgie was so sweet. Actually, Mudgie was a lot like Dave. He could pick up on emotions like second nature. In fact right now he was leaning into her legs to keep her calm.

She bent to his height and threw her arm around his back. "You're a good dog aren't you? I have a present for you too. I got it in the pet store when I got your food and you're gonna love-love it. Yes you will." She was rewarded by a large lick to her face, hitting her lips which was a bit gross but she stood there for a second thinking _'Why couldn't Dave just kiss me?'_

She shook the thought from her head. He might, might, be interested in sex but that's not what she wants. Ok, she wants that but more. Lot's more. She wants sex with him in every section of this cabin, his house, her apartment and hell each desk at the BAU and to cuddle after wards and share every though she's ever had. She won't be able to get enough of him. Heck, just when he held her she thought she was going to explode with the tension between them. She just hoped that wasn't in her imagination.

Lord does she want him. And why wouldn't she? He's distinguished, handsome. The gray at his temples just reminds her of that fact. And he's Mr. Tall dark and handsome and so utterly masculine. She loves her Chocolate Muffin and she found Kevin adorable but her truest type of man is one who walks, talks and smells like a man. Maybe it's some sort of cavewoman instinct but it's no wonder David Rossi has attracted so many women. He's the perfect cross between alpha male and caring romantic. A true Italian.

She sighed aloud as she grabbed the chicken from the refrigerator and hot sauce from the cabinet. She thought maybe buffalo mac and cheese would be good tonight. She made it once for him before and he had asked her if she would make it at the cabin this weekend when they first stopped for food on the way there. "Mudgie, you know Dave more than anyone." Which sadly, is probably true.

Mudgie's apparent response was to whine and take a seat at her feet, looking up at her.

"You're one smart dog aren't you?" He's scary good at listening. She probably could have saved herself thousands on therapy if she just knew Mudgie better back when Prentiss was 'dead'. "Think I have a shot with him?"

Mudgie stood, circled her feet in the middle of the kitchen and sat on top of them, again looking up at her. "Ok, well I guess at least you like me." She smiled as he licked her fingers. "The question is if he does." Again, Mudgie licked her hand and she took it as a tiny bit of hope which was pathetic because he's a dog, just a dog.

She frowned, pulling her sock clad feet from under the Mudgie and set back to work. One thing she loves about cooking is that it gives you time to think but still stay busy. It's as if you know your thoughts will be productive just like your hands are. So she didn't find it terribly surprising that she found her thoughts wandering to Rossi.

He used to be a real ass to her, but he was to everyone she had to remind herself. When he first started he didn't have the slightest concept of how to function within a team. He never had to before, at least not in the BAU. She knew he was a Marine at one point in her life which just didn't jive with her vision of him. He barely follows his own orders never mind someone else's but he does do what is necessary to get the job done and nothing more. He takes risks, big risks but only when worth it.

She used to think that was something she could assign to herself. Some risks are worth taking, yet the only one that seems to matter to her right now is paralyzing her. She knew she was taking her sweet time crumbling her blue cheese just because she wasn't ready to move her things into his room, his closet. That's just… she's not sure she can. But she's going to have to because even if it might be an excuse, he does have a point. The heavy snow is going to last for a few days and they are depending on wood as their heat source, something which they only have so much of. They should be alright but she didn't want to take chances and they won't need to use as much at night if one, she isn't using a room which diverts some of that energy and two, they are sharing body heat at night.

Oh, she wants that heat. And that is the issue isn't it? She's not even sure if he is even vaguely interested in anything other than flirting with her (which she certainly enjoys) but if she's in there with him she can't trust that she won't try something and it will be either embarrassing because he will reject her or worse, he'll go on with it and she might be making a mistake. Why can't she just have telepathic abilities? Just for like an hour? Preferably when he's home and not driving in the snow!

Her food was ready for the oven and she cursed as she slid it in, deciding now would be a good time to grab even more wood for the house. Dave hadn't known the snow was expected to last for days and she was certainly not looking forward to walking out there tomorrow or the next day when the supply inside had run out. And she thought there was a good chance with the unusual winds of this storm that the snow would end up drifting under the roof of the shed which was covering the neatly stacked mass of wood.

With her boots on and gloves at the hand she decided to let Mudgie out with her since he seemed to be good at taking command and not running out of view. "Come on boy, let's make sure you get some exercise while you can."

Mudgie sat by the door waiting for her and whined again as he looked up at her. She opened the door and saw why, she really needed to shovel. "Uhg, just great. Manual labor." She sighed and grabbed the shovel by the door. It was a dirt path that led to the door from where Dave parks but she could try to at least make a neat path for him.

That took about an hour and she knew she would have to keep up with it at least every hour or so more. But that wouldn't be too bad. "Alright Mudgie wudgie. Wood now?"

He darted right out the door and to the shed with her trailing behind. "Good boy. You're a good dog aren't you?"

Mudgie finished his business against the tree and rubbed against her legs. "And you know that I'm worried. I know. Your daddy says he's fine but I still am going to worry until he's back." Because really, his texts of _I'm still alive Bella _don't solve the fact that he has to come back in this horrible snow and the hours are just running by. Her Mac and Cheese has been cooling on the counter for a long while now and a few hours was quickly turning into many.

After she managed to get six more arm loads inside and neatly stacked, each time making sure to check her phone and see his messages of assurance and yet again cleared a path to the door she steeled herself. Then, chickened out, stoked the fires and decided a shower was in order.

Boy did she love this shower. The cabin might be cozy and rustic but Rossi is the type of man to still want certain luxuries around. He had his scotch in the small bar in the living room, the sheets on his bed were Egyptian cotton in a very high thread count and his shower head massaged all the knots from her tired muscles. She felt renewed and she found herself still missing him. She really did. Only seven hours without him and she missed him. '_How pathetic is that?'_

She took her time and dried her hair, styling it in loose curls that Dave once told her framed her face just right. But with everything else she could possibly think to do, there was nothing left now to prolong the inevitable. So she stood tall and walked into the second bedroom noting how warm it was. Yeah, she would be saving them a lot of wood by closing this off. The thought did help her make sense of this but was a bit disappointing as well, maybe he really was only being practical. But maybe he wasn't and just wanted her with him. He did seem pleased to see her there this morning. Whatever, she still had things to do. She gathered her clothes with slightly shaky hands trying to remind herself, it's just clothing. She's just moving it from one place to another it's not a big deal.

She noticed Mudgie at her feet on the third armload following her closely as she hung the items up in the closet as far away from Dave's as possible. If she ends up smelling like him she'll never wash these clothes just to preserve the scent. She'd probably sleep with them at night when she was worried about him off in the field. "Mudgie, I think I have a problem."

Mudgie nosed at her leg. She took it as a nudge to continue. "I think I might be falling for him, like real feelings and not just attraction. I wasn't supposed to fall puppy, I was supposed to be attracted to him and I was fine with that. Fine. For years since I met him and now… just great. They are stronger than I thought." Why exactly did all this have to happen? Why did each little push of this afternoon make her have that realization?

Mudgie walked away and curled into a ball on his warm dog bed which reminded her of something she was looking forward to so she picked out some pajamas to wear tonight. It's not like she's going anywhere, it was already dark outside. This took some thought though. She wanted to look a little sexy, Christmasy and not overtly trying to turn him on.

It almost bothered her that subconsciously she must have been planning or hoping for this because she realized she had a lot of fairly modest yet sexy sleepwear in her assortment. Tonight she opted for a knee length satin, lace trimmed slip in a ruby red and a matching robe. It had been a gift from Kevin and what a wonderful middle finger to him she's wearing it for another man. She snorted in happiness at that thought and changed.

"What do you think Mudgie, my favorite puppy dog? Is it pretty?" She smiled as Mudgie jumped up on his hind legs against her, licking her. "Let's hope Daddy does the same thing huh?"

Mudgie licked her again and curled back up on his bed which she took as agreement. Dave was still keeping her updated every fifteen minutes as promised and said he should still be about two hours. She text back _We're both fine. Drive safe._

She could take her beauty nap and be up for him when he gets back. She really wants to see the look on his face when he sees her in this. It might be her best chance to gauge his attraction so she decided to let herself get comfy in their shared bed and slip under the spell of sleep.

When she opened her eyes again and rubbed them from sleep she realized she must have slept for at least a couple hours because she could hear Dave moving around in the other bedroom. "Super Agent?" the bedside clock read eight thirty. What took him so long?

Lord was he relieved he heard her from inside the bedroom and not in the hall or the second bed. Had she not been taking a nap as he saw when he popped his head in he had no idea how he'd have gotten her present in the other bedroom without her noticing. She knew he had put out three and he wanted even the fact that he got her another one to be a surprise.

He pushed the door open to see her sitting at the edge of the bed yawning. "I love your outfit Kitten." he managed after a long moment of admiring the dark red satin hugging her curves perfectly. She looked fun and holiday appropriate and demure all at the same time. That's his Kitten. Lord his wished she was _his._ Every instinct in his body was begging him to run over there and pin her to the bed under him.

She smirked to one side, a little sad she didn't see his first reaction but happy he seemed at least pleased with it and hopped off the bed to him turning his chin side to side in examining him.

"Bella, I'm fine." he took her hand from his cheek and brought it to his lips. It made him undoubtedly happy she was still worrying over him. He really was ok, a bit sore in the chest but just fine. He could even make love to her this very moment if she would let him. He was ready to go, has been since he saw her in that outfit when he checked on her as soon as he came in. He didn't know what to expect when he noticed she had shoveled out front, grabbed more wood and put some gifts for him under the tree. Maybe a spent Penelope Garcia passed out on the sofa, not an Angel in red waiting for his return. Was she trying to drive him crazy or was that just a natural talent? "Let me take a quick shower and change ok? And thank you for the buffalo Mac and cheese I saw it the refrigerator and grabbed some already." He licked his lips thinking on it. He loved it when she made it for him before, a comfort food after Carolyn had died. And yet again she thought of him and made sure he was full. He felt so bad he let her down tonight though.

She grinned ear to ear that she made him happy with dinner. "Ok, I'm glad you liked it. Want to watch Charlie Brown Christmas or the Grinch first?"

He took a second to think as he searched through his dresser for some clothes. "The animated Grinch or Jim Cary?"

She shuddered. "Animated."

"Good. Want to just watch it here? I'm exhausted."

"Sure." Her heart almost skipped out of her chest the moment he reached for the hem of his shirt. She was fairly sure he would have just changed in front of her and while she had no complaints in that she also didn't think he could've controlled herself. Hell, she knew she wouldn't. She'd go over to him and kiss every inch of his strong muscular back. She'd rub every inch of skin on his body and nip at his pleasure points until he finally took over and pinned her to the wall and she'd let him because it is such a turn on when she sees his strength. Her inner cave woman was roaring in encouragement and she had to fight for her higher functions to take control. "I'll um, have it ready for when you come back in."

He turned back at her realizing she was staring at his shirtless state and he felt warmed by the thought of him having an effect on her. "Unlike how I am in bed, I'll make it quick." He walked out of there with an odd confidence boost, wondering if maybe he really did have a shot with her. He saw attraction in her eyes, genuine attraction. But then again, he knew she hadn't been with anyone since Kevin and a woman like her has defined needs. He couldn't just be a needy fuck, not with her.

She felt an undeniable urge to chase after him, knowing he was now naked in the next room, and wet. Oh God. '_Calm down Penelope. Get your ass together and get a movie on. This is your own damn fault for climbing into his bed to begin with. What did you think was going to happen? You know you wanted to sleep with him and you know you still want to.'_

Penelope smacked her head wishing it would shut the hell up and stop torturing her. All she could think of was his warmth and his kindness and she was so distracted between her thoughts for so many long minutes and with putting the movie on her laptop she didn't feel him beside her when she turned around with a yelp.

"Shhsh, Bella." He grabbed her hand to steady her as she almost tipped over off the bed in her startled state. "Didn't mean to sneak up on you. You alright?"

Lord he was so close, she could just reach over and kiss him right now. That's all she had to do and her months of wondering could be over. But then what? Christmas would either be a miserable two days of moaning about her rejection until the snow cleared for driving or it would be a sex-fest which she wouldn't necessarily mind but she did want more. "Here." She grabbed the towel he was using to dry his hair and ran it through for him. "It's all ready to go if you're ready."

Dave took the towel from her hands and threw it into the hamper in the corner of the room. "Thank you Bella. I can't wait."

They sat apart for the first movie, just simply watching and relaxing on their own but at the end of it her battery was starting to die. She had to lean over him to fix the power cord to her laptop and caught him red handed as she realized she was probably showing a fair hint of cleavage which was obviously distracting him as she leaned forward on the bed. "See something you like my Studly Stallion?" '_Please just come take a taste.'_

'_Something I like? I want to pillage you.'_ He ran his arm gently over her back as she settled close to him. "There isn't a thing on your body I don't like." He noticed what movie she put next on, one of his favorites. He always loved A Charlie Brown Christmas and was gratified when she finally found a comfortable spot to rest against him, her head back on his shoulder. "You really love these movies don't you?" He asked just as Charlie Brown became the director of the pageant, taking the chance at more intimacy and stroking her hair.

She looked up at him with a gentle nod in reply and more fully moved herself closer to him thoroughly enjoying the sensation of his petting her head. This was better than perfect for Christmas, this was elating. Here she was cuddled up with him on the bed, watching her favorite Christmas movies on her laptop. She felt something she didn't expect to feel, a sense of home with him. "I do. I always watch them every year. I'm so glad you made it back tonight. I was so worried."

He wrapped her in both his arms and pulled her closer. "Oh Bella, I told you I'd be back." He smiled into her hair, smelling the faint jasmine of the shampoo he stocked in the bathroom and the simple scent of her, his favorite Penelope Garcia. She was like God's personal present to him, her time and her energy the best Christmas gift he could ask for and here he is holding back on hers. "But I'm sorry we didn't get to have the Christmas Eve we both wanted."

He went over the list in his head of everything he got, hoping he captured it all. He already put away the groceries on his first trip into the house which also served as a way to see his best route to hiding her present. He got her a few more stocking stuffers too, like another canister of that cocoa mix she likes and hung it on the mantle. And of course, he had taken care of all the things that needed to be done so her present was in its best health and ready for her. He actually feels bad, holding out on her until the morning but the surprise should outshine it all and all will be fine until then, its just a few hours away. And so long as she doesn't feel that the heat is still on in the old bedroom or go in there for something she might have forgotten to move he will be all set.

Her brow furrowed in confusion at the penance of his tone. "Dave, I told you I just wanted you to be safe. That's all I ask for and you made it back for me." She turned her body while still remaining in his arms and noticed she was so very close to his lips yet again. She gulped, she could just make one more of her wishes come true if she had any real courage. She doesn't. "I wouldn't have had anyone for Christmas without you."

He pushed back a stray lock from her face, taking the time to study every little curve of her lips. "You're too understanding Bella, you haven't even asked me what took so long."

"Do you want me to ask?"

He took a moment to wonder, tempted to give the gift now. "All I can say is I promise there was a reason."

She smiled into him and kissed his cheek. "I know that. You don't just run off. You know I would whip the hell out of you if you did."

His brow arched in interest. "Didn't know you were into that Kitten." His mind's eye just couldn't envision her with a whip though, it kept going to her tickling him with feathers, or better yet, her willingly handcuffed to his bed as he has his way with her. He nearly growled at just thinking of it.

She bit her lip to keep from bursting in laughter, loving that they are back to this flirting. If they ever do get together she wants to keep this banter all the time. "There's lots you don't know about me." She really isn't into whip wielding though she certainly wouldn't mind him taking a lot of control in bed.

At her wink he burst into chuckles himself and pulled her flat to him to whisper in her ear. "Same here Bella. Want to find out?"

She shivered all through her body which darn all the luck prompted a yawn. "Tomorrow maybe?"

He snickered into her, a bit relieved she was too tired for anything because he certainly was too. Besides, all the same issues still abound and this was all joking, though if she gave any indication she wanted to take it seriously you bet your butt he'd be on that. "Alright." He shut her laptop and put it on his nightstand. "Did Mudgie go out for his business?"

She snuggled down under the covers and cuddled her pillow determined to get a good rest despite how nervous she felt right now. It's amazing, she was nervous yet reassured by his presence. Simultaneously he drove her mad with lust and fear and yet he made everything ok. "Yep, turn off the light?" She wished she could ask him to hold her but just being next to him was enough in a way. She was actually almost comfortable in this odd manner. She was with him and while new, it was natural.

He flicked off the lamp which was on his side table and had a small dilemma as he lowered himself to the bed. He wanted to pull her in and hold her more but there wasn't any real way of doing it without overtly making his intentions known and frankly, this was all getting away from him. His body felt cold without her right against him.

He couldn't sleep, even after her breathing slowed. All he could hear were her soft breaths and tiny moans as she dreamed. For what felt like hours he just laid there wondering if he made it into her thoughts the way she does for him. He wondered how things can change so quickly but then the more he thought on it, the more it was evident that his realization upon waking this morning was just that. It wasn't new, it was just news to him. He couldn't deny it any longer that everyone at work probably gets it more than he does, hopefully more than she does too. He's been falling for a long time, hasn't he? He was just too dumb these past months to realize it or too stuck. He doesn't lust after other men's women so he shut all that down during her relationship so it was no wonder he was only letting cracks of that wall break down until now.

He rolled to his side and watched her silent form. Even in her sleep a gentle smile graced her lips and he wanted to pull her in again, his eyes drifting closed imagining that until finally he felt her move from off the bed. "Dave, you awake?" She whispered so softly he almost didn't hear her. But, he was curious as to what she was up to so said nothing.

He could hear her steps into the hall after she grabbed something from the dresser drawer. He nearly panicked, wondering if she was going back into her room but her steps went towards the living room and he figured she might be hanging his stocking, he already hung hers.

When she crept back into the room and toed to the bed he slit his eyes open and took his chance when she laid back down, moving to spoon her 'in his sleep'. He wondered how she would respond, if she would try to pull away but after a moment's hesitation his heart filled with hope when she wrapped his arms deeper around her form and together with contented sighs they fell deep into happy dreams.

* * *

><p>What does Santa have in store for you my readers? And what does Rossi have for Penelope? You'll see soon.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: See, I didn't keep you all waiting too long.

I don't own Criminal Minds and if I did a lot would change.

* * *

><p>He woke with a smile playing at his lips before he even opened his eyes. She was murmuring Christmas songs in her sleep. <em>All I want for Christmas is you…<em> He could relate to that sentiment.

She was simply adorable, stunning really. Especially while wrapped in his arms. During their sleep she must have turned over because they were facing one another and while her head was tipped a bit away on her pillow her lower body and legs were tangled with his. She was so warn, so open to him. She must really trust him to not only stay in his cabin without a vehicle of her own, but to stay in his bed, sleep in his arms and tangle herself with him… he hadn't realized until now just how open she has been with him and how he himself has been with her.

Not only did he let her into his sanctuary he put himself out on the line with asking her to stay the week, in his room, holding her. His heart was out there and if he let his guard down just a bit she would certainly see right through him which was a scary and elating prospect.

He_ wants_ her to see him, the broken man that he is. And he wants her to know how special she is to him. She's special to the whole team. She deserves the world because she's the person to take care of everyone important in her heart. And that heart is what scares him more than anything. He would never forgive himself if he brought even a small fraction of it pain. Hell, he would hand himself right over to Morgan and Hotch for execution if he were to break her heart. Reid might even join them in that.

And now that they are like this, here cuddling in his bed he has to wonder what his options are. He's stepped over a line with her at some point in the last two days. Was it when he invited her here? Was it when he hung her ornaments and consoled her sad memories? Was it when he wrestled with her in the snow or when he decided last night that he wanted to take care of her no matter what?

Can that line be uncrossed? That is the question. And it pains him to even ask it because in reality he wants to forge ahead and take the chance to give her heart everything it has ever wanted. But could he? He's had three marriages and a very long string of girlfriends which is evidence in that he not the most easy to live with or be with. Hell, he could make her miserable if he wanted. But he doesn't.

And then, work. There's two issues in that. The fraternization rules for one. Hotch could overlook it but with his rank and being a superior they would have to win Strauss over. While the wench has a soft spot for Penelope after that certain special favor that he isn't supposed to know about but does because somewhere over the last three months he's become a sort of confidant of Penelope's… hmm, he should think on that fact later. But regardless, Strauss might or might not be an obstacle. And, he is ready to retire again. Almost, he'd like to catch at least a few more years' worth of unsubs but if he had to he supposed he wouldn't mind retiring again if it meant she could still be free of any negative ramifications of this. She really doesn't have a choice about the bureau, she has to work for it or face prison for her hacking. But they would transfer her and put her anywhere they want and that could mean she would be far away from him. He can't have that.

The second issue, she worried enough about them, him, when off in the field. How could he stand for her to actually know what danger he is in all the time? As bad as it sounds, his relationships have always been best when the other person didn't quite understand all the situations he finds himself in. He could put their fears at rest with a few carefully placed white lies but he couldn't do that to her and he wouldn't want to even if he could.

He loves her dammit. And you can't undo that.

_Merry Christmas pretty baby, you sure been good to me. _Adorable, yet again she was simply adorable and festive even in her sleep. He could kiss her, but he'll settle for a peck on her nose. When he does kiss her she deserves for it to be truly special. He wants to romance her, work hard at making her happy because she deserves no less. He's always thought she deserves a man who sees just how special, precious and unique she is and it's only now he can give himself permission to really pursue her because despite his fears of hurting her he knows he sees all of that. If there is any chance she could be happy with him he'd spend the rest of his days trying to be worthy of her. "Merry Christmas Kitten."

"MMMmm" she grumbled before fluttering her eyes open. "Super Agent?" She felt so warm and safe waking with his arms surrounding her.

He smirked as he brushed the hair from her eyes and reached over her, still keeping her in his arms, and grabbed her glasses from her side so she could clearly see him. "Morning Kitten. Sleep well?" He was terrified looking at her rub the sleep from her eyes. He _loves_ her. And he has to forge ahead because he can't go back. But what if he's not enough? Can he be a good enough man for her? What she deserves?

Something was off about him, she could tell once she put her glasses on. He had his pensive face on, the one he gets when something is personal. Sure, they were pretty darn up close and personal at the moment. "Merry Christmas." She leaned in to kiss his cheek. It's just too damn early in the morning for all the anxiety she has right now over wanting to kiss him head on. Why she was so nervous when obviously something more is going on with them… she just can't be sure. All she does know is they blurred a line in some sort of natural transition.

At one point in the night after they began cuddling in their sleep she turned over and stared at him for several long moments. She couldn't see all that well because of the barely illuminating light in the room and having no glasses on but she could see the lines in his face actually relax.

And now looking at him, she can see that same state with a look of determination rising at the corner of his eyes. She would like to think that's him deciding he wants more of this because she could live a lifetime of mornings waking to him. That should scare her, but it doesn't. "I want to open presents but I so don't want to get out of this bed. It seems cold out there." She tucked her head under the covers, just her eyes visible.

He snorted with genuine gratitude she wasn't making a big deal of their position right now. She could probably feel his length against her thigh and could have said any number of things to make him feel off right now, embarrassed that he initiated this intimacy but she wasn't and that gave him hope. She was being normal, natural. This felt so right. "Well, I'll get the fires going again. You stay here and get nice and warm." He made to sit up but she stopped him and pulled him back down.

"No." She firmly protested. "You're my personal heater right now and not going anywhere without me."

Again he snickered and sighed as he stroked back her hair that had fallen in front of her eyes once again. "It's not going to get warm without a fire in the wood stove. Unless you want to wrap us up in this comforter and go out to the—"

She snapped right up. "Great idea!" She gathered the comforter snugly around herself and slid off the bed, towing him along with her. "Dave, stay wrapped up." She warned as they made their way out of the bedroom. "I mean it. If I catch a cold from an absence of your body heat I'll never sleep with you. I'd die anyhow but still… threat remains."

He rolled his eyes and hugged her tightly from behind as they duck walked down the hall to the wood stove. "Penelope. So much drama comes out of your mouth."

"So much bullshit comes from yours."

"Yes," he conceded. "But I am sure my mouth has many other talents you might enjoy."

She smirked though she knew he couldn't see it as he remained behind her, awkwardly adding some wood to the stove with one arm and holding her waist with the other. "As you might enjoy mine."

"I will Bella, matter of time." He promised in a sultry whisper to her ear. "Breakfast or presents first?"

She yawned and started to tow him to the kitchen, still awkwardly leading him in their doubled-up burrito state. "Coffee. Need coffee."

"Couldn't agree more."

He patiently listened to her grumble as his upper body had to escape the blanket she so oddly wrapped around them. True, it was chilly in the air, but not freezing. There was still some hot air coming from the vents before fixing the stove. He knew Mudgie was fine, he kept his bed next to the vents for this very reason. "Kitten, it's forty in here, not the arctic."

She accepted the coffee mug he held out to her, tucking it between blanket covered hands. "Yeah, well, you have pants and a long sleeve shirt on."

He nodded in satisfaction. "Yes, and you're all skimpy for me. I can certainly live with this blanket thing if you keep that up."

She smirked into her coffee cup and let him lead her gently to the sofa, only managing half a grumble when he rearranged them on the sofa and left her cocoon to light the fireplace. "Sorry, just grumpy in the morning without my coffee."

He returned to her side and had a brief second of doubt on whether to pull her under his arm but then shook that from his head. They are way past insecurities over that now. It is established they cuddle. So he went for it and she practically hummed against his chest.

Yeah, she could do this all the time. He put up with her craziness, humoring her and caring for her. And feeling him against her skin was simply wonderful. If he lost the shirt she would be entirely content. "I um, there's one present I have for you that really isn't for Christmas. It's under the tree but I think I should give it to you separately."

He furrowed his brown in slight confusion. "Why would that be Kitten?"

She sighed and sat on her own so she could face him. "It's just. I've had it for a long time. Go get it? It's the one wrapped in blue." She waited and watched him slide out of the blanket to give as little opportunity for cold air to attack her and slide back under with the gift doing just the same, only leaving his arms free. "I, well. I had only managed to track this down right after Carolyn passed on and I wasn't—I just wasn't sure on the timing."

He took a moment to try and profile her. She was nervous, biting her lip and watching him closely. "Bella, I am sure I will like anything you give me."

She sighed and put her coffee on the table a bit nervous but glad at least the air seemed to be warming already. "Open it."

He calmed himself, wondering what this could be. As he struggled with her overzealous taping of the seams he went through several options but finally he saw the simple silver frame with the engraving _James David Rossi_. "Is this?" He could feel a small tear poking up and then several begin to gently stream down his cheeks as he realized what this was.

She sucked in a large steeling breath. She seldom saw him so emotional. "I just, I remembered when you said you wish you kept the sonogram because it was the only picture you had of your son. So, I did my magic and tracked it down when the hospital had converted everything to digital. I hope I didn't over step or—"

He cut her right off, pulling her against him and clutching her to his chest along with the frame as if he couldn't bear to let either of the two go for a moment. "Bella, this is simply. This is the most— this is the best present anyone has ever given me." And now he knew he loved her with a true assurance. This present… his son. She gave him something he never thought he could have which is something real of the child he and Carolyn had lost all those years ago the day he was born being the day he died. He had a headstone but no photos, no clothing or trinkets. Now, there was something of his life not just his death. "How did you know?"

He looked so in awe, holding the one visual reminder of the child he had and lost. She knew when he had spoken about regretting not having children when they got here that he was purposely leaving out this detail, it was still sore all these years later. "Same way you knew about me and my brothers. I looked into it."

"If you wanted to know more about me Kitten you could just ask." His tone tried to be scolding but it simply wasn't in him. Rather, he wanted to let her know he'd be honest with her.

She scratched behind her ear uncomfortable with this conversation. "Yeah, well so could you but it's new for us to be so open and honest. Ya know?"

He understood. They might have been friends for years but they weren't long into being so close and open with their hearts. "I just never…" He took a steep breath through his nose and pulled her back to him, kissing her forehead with true reverence. "Thank you, I don't know what else to say."

"That's all I need to hear Super Agent." She was relieved he liked it. She had gone back and forth several times wondering if she should bring this to him. What if it just brought back bad memories? But looking at him now she was glad it seemed she made the right choice. He was delighted and she hoped this would give him comfort and maybe some sense of closure. "It's nice and warm again. Breakfast or more gifts?"

He was shaken from a long thoughtful session of wondering how he could be so lucky to have her around him, never mind potentially with him as he wants. This was surreal, she was genuinely flirting and cuddling and acting in her true sense of a good person. "I think breakfast." He would take any time he could before he had to reveal her present, he was a bit concerned on how she might receive it. Besides, he didn't think he could focus on her other gifts if he kept thinking on this one.

"Good call my liege. My tummy's a rumblin'."

They smiled at one another, walking to the kitchen in a symphony of silent exchanges preparing fried eggs and bacon. They shared several glances and caught one another peeking at the other as they did their work. It made each of them wonder just what was going to happen today, how much closer they might become. A night of holding one another, a weekend joined at the hip… it was evident to each of them the other wasn't as opposed to what they want as they might have feared. But eventually the silence was becoming awkward.

"You know, my father used to eat four slices of bacon every morning." He informed her, placing a tall glass of orange juice at her side and taking a seat across from her.

She sighed silently in relief he thought of something to break her from the constant swirl of wonder at how far he might initiate things today. The one solid conclusion she has come up with is that while she should show a bit more willingness she also was going to leave the initiative to him. He's an alpha male and needs the hunt. And she rather loves being his prey. "Jesus, did he have like twenty heart attacks?"

He chuckled as he chewed a bite of his egg. "Nope. Never even had high cholesterol. None of the men in my family ever have." And he's proud to show he's in good health. "He died from making love to my mother."

She was startled for a moment. "So he did have a heart attack then."

His smile lit up his whole face in mischief. "No. He slipped in the shower during the opportune moment and hit his head." Of course, he was glad his mother spared him all the details of this. It was nice to know they still loved one another so dearly in their old age but no one wants a visual of their parents.

She didn't know exactly how to respond. "You mean they were doing it still, while in the shower, at their age?" That was only a few years ago.

He chuckled which gave her permission to do the same. "Yeah, he was a horn dog like all of us Italian men. He told me that morning that no matter what your age passion is passion and he'd take the risks." He shrugged, he'd do the same if he had that type of love. His parents were soul mates. They'd met in their late teens and had stayed together since.

She was sent into a cackled of laughter. "I think I would have loved him. Father like son huh?"

"Exactly. He would have you loved too." He lowered his tone and leaned in to confide. "Not only did he have a thing for blondes, he was a wiz with technology for a man his age. He was the family gadget guru. You would have been a prize friend of his."

Again she burst into giggles. "And your mom? What's she like?" He never talks about his family and certainly not with such mirth. She was starting to wonder why, but she figured there was a reason behind it. He had real affection for them all but didn't seem to be especially close unless they really needed him.

He settled back into his chair taking a few more bites. He didn't spend much time with his family partly because they were all scattered around and partly because they all judge him a bit for his marital history. Other than Carolyn no one liked his wives and even with her they thought she wasn't the right person for him. They didn't really lord it over him but he heard the comments directed his way. He's more sensitive about it and his success than they pick up on. "Well, she's in assisted living but you would think she runs the place. She'd still whip my butt if I do wrong and she's a stubborn broad still kicking cane and all. She got Vinny Deluca, her first boyfriend's son who she kept in touch with all these years, to pay a visit to my sister's ex. Let's just say he learned to stay away from her and didn't give any trouble with the custody of their teenager and youngest." She's the baby of the family, ten years younger than him and an amazing mother.

She was mesmerized watching him speak of his family with such love. "You got a heart of gold Caro."

"Caro? You are taking lessons aren't you?"

She shrugged as she took a sip of her juice. "I looked up some stuff online. I had to have some idea of what you're always saying to me. The only thing you call me in English is Kitten."

He leaned back in his seat with some satisfaction that he's made her curious. "Yes, Gattina"

"Gattina." She tried it on her tongue. "I like it."

"Me too. And I also like the blush that rises on your face when I serenade you in Italian." He stroked his goatee briefly in thought. "I do believe I got you Fish Food and there's that Santa outfit…" He hinted in his tone and adored the flush that continued to rise on her cheeks and chest as she stammered for a reply. "Ah Bella, Gattina got your tongue."

She stuck it out at him blowing a raspberry. "You Mr. Agent Sir. Will have to work hard to see all that. You already got me in bed, what else do you want?" And she so hoped to see where this would lead.

He swaggered as close as the table allowed him to lean to her. "I think you can answer that question yourself Kitten. But I warn you, don't poke the lion unless you feel you're well trained."

She smugly stood and took his cleared plate. "Trust me my kind boss man, you might be the bureau's answer to Simba but I am no tamed woman. You're the lion, but I am a queen." She taunted him as she began to sing a selection for the lion king.

He burst into a true guffaw. Not a whole lot of people in the world might understand their humor but they walk right on a line between purely playful and purely about to rip one another's clothing off and it is his favorite combination of such two opposites. "Bella, leave the dishes. We'll deal with them later."

She rinsed them quick so the egg wouldn't stick and joined him in sitting on the floor in front of the tree trimmed with her ornaments and white lights. She of course had wanted colors but it was a concession she made for him to buy the white considering he was letting her run wild with everything else. "Let me get our stockings!" She snapped up when she remembered and handed him his, turning to her own as she sat across from him again with their knees touching.

She was stunned by her stocking filled with her favorite goodies and he burst into a fit of laughter at his own. "Socks! It's all socks!" he rubbed the water from his eyes produced from his laughter. "A stocking full of socks bella, so like you. And I love it, I always lose mine."

"I'm glad you like it. You'll like your presents I think too." She went to hand him one but he stopped her.

"No, I already got that great picture. You open this first."

She took the nicely wrapped box complete with purple and gold paper and matching bow and carefully undid the tape, a bit nervous on what he would get. She knew he had money and thought nothing of spoiling the people he cares about. "Wow." She brushed her fingers over the soft fur. "You built me a stuffed bear?" She was stunned at how thoughtful this was. It was a girl bear in a green and pink diamond patterned sweater, a laptop in one hand, pink glasses on a chain in the other and a pearl necklace.

He smiled at her reaction. "It's a smart bear, I admit."

She giggled. "I so want this sweater in my size now!" It was so cute, like a practice doll for her outfits. "You're turn mister." She carefully selected his gift to open.

He wanted to argue but didn't bother. He's stubborn but hell, so is she and she wanted her way on this. "Oh! A cigar cutter." He lost his last one at a friend's house a few months ago and didn't have a chance to replace it. "Thank you, I'll get a lot of use of this when I replenish my cigar supply."

She kept comment to herself. "Open this one too." She put her hand up. "I know, I'll open the next two in a row after, ok?"

He nodded his accession and handed her his choice while taking his own. It was a humidor. "I'm sensing a theme here kitten." He ran his hands over the smooth cherry wood admiring the engraving which was the original seal of the BAU back at its founding. "This is perfect. Did you know my other one was damaged?"

Her nod told him she did. "I saw on Thanksgiving that it had a busted hinge."

He sighed at that, a bit ashamed he forgot to hide the evidence of his own rage. "Yeah, I threw it at the wall when I was frustrated over one of our cases. I don't usually react that way but you know…"

"Sometimes it gets to you. I know. I use the spare janitor's closet in my building that never gets used and throw things around in there. It's therapeutic."

He reached out to cup her cheek and resisted the temptation to trace her lips with the thumb currently running along her jaw. "It's nice to have someone who understands."

"Of course I do. That's the perk of our family. We get one another."

He hadn't really thought of that before. Yes, she would understand the commitment and whatnot but he thought it would be a downside for her to see the pain he has to go through when getting into the mind of a killer. But, like she said she understands. In a way, she had to as well. She's the person who has to examine the unsub's life from her own standpoint deciphering how they would leave a paper trail and what that means, what might be important. A large part of him wants to protect her from that but she's the most capable person he's met when it comes to what she does. He still feels guilt over how he treated her so poorly when he had criticized her research all those years ago. She's saved his butt with information more times than he can count.

"Kitten, I don't tell you this enough but I'm really glad you're on our side."

She sat tall at the complement. "You should be. Ever piss me off and you know not only is your credit down the toilet but you'd be coming out of the closet on Facebook."

"I don't even have a Facebook account."

"You do, you just don't know about it."

He was silently gaping for a moment before howling back to the floor in amusement. "I shouldn't be surprised. I am, but I shouldn't be."

She giggled too, pulling him up to sitting again. "Never mess with a master my lovely."

"Oh, trust me. The only messing around I intend to do would make you very happy and certainly prove my heterosexuality." He suggestively wiggled his eyebrows at her.

She hit his arm playfully. "So long as you respect my power."

"You are a queen." And he will treat her as such, that is for sure. "Time for your presents now. This one first." He handed them both over but instructed her to open the larger one first. Her feet were cold against his, she could use it.

She rubbed her hands together in excitement and tore open the paper without any care. "These have to be the prettiest slippers ever! I'm putting them on now." They were a deep red with feathers all along the front. This man certainly had good taste and knows her well. "I love Christmas with you."

"You haven't even finished opening gifts. But I love Christmas with you too. It's actually fun, not used to fun holidays." He prodded her with the next present until she took it from his hands. "I hope you like this one. It took a while to figure out."

She was touched he put thought into these. Sure, he was spending a lot but—holy hell this really looked expensive. She was stunned.

He noticed her reaction and thought he should explain. "Remember when you met that new receptionist on two?" he asked by way of trying to explain. "And you said you loved her perfume later in the day but she was fired before you could get a chance to ask her?" She was fired because apparently she got the job by sleeping with the director, who had bought her the perfume.

She nodded as she opened the box up and took a sniff from the pretty glass bottle. "You tracked her down?" She marveled in the satin lined box containing the obviously expensive perfume with atomizer. She always wanted one of those and he was spoiling her! She wasn't going to complain.

He shrugged. "Wanted to get it right."

"It's so much Dave. Thank you, this is heaven." She leaned over to him holding him close in a hug.

"You're welcome Kitten. Just so you know, Jacky-O wore that same perfume." He added casually and managed not to chuckle at her startled response to it. She wouldn't let him keep buying that for her if she knew the cost. It didn't matter to him, he'd rather spend his money on what makes people happy than let it sit around. "My turn?" he pointed to his remaining gift under the tree other than the two for Mudgie.

She managed to pick her chin up off the floor and reach over for the box to hand to him. "Now, just so you know this sort of half fell into my lap and half drove me crazy continuing to pursue. You'll see why when you get it open." She purposely put extra tape on this to build his anticipation.

He struggled with the tape on her wrapping which was quite extensive. She wanted him to work for it apparently. Finally he got it undone after more than a few swears under his breath and gasped when he realized just what this was. "Are these? Cubans?" She got him Cuban cigars. Cuban cigars which are impossible to find in the states. But then again, if anyone could find them… still! "How the hell did you get these?" He was impressed and admittedly a tad worried.

She looked away at the brightly lit tree with a pleased and guilty expression. "I- did a thing."

He stared at her for a minute and roared back with laughter. He was laughing so much this morning. "Honey, a thing is maneuvering a budget for tablets. _You_ just gave a federal agent a restricted product which could land you Federal prison for years. Taking a big chance there don't you think?" He took one out of the box and sniffed its amazing aroma. Oh, this was going to be heaven to smoke later on. He wondered if she would join him.

She looked back at him, her flirty nature returning but with a shy smile. "Well, I figured if you arrested me for it then at least I might enjoy what you would do to me in handcuffs."

"Oh trust me Bella." He rolled to his knee unable to keep his instincts in check at that shy blush on her face and the heat of her words, stalking towards her and leaning her back onto the floor without touching her at all. He was gratified at her natural reaction to trust him to lay back like this and encouraged as her breath seemed to catch as he hovered over her just slightly, his knees between her legs and arms on either side of her head. He nearly growled out his words. "You would love everything I do to you."

She couldn't help licking her lips. Her chest was tight in anticipation of what he might do as he loomed over her. The overwhelming feeling of him encompassing her was driving her wild and their sexual tension just hit a whole new level. "I uh, I'm sure I would."

Her pupils were dilated, she was aroused and lord knows so was he. This was incredible. Just yesterday he was sure he was headed for certain rejection from her and yet the simple act of sharing their sleep last night seemed to open something between them, something that was cracking down all the walls he assumed she set up much like he had. So, he almost did it. He began lowering himself to her lips when a scratching sound could be heard from the back hall. He winced at his stupidity and pulled away. "I forgot I have something else to show you Bella."

She let out a long nervous breath as he stood up and held down a hand to pull her up as well. She was so turned on and yet curious as to what would interrupt him at that moment. It must be important. "I take it this can't wait?" She's fairly sure her chest wasn't ever going to feel normal again so long as he was in close proximity now. She just kept replaying the image of him stalking her like prey and all systems were go.

He shook his head and put her back on the sofa, admittedly a bit saddened to leave her side for any moment of time but she would like this, he hoped. "It is but, well. This sort of just appeared to me. I really hope you're ok with it." He was a bundle of nerves, this was a bit risky of a gift so he opened the door to the second bedroom and the reveal took care of itself as the gray and white kitten ran down the hall way and jumped directly into her lap as if she knew that's where she belongs.

Garcia blinked her eyes to clear them for a few seconds, wondering if her emotional highs with the profiler returning into her view and sitting down beside her were making her hallucinate. "K-kitty?" She managed. How did he keep the fact he got a cat a secret from her! She wasn't sure if she wanted to kiss him, hit him, fuck him or just envelope herself in love of the puffy ball of gray fur on her lap looking up at her with hopeful eyes.

He smiled and scratched behind the cat's ear as Penelope tentatively pet the little bundle of fur. "Cute isn't she?" He was amazed the kitten was reacting to her so calmly. She had bit the veterinarian twice.

"She's adorable." She smiled as the kitten rolled onto her side on her lap to expose her belly for more scratching and she got to see the name tag on the sparkly purple collar. "You named your cat Buttercup?" She wasn't sure if she felt flattered at that or mad he took her name.

He was confused for a moment before he realized she didn't understand. "No Kitten, I named _your_ cat Buttercup, as you said you wanted. Did I get this all wrong?" This is what he feared. Giving someone a pet is a big chance. She had said she hadn't gotten around to getting a cat of her own so he knew she wanted one but still, it's emotional and thrusting a responsibility on someone.

"My cat?" her tone was unbelieving and entirely hopeful. She's been wanting to get a cat for so long since Sergio left her to return to his mamma. "You, you got me a cat?" she gathered Buttercup close to her chest, nuzzling her long fur to her nose. If this was really her cat… great, now she loved the man. No use in denying it. She loved him before but hell she could pretend that wasn't the case before he got her a freaking kitty!

He bit his lip in glee. "Well, she sort of came to me. She's what I avoided in the road and when I saw her as I waiting for the tow truck I knew she needed a good home and there's no one more caring than you Bella. So, I got my Kitten a kitten. She needed to see an emergency vet just to be sure. She was near frost bite and they had to do all sorts of things." He scratched the kitten's belly as was expected and wrapped his other arm around Penelope's shoulders.

She let out a long breath. "So, that's why you took so long?"

He nodded and pulled her close, smelling her hair once again. "The vet said she was underfed and her previous owners might have been a bit abusive. She'd been out in the wild for a while, probably the full two to three weeks she's been separated from her mother's teat. They had to give her this special food and we have to keep her on a bulking diet and bring her for checkups." He sighed wondering how people can be so cruel to an animal but then, look at his job. There's so much wrong with the world which just makes this moment all the more wonderful. "The vet said she might be skittish so I am surprised she's so happy right now."

"You, you kept her in the other bedroom?"

"The litter box, food and bed are set up in the second bedroom." He confirmed. "I left the heat on. Don't worry. She had to rest anyhow. She was really shaken at the vet's and he said she might need the night to get used to smelling us around."

She couldn't even speak. She got him a present that rendered him speechless and he returned the favor. "Dave—"

Mudgie chose that moment to come welcome the cat to the cabin, jumping on Dave's lap and sniffing her. Both humans were tense for a moment, both ready to jump between the two but Mudgie simply licked the kitten's head and after a minute of Buttercup sniffing him back the two jumped off the sofa together, curling up on Mudgie's pillow by the fireplace.

"Looks like they get along." Dave mused, always amazed at his strange dog. Mudgie didn't like most other animals but he took instantly to the kitten, wrapping his tail around her as they warmed by the fire.

That had to be the most adorable thing she ever saw but Garcia stared at him for a moment willing him to turn to her. "Dave." She waited until he was looking back at her. "You got me a kitty? You rescued a kitty for me?" She still couldn't believe it. No man she's ever dated has done something like this for her. Flowers? Chocolate? Sure. But not this. Not rescuing cat in need of her love, bringing it to a vet, getting supplies and caring for it until she could do the same. That was beyond what she could comprehend and now she has charge of one of the most adorable creatures she's ever witnessed all thanks to him.

He nodded, wondering what she was thinking and didn't have time to care as she launched herself at him, her lips making bare contact with his own. It sent shockwaves over his entire body, he almost incapable of response for just a brief second. This was bliss, a taste of everything he wanted and even with some lingering confusion and apprehension he knew he couldn't back down. He couldn't get enough.

She could have hit herself. She kissed him, well, barely. It was just more like a peck you would expect one excited friend to give another but despite her knew found sense of security in a mutual attraction she felt herself self-consciously backing away, her face looking down to her hands as she pulled herself into her own space. "I- sorry, just excited." She stammered and stopped when she felt her chin being pulled upwards.

"Cara mia." He whispered as he moved silently to her space, his lips just an inch from hers. He was in marvel of her, so beautiful, trusting, caring and able to put up with a man like him. Lord was he lucky but he wasn't going to push that luck too much.

She was frozen as she found herself sharing the same recycled air as him. Their eyes locked for a long moment before hers flittered closed when his lips brushed hers so softly she almost couldn't feel them. It was as if he was testing the waters on what he could do, if she would respond to him or pull away.

He didn't want to go right after this. He had to give her the opportunity to pull away and he vowed no matter what to make himself go slow with this. If he was getting a chance, any chance at all… she wasn't pulling back from him but rather staring intently into his eyes. It was overwhelming, his chest filling with raw emotion. "Gattina."

"Dave." She breathed out between them, resting her cheek warmly into his hand and bringing her own to his hair.

This was it, that shared spark of interest he'd been waiting to ignite them and it was all the permission he needed from above to bring his lips down to tenderly claim hers.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I know I kept ya hanging but this should make up for it.

Rated M! If your under aged, don't read.

I don't own Criminal Minds

* * *

><p>This man can kiss. That's all she could coherently grasp onto in the first few minutes of their tongues dueling and massaging, playing and tasting one another. He was cinnamon and woodsy, she was coffee and vanilla.<p>

Between his technique and his whiskers tickling her lips this was purely mind blowing. Sure, she knew it would be like this before because your first kiss with someone you have chemistry with is always amazing. This time was more than that though, so unlike any man she's ever kissed before. He was dominant and yet tender. He didn't try to force his tongue down her throat, he wasn't sloppy or anything like that. He set the pace but encouraged her through the lightest sucking on her lips to join him and his tongue gently caressed hers and lightly tasted the inside of her lips which sent shivers all through her. If he was like this making love, intense and yet gentle she would understand why his reputation included so many repeat customers.

Her whole body was in a delightful static shock as they continued holding one another sitting on the sofa exchanging soft lips and fighting for air. She didn't want this to end. She'd be happy kissing him and doing nothing else ever again. But she was also quite happy with the heat picking up between them, with him tipping her body back to lay down against the arm of the sofa, he slightly climbing on top of her.

This was his personal introduction heaven as they tipped back, her hands running through his hair encouraging him on. She wasn't just responsive. This was like a conversation between them of all the things they hadn't yet said. She was drawing him closer into her and he smiled against her lips at the soft moans escaping her as he gently slid his free hand down her side just at the edge of cupping her breast.

_Let's get started in hah, let's get started in here. Lets get started in hah, lets get started in here._

Penelope cursed her damn phone. That was Derek's ring tone and they both knew it as evidenced by Dave reluctantly pulling back and returning to a sitting position before reaching to the side table and handing her rhinestone encased phone over.

She took it silently, unsure if she should yell at him to just ignore it or to thank him for handing it over. In a flash second of insanity or desire or some combination of both fueled by him peppering a few kisses across her jaw she threw her phone towards the tree unsure of where it landed and pulled herself into straddling his lap. "My chocolate elf can wait, this can't."

He was in awe of her and entirely amazed she was choosing this over time with Morgan. That might be the most flattering thing anyone has ever said to him. "Bella." He was silenced by her beginning onslaught of a kiss and then appreciatively moaned aloud into the chasm of her mouth as she began grinding herself into his growing semi-erection. Lord she was incredible. He's kissed many women over the years, many. He's had sex with most of them too but none really got him going like this woman. He's turned on by her not just physically but cerebrally and emotionally. She's all encompassing. A drug, an addiction, how he should have felt about his previous three wives.

Holy hell. Why did he go there?

He pulled her close, his hands on her ass to steady her to him and flipped them over, gently resting her head on the throw pillows and stroking her hair back to simply stare at her eyes. "You're so beautiful."

She adored the control he seems to like and of course the remarkable way he can zero in on the complements that catch her breath away from her. "You're crazy." She blushed and looked away. He's always complimenting her lately. She loves it but she's not used to that kind of flattery. It's overwhelming and entirely enchanting.

He turned her chin back to him completely amazed she doesn't see how she lights up his whole damn world. "Gattina, you're an incredible woman. I'm a lucky old man."

"You're an amazingly sexy man. Strong, and experienced. Not old." She firmly protested. "I think your father proved male virility is strong in your family and a certain someone down under is stating that fact too."

He smirked and trailed kisses along her neck from ear to clavicle enjoying the gasps he pulled from her lips. Once she opened her legs and wrapped them around him, Dave's inner lion roared with this encouragement and he found himself grinding furiously into her as they continued their make out session, wishing his pants would just magically disappear. He couldn't help his groan of excitement when her hands began kneeding the flesh of his ass. "Watch out Kitten, I am sure you can feel just how crazy you're making me."

And she could, lord could she. "It's a bit hard to miss that little package." She snickered internally knowing that would set him off because if what she could feel through his pants is any indication he is certainly well hung.

"Little!" he hissed out and ground himself against her in small circles swearing he could feel her heat against him. Why was he torturing himself? He was only getting more turned on and he wasn't sure if this would be ending in the bedroom or not. But she had to feel he was anything other than little and certainly more than ready for her attention.

She squirmed under him captivated by the sensations coursing through her nether regions at his movements and turned her body slightly, pulling herself close to him. "Hmm, you're right." She couldn't be sure where her sudden burst of courage came from but as she reached between them and trailed her palm flat against his upper thigh and higher she got a great estimation of his proportion. She was right, he's the biggest she'll have ever had and she knows she's going to have to make that official soon because her resolve at any form of protest she might have had was vastly diminishing. She wanted this man, bottom line. She had to have him. "I suppose 'ampio' would be more like it. Right my Italian stallion?"

His mouth was dry from the sensation of her gentle caressing. She was hardly touching him and yet he was vastly reaching the point where he would lose all of his control. Even with drawstring pants on they were getting too tight. "Kitten…"

She couldn't believe what she was doing. Just a few minutes ago she was in a kitty-present induced shock and wondering if anything would ever come of them and yet even with this so new she knows she wants it this. She also loves playing innocent every once in a while. "What?"

He had to reach down and clamp on her wrist to stop her. "Penelope." He looked her in the eyes with that serious tone that has leveled convicted felons before. "Any more and we won't be making Christmas dinner."

She tangled her fingers through the hair at the back of his neck and gently pulled herself to him. His scent and warmth and the strength of the arms wrapped around her back was like a drug. She wasn't going to be pulling away any time soon and right now she didn't care. She barely murmured "fine with me" before she found herself lifted into the air and soon after pressed against the door of the bedroom, their bedroom. It really had become that over the course of the last two days hadn't it?

"Oh God." she found herself reciting over and over again just from his kisses to her décolletage which promised so much more when he finally got to her breasts, her sensitive breasts he was feeling up through the thin fabric of her slip. They hadn't even made it to the bed yet and she was moments away from her first mini-orgasm. "No wonder you have such a good reputation."

He hooked his fingers over the straps of her slip and watched it pool around her feet, licking his lips when he took in her lacy red bikini panties and her bare breasts. He stood there staring at the warm pink blush across her pale skin, the plump of her juicy puffy pink nipples and the expanse of her curvaceous skin exposed for him, only for him. "You are the most gorgeous creature." He fell to his knees, possessively rounding one hand to her voluptuous rear cheeks and massaging them with veneration, the other to her right breast as he took the left between his lips and circled the sensitive tip with his tongue.

She must bathe in honey, and vanilla and every freaking sweet thing out there because she tasted better than his mother's panettone. She was purely decadent of her own accord from her outrageous and colorful outfits to her voracious flirting and willingness to let him smother her in the carnal attention they both so deeply craved from one another. She was purely a goddess, and well aware of it but he would never tire of showing her just how ardently she affects him.

He nipped and suckled and licked her other breast and slid his fingers just below, feeling her up through her soaked through panties. It was so good. God it was so good. She knew it would be, he was too much the sexy creature to not be incredible in bed but she didn't expect to be on the precipice of ecstasy so easily, so wantonly. "Fuck." She praised as a shockwave of pleasure rippled through her forcing her knees to buckle and body to collapse into his arms yet again. "More. I need more of you." She panted in earnest. She needed everything he could give and she needed to show him just how incredible he makes her feel.

'_Thank you God, Mary Magdoline, Thomas Moore'_ He recited every saint's name he could remember. '_She's incredible_.' And so responsive to his touch. They were like a molded pair, made for one another as he wrapped her legs around his back and carried her off to their bed. "I'll give you anything you want Cara. Just tell me. Use that dirty mouth I'm so fond of."

She snorted and pulled him on top of her reaching for the buttons of his shirt and after a whole two seconds of fumbling with them they both ripped the thing right off him. "Naked." She mumbled between demanding the attention of his lips again, hungrily. There was still a sense of tenderness in their kissing even though teeth and light biting of the lips had been introduced. He can do it all, she was discovering. He can be tender, rough, aggressive, servicing, hot and heavy and light and airy all at once. It was a clusterfuck of emotions and sensations she was sure she'd never find with anyone else.

He trailed his lips down her neck and chest exploring her and stopping at each of her voluminous mounds to give them the proper attentions and down her stomach to the edge of the lacy strips of cloth separating him from the promise land of home. She wiggled her hips and raised her legs to help him slide them down and held her breath as he parted her open, getting his first look.

"Dear lord in heaven." He crossed himself in prayer. "So beautiful. Pink and pretty." He ducked his head between her and took a lick which instantly had her panting out his name. "Delicious too and all for me." And he wasn't coming up for air for a while once he got that first taste. If her whole body was addicting, her nectar was the equivalent of cocaine. And her uncontrollable wiggling around in response to his laps at her core was only driving him more wild, making him impossibly harder as he clamped his hands on her hips to keep her steady with him. Looking up her body as she increasingly reached towards a precipice of completion because of him was elating, particularly when he inserted two of his fingers within her and she stared down at him with shock and an expression he could only describe as elated.

"Dave. Dave. Dave. Dave. Dave." She chanted incoherently, already so far gone into her second stretch she knew if she didn't stop this she'd be spent for the night and she was only getting started. "Need you." She reached out her hands without aim glad she came in contact with his hair to yank him up her body.

The moment his lips returned to hers so moaned out tasting herself on him, this incredibly delicious mix of her musk and his spiciness which only drove her closer to insanity in her need for him. She was almost lost in him, so lost it was as if her body was on autopilot in hooking her toes around the waist band of his drawstring pants and pushing them off his bottom and down his legs as far as her height would allow them. A quick swat on his bum had him wiggling them down the rest of the way which ground him against her bare clit and forced wanton sighs from each of them.

Dave hadn't been sure he would ever get to this moment with her, that beautiful precipice of changing everything between them and making them more. She was open to him and willing and wanting to join with him in a way he too often forgot how meaningful it could be. But with her, he had to be sure it would change things only for the better because he wants her thousands of times not just once.

"Bella." He slowed their frenzied paced of caressing one another's bodies with his gentle tone. "You have to be sure." It would be unsub-level torture to pull away from her right now, right as his body lined up so naturally and so perfectly to enter her but he cared too much to not say something.

She took a moment to escape from the cloud of need she's been riding on but when she did manage to focus on his face hovering above hers with care and concern painted in the lines of his face and darkness of his eyes she swallowed at the genuine affection there and caressed his cheek. "I'm not just a lay am I?" Her heart filled with the knowledge of his intentions towards her that were expressed through his eyes before they left his lips.

He shook his head into her hand, gaining comfort from her warm touch. "Once isn't enough Kitten. I want to hold you, make love to you and care for you."

He was enormously vulnerable in that admission which is not a state he so often welcomes. In fact he can count the number of times he's really opened himself up like this in and out of bed on one hand and half of those were with her. So when she ghosted a smile on her lips and pecked his forehead the tightness in his chest was replaced with fulfillment in her next words. "That's exactly what I want with you."

The two stared for just a brief second gathering a deep breath and exhaled it in grateful moans as he slid into her tight channel feeling her softness envelope him and his girth fulfill her. He had to stay put for a moment to let her adjust physically and emotionally to the newness of them being together. Once he saw her finally reopen her eyes from the small bit of obvious enjoyment she got from him just entering her he set a steady pace, changing his angles with small adjustments to her legs but always remaining inside her and never letting his gaze leave hers.

She's had some pretty intense sexual experiences in her life. She's yelled so loud from orgasms she's received complaints from the landlord, twice. But this? Undeniably different. She's never had so skilled a lover, a lover who knows that constantly flipping her back to front and changing things up isn't always the best way to enjoy this. No, Dave wasn't just experienced he was a natural, a man who was born to please a woman and her inner goddess was clutching to him just as her arms were through her first big orgasm of the night because this was _her_ man and no one better fuck with him ever again.

He'd never leave their bed if given the choice. As he slowed his pace to let her ride out that first (loud) orgasm he produced from within her he had just the slightest moment to consider whether or not he could simple hire someone to take care of the rest of life for them and just leave this time, in the cabin. But he also knew he wanted more with her, everything. He's going to bring her to banquetts and show off her unique style. He's going to wrap her in his arms every night and each time show her what it means to be with a man who understands just how good his woman is.

She started to build again as his thrusts took an upward angle and he hit that oh-so-special spot again and again, a spot no man had managed to find on her before. "Dave. Oh. My. God. Keep doing that."

"Penelope." He groaned out. Her voice and her thrusts to meet him and her wiggles and moans and hell, just being her was swiftly undoing him so he kept that angle just as she asked and reached between them to find her button. He knew he made a good choice when her legs locked around his own and her nails dug across the skin of his back.

That was his undoing and the moment he felt her walls clamp down on him and his name expelled from her lips he yelled hers as well and spilled into her, completely claiming the woman he loves as his own.

They both collapsed into gentle kisses and soft wanderings of their hands over the other's body for several minutes as they rode the little after shocks out together. He didn't know how long any of this had taken, how long he made out with her, was in her or just stayed in her and kissed her nose, cheeks and eyebrows with devotion to sealing the image of her flush and satisfied into his mind's eye. "That was—"

She panted and licked her lips before interrupting him. "That was the greatest I have ever…"

"Same here." He rested his forehead on hers, still gaining his breath. "You're so unlike anyone Kitten."

She snorted. "I would think you'd have picked up on that by now."

He chuckled in response and partook his one of his favorite activities which was to stroke her silky blonde hair back from her beautiful face. "I knew from when I first met you. But it's still an wonderful fact."

She ran the back of her hand over his cheek and kissed the other one. "You realize you've made an addict out of me right?"

He smiled and rolled off of her onto his side, pulling her to rest her cheek on his arm and wrapping his other arm around her waist. "I was just thinking that myself."

"Good." She leaned into him and he met her half way to kissing her cheek again. "So long as we are on the same page then."

He chuckled and pulled away, kissing the inside of her wrist before returning her arm to his side. "We definitely are. But I have to say I didn't expect any of this when I invited you here."

"I didn't expect it either. Or to get a kitten. Dave, you got me a kitten." She was still stunned about that. All this incredible change between them and the fact he got her a cat still surprises her. "I thought maybe sex as early as yesterday, but no kitten."

"Well," he confided. "I was nervous you wouldn't want her."

She looked at him truly shocked. "Dave! Buttercup is the most precious thing I have ever seen." Her mind flashed to the image of Mudgie wrapping Buttercup in his tail in front of the fire which is exactly like how she woke up wrapped in Dave this morning. "And you got her a litter box and stuff too… it's just so thoughtful."

He popped his head up and took a look around, glad Penelope brought it up. "That reminds me, I have a present for the kitten and we have Mudgie's to open."

She rarely gets to see him so gleeful as she has this weekend. He was actually going with the flow on opening presents for pets, something she suggested in the car ride up here and he rolled his eyes at but agreed he would let her wrap hers to Mudgie. She saw he did the same. "You got the Kitten a gift? Dave, she _was_ a gift!" she swatted his chest playfully and kisses the inside of his elbow under her.

He shrugged with a slight smile, glad he put one on her face too. "It's in the other bedroom. I think I'm going to get dressed while I'm at it if you want to get out of bed."

She sighed and honestly frowned a bit. "I don't want to ever leave but I know that's not possible." She thought for a moment. "Actually, I am sort of looking forward to what a man like you would get my kitten."

He snickered and pulled her close for a few more moments. "I completely agree. I'll get the gifts and the pets, you stay here and keep the bed warm for me."

She nodded her consent and had to bite her tongue and sit on her hands to keep from jumping him as she watched his sexy little ass walk around the room to grab his robe. She literally sighed in disappointment when he put it on which earned a chuckle, a quick peep show which she delighted in and then him tossing her a robe of her own to wear. It wouldn't exactly be the most ideal to be entirely naked with the pets in the room.

She heard him use the bathroom and popped her head out of the room a couple minutes later, thoroughly quaffed from her extensive efforts at combing out the large lot of tangles that where a product of their intense coupling and giggled up a storm to see Dave being chased by Buttercup down the hall.

"Your kitten is crazy!" He yelled back at her playfully, trying to not be tripped up by the kitten running around his feet.

"You got her!" she decided she was having too much fun watching this to return to the bed sat on the sofa and pat her lap calling Buttercup to her. "Look at those cute little eyes." She cooed as Buttercup continued to try to swat at Dave's legs in apparent excitement over whatever was in her wrapped gift he held in his arms.

Dave quickly snapped up Mudgie's two gifts from under the tree and brought them all over to the sofa to sit next to his… hmm, is she a girlfriend? "Want to open hers before she bites me?"

She pet Mudgie as he came over to see what all the excitement was about. "Oh stop she's not going to bite you." She popped the wrapping off to see a large assortment of catnip toys. "Dave, of course she would be going crazy! You gave her kitty crack!"

He chuckled heartily and opened his own to Mudgie which was his favorite dog treats. Mudgie recognized the bag and stood at attention begging for one. "Sit. Good dog." He gave him two because it's a holiday and opened Penelope's gift to him which was the dog toy he ended up trying to get from one of the other dogs in a pet store two years ago when she had gone with him to pick up food for Sergio. "I can't believe you remember this. I looked all over and couldn't find it."

She shrugged and unwrapped the mouse on a string that Buttercup was eyeing. "I looked through their overstock inventories when we got there. It was in a return case from years ago that didn't get picked up. You'd be surprised what you can find in these places that way."

"You're kinda scary awesome, as you might say."

"You are too. How did you figure out all these gifts for me?"

He shrugged. "I'd say profiling but that's the easy answer. Really, I was saving the perfume thing for when I really messed up and needed your forgiveness. The bear I made because it just reminded me of you and the slippers caught my eye. How did you figure out my gifts?"

She shrugged too between a couple giggles of Buttercup trying to catch the catnip mouse in the air between her paws. "You like cigars. And well…"

He snorted as Buttercup jumped over Mudgie's tail to get the toy and swore his dog rolled his eyes. "Well?"

"Well, Gideon emails me sometimes. He might have mentioned it. Do. Not. Tell anyone." The team would would be up in arms if they knew she was still in contact with the profiler who abandoned them. "I only get the emails because he knows I still keep watch on him and he asks me about how Reid is doing."

Dave sat back and wrapped an arm around her shoulders lightly pulling her into him. "Ah. That explains why he writes me through snail mail then."

Her head snapped to him. "He contacts you too?"

He sighed and scratched his still messy hair. "Well, here or there. We never got along very well but we did found the BAU together and he's had the occasional warning for me. There were a lot when I first rejoined."

She snorted and sat back more fully into him, wrapping a blanket off the back of the sofa around them both and watching Mudgie and Buttercup chase one of the balls of catnip around the room. "What kind of warnings?" She didn't expect he would have had any contact with him or take any advice Gideon had quite so well. She knew they had more than their fair share of fallings out.

"Well, he advised me that I was going to have to learn how to work in a team which I hate to admit he was right about. And he asked me to look after Reid too, but to not openly try to mentor him the way he had. It wouldn't be good for him, you know. He needs to learn to have relationships of his own. And then there was you and then this things about—"

She put her hands up to stop him. "Whoa, whoa. What do you mean about me?" Gideon wasn't exactly her favorite person nor she his so she wondered what was said about her. Stupid snail mail, she couldn't track it nearly as easily and knowing Gideon he was sending it from a local address so it wasn't registered in the sorting system.

"It's nothing really."

"It is, otherwise you would have just said something."

"Becoming a profiler now?"

"No. I just play one on TV. Tell me!"

He dropped his arm from around her and faced his body a bit away. He knew she knew these were distancing gestures as he taught her about those himself. "He warned me that I would you know…"

"No, I don't."

"That I'd end up falling for you." And he said that he better not hurt her otherwise as protective the team is of Reid they are more so of the lovely hacker turned FBI asset.

Her jaw dropped for a moment, wondering if she really did just hear that. He said he's falling for her. Somewhere in her head she realized that but it is so different hearing it from his mouth. Telling her he loved her would be the only thing to beat this out but still she could see he wasn't sure on saying anything, not confident in its return despite what they have been like this weekend. "Dave." her voice betrayed her nervousness as she reached out to link her fingers with his. "He said that to me too and he was right."

His gaze snapped from their hands to her face. "Really?"

"Yes. And...Well, more like he warned me that when I find myself with feelings for you I need to consult the female profilers around me to protect myself." Which was an awkward conversation to start that was sure. It went along the lines of JJ gasping and trying to fretter out details and Emily proclaiming she'd be foregoing the 'no profiling' one another rule for her friend. She'd been so nervous to say anything and yet she was met with nothing but cautious optimism from her friends who kept returning with evidence that he was indeed into her.

His brow wrinkled with concern. "And did you follow that advice?"

She sunk into the cushions and stared at the fireplace. "Emily and JJ know. They kept insisting you were interested since we started our flirting after Kevin. I guess they were right." She was stuck in a realization, her mind just catching up to her body and her heart. David Rossi was into her. David Freaking Rossi, her personal white whale was _falling_ for her just as she was falling for him.

His heartbeat started picking up for two reasons the first being that she's liked him enough to talk about him to her friends, friends on the same team which tells him she's not overly concerned about frat rules. The second being that if JJ and Emily picked up on it, and even Reid had because of that question once floated around then everyone has, including over protective Morgan. And he hadn't been approached to be intimidated by him yet. So maybe, just maybe he isn't going to face a beating when they return to the office in a little over a week. "So, they took that well?"

She smiled into his chest, having heard his heartbeat pick up in what she assumed was excitement she seemed actually serious about this. "Yeah, I think so."

"Good." His stomach began to rumble as he thought that over. "Ah crap Bella, we didn't start dinner." It was well into the afternoon, almost getting dark outside. "Want the ham late or something else?"

She smiled into his cheek and suggested lasagna. "Since, as you said in the car that's your usual Christmas meal. Besides, you need to make me into a good cook." She swept the blanket off of them and managed to not trip over Buttercup who was actively rolling over and over in her catnip haze.

He stood and took her hand, letting her guide him over Mudgie as he joined the kitten in playing on the floor. "Would love to Bella but I would suggest we get dressed because I am so overly fond of your body and seeing you in just a robe means that I won't be able to keep my hands off you."

She looked down on herself covered in nothing but her robe and decided it would be a good idea too. As much as it would be nice to be in pajamas all day or flaunt her nudity which drives him wild she was sure she'd be out of commission from so much good loving if she didn't change soon. He was still eyeing her like his personal present ready to be unwrapped. Which of course was a massive ego boost. "Alright, back to the innocence of Christmas." She winked and practically skipped off all the way to the dresser and began a slight whistle as she rummaged through her draws for some black jeans with little rhinestones on the pockets and a furry pink sweater. Dave was nice enough to take his dark wash jeans and dark red shirt to the bathroom to change so they wouldn't be tempting one another with removing each article of clothing as it made its way on their bodies.

When she got back to the kitchen he already had all the ingredients laid out and proceeded to adopt his instructor tone, the same he used when teaching everyone how to make noodles after Emily came back from the 'dead'. She never had any idea there was so much involved in rolling out the dough or lairing the ingredients but admittedly she was having a good time cooking side by side with him, sliding their creation into the oven one tiny food fight later.

"Would you like to watch another Christmas movie?" he asked her as he brought her to the sofa again, glad Mudgie seemed exhausted and the Kitten finally hitting a low from her catnip high. It was quite adorable seeing the two passed out in front of the fire he needed to replenish like they were drunken teenagers which is a lot like how he feels right now.

They settled into a small marathon of Christmas episodes of the Simpsons and Family Guy and eating lasagna between stealing kisses and cuddling all the while. Dave was so content to just hold her, share a meal, be in her company. Penelope loved this too but was surprised he was actually enjoying these shows so much. "Since when do you like the Simpsons?"

"I always have, Fat Tony is like my alter ego."

She smiled to herself. "He would be. He sounds like you too."

"Maybe when I retire from the BAU again I'll do voice overs."

She cuddled deeper into him and put her empty plate to join his on the coffee table. "Just don't do it too soon. We've got a few years left of milking you for all your unsub catching goodness."

His tone slipped back to the flirtiness he's so used to around her. "I'd much rather you milk me for something entirely different."

She hit his chest with a tongue in cheek smile. "Trust me my personal Super Agent, I am an excellent multitasker and plan on doing both, even in the office."

His eyes lit up. "Really Bella? Because I never pegged you one for office sex."

She shrugged, she never did it before. "I figure worse case is we get caught by Strauss and since it will just give her a heart attack that's something I could totally live with."

He burst into a cackle and finally calmed as the last of the tv episodes on her computer ended and her playlist turned to more slow Christmas songs. "Would you like to dance?"

She silently took his offered hand and let him lead her to an empty area of the floor between the living room and the hall. She felt so silly, rarely ever dancing like this even though it was also entirely wonderful. "You know, I could get used to this if I got better at it."

He sniggered into her hair inhaling her scent deeply. "Anything that keeps me close and moving with you… I'll practice that all you want."

She shuddered as his hand moved to scoop her bottom but was startled when once again the iconic song signaling her best friend's call shocked them out of their state. "I suppose I should answer that huh?"

"If you can find it." Dave looked side to side in the room trying to figure out where the song was coming from. After several long minutes of pinpointing the recurring ringing which was evidence Morgan was hanging up and redialing a few times and thus worried he finally found it buried between two large branches, he and Penelope now both covered in sap yet again.

"Hello my favorite chocolate elf. Merry Christmas to you and yours."

She just couldn't call him something super flirty right now. Derek was her best friend and everyone knew they did this but still, she and Dave had crossed a line that she wasn't all too comfortable shaking with her flirting just yet, not until she talks to him about her and Morgan.

Rossi caught the simple greeting, absent of all forms of flirtation usually present in her tone with the other agent. It did something wonderful to his ego to understand she was refraining from that likely in deference to him and for what they were just doing but he would make it clear at some point he doesn't expect her to change. Morgan is her best friend and she needs that relationship. It's a part of her that he loves.

He mouthed to her that he was going to bring Mudgie out for his quick walk and shrugged on his jacket and boots, answering his now ringing phone as he closed the door. "Rossi." He didn't even check the caller ID he was so distracted by making sure Mudgie didn't run off far out of what his security light illuminated.

Hotch's voice held some alarm and relief. "I need you to go check on Garcia if you aren't snowed in at the cabin."

Well, that answered his unspoken question on whether or not she told anyone she was staying with him for the holiday. "Why?"

Hotch sighed audibly into the phone. "Because Morgan is freaking out wondering why she hasn't been answering her phone and called me and Emily twice each."

He noticed Penelope opening the door just then and holding a hand over the receiver. "He's demanding answers."

"Hotch too." They shared a silent conversation weighing the pros and cons of revealing this to their friends. "Hotch, it's fine. She's here with me at the cabin. We were… busy and didn't hear the phone."

Hotch grunted out. "Don't tell me that means what I think it means. If you hurt her I swear to god…"

Dave had to hold the phone away from his ear as Aaron gave one of his characteristically thorough lectures. "You done yet?" he asked here and there knowing it was probably a bad idea to egg him on but even Penelope was giggling at it. "Ok. Look, I like her a lot."

"So you _are _sleeping with her then." His tone was a bit less harsh and bordering on delight.

Dave overheard Penelope having a similar conversation with Morgan, though there's included a lot of 'Don't worry he's a gentle man', 'yeah he's actually more fun at Christmas than you would think,' and 'he got me a kitty!'.

He turned back to his own conversation. "Yes, but only since this morning."

This sigh was happy but a little conflicted. "Well, she's certainly made you less of a grumpy man like you usually get around the holidays. We'll have to deal Strauss when we get back. Get prepared, I just got an email from Emily with the news about you two. Don't ask me how she got the news already but we all know now."

"Thanks for the warning." He chuckled nervously, aware that the family is going to be calling them off the hook now. "I'll talk to you tomorrow." With that he hung up and joined Penelope inside, Mudgie long back and cuddling up with the kitten.

She hung up her phone as he walked in, staring at it. "Great, I'm already getting texts for JJ."

He snickered and pulled her in for a long hug. "Let's shower and get this sap off of us first. Shore up our collective strength to face everyone."

She smiled back at him and towed him down the hall. First they worked some hand sanitizer into one another's hair to free the sap and washed one another off which of course turned into one long and soapy love making session which had them both screaming and collapsing in bliss before fully tiring them out.

Once dried off with Dave's extra fluffy high thread count towels they slid into bed not bothering with the pretense of clothing and wrapped themselves in one another. "You know, they're probably still calling. We have to deal with them at some point."

"I know." She whined and rested her head on his chest, delighting in the softness of the hair gracing it. So manly, such a turn on and if she had any energy left she'd be climbing on him. "We'll deal with it tomorrow." She yawned out. "Derek wants to have a heart to heart with you." Her chocolate bear called them a couple which made her smile uncontrollably when she heard it. They hadn't named it yet but she was fairly sure she was considerably more committed to him than she was ever with Kevin… which is a scary and elating thought.

"Great." He sarcastically groaned. "He's going to be harder on me than most men are if they're a father." Secretly though he was looking forward to that. Once he passes the Derek Morgan test he can really start calling himself her boyfriend, at least… his heart was rapidly picking up the pace of where he would like to take this.

She snorted into him. "Tomorrow my delectable Super Agent. We'll deal with it all then." She yawned once more and shared a sweet kiss.

"Tomorrow." He agreed and stroked her hair until once again they both fell happily asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Got lots more planned for these two. So don't worry guys! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!

I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

><p>"Dave I can feel you laughing, even if I can't hear it." Her voice held a good deal of only slightly amused warning as they remained wrapped up in one another, both just waking from the sound of one of the cabin's shutters slamming in the high wind gusts. "Could you maybe get the cat off my face?" Admittedly, it's an interesting way to wake up with your new kitten sleeping in a fuzzy warm ball on your head. Adorable, though still annoying. "She's going to smother me."<p>

Amused tears were poking at his eyes hearing her muffled tones. "Sorry Bella." He couldn't hide the cackles rising in his voice as he picked up the sleepy kitten and tucked her between them, hearing his lover take a large gulp of air as if she had been drowning, which was of course pure theatrics. "No day is ever going to be dull with you is it?" Because really, in all his years he's never heard of anyone with a cat who sleeps on their head. If eccentricity is attracted to a like kind then it is no wonder it was this particular kitten to run across his way in need of rescuing. They were natural extensions of one another, owner and pet and they hadn't met even twenty four hours ago. Those hours had held great change between himself and the gold haired goddess of the right side of the bed. They were great, great hours in his opinion.

She stroked the kitten resting just at the spot where her chest matched up to his, still curled in a sleepy ball. "I should hope not." She pecked his lips, amazed that while not the first morning to wake up in his arms this was the first morning to do so when they were a couple, or heading there at least. Nothing was official, but it was obvious. "If you want boring you got the wrong girl."

He tightened the arm under her neck around her back and bent his own head to lay his lips on her. "No, I have the right girl. Finally." He smiled at how her face lit up at the unquestionable tone of the comment and his instincts to take care of her set into action when he heard her belly rumble. "Let's get some food in you so we both have the energy to prove that again and again."

"You're insatiable."

"You're sexy." He accused , then let his hand start to gently stroke along her side. "And laying in our bed naked. What do you want me do? Ignore how hard I already am from just holding you like this?" he rolled his hips into her so she could feel his large length poke at her lower belly. "Maybe we could lose the kitten and get started before breakfast?"

She snorted at the wiggle of his eyebrows, managing to temporarily ignore the incredible flush of heat in her core at feeling him apt for her attention and agreed, taking the kitten in hand and rolling her body so she could drop her gently onto the floor. Of course this gave Dave the perfect opportunity to sneak up behind her in a spooning position and begin kissing from ear to elbow as his talented hands stroked her breasts and lower cheeks. Those seemed to be two of his favorite areas of her body and she had no complaints of him playing there as long as he wanted. "Couldn't wait for me to roll back over?"

"Nope. Wanted to take advantage of you in this position." He lightly bit down on the juncture of her neck and shoulder and licked at the same time, pulling a long moan from her. "I haven't had you like this yet."

She reached her hand behind her to rub his tight butt in small circles she was sure tickled as he so loves, knowing from their vertical adventures in the shower last night it's a sensitive spot for him. "You haven't had me many ways yet."

"Mmmm." He agreed, reaching between her legs she had slightly parted, feeling her silky wet and ready for him. "And I look forward to exploring every way I can have you in and out of bed."

Her breath hitched feeling him smell her hair appreciatively and reach down to her leg, pulling it back over his and thus opening her to him fully. She liked being exposed to him, safe in it, excited by it. "I hope you mean that, both parts." In retrospect jumping in the sack was a little fast and yet, not. She'd like to have a real conversation about them and what they are but of course doing so in the middle of the act wasn't the best time to do it… it was just the time she was most vulnerable. When they are just cuddling or cooking or laughing at the cute chaos of their pets she's comfortable and happy. When they are like this she's excited and happy and even more emotionally invested. That's natural. Reid once gave her the scientific explanation for it but she had zoned out thinking about shoes.

"I do Bella. I mean it all." He stopped the progress of his pelvis moving towards her opening. "Did we go too fast? Do you want to stop? I don't want to push you sweetheart."

She managed to turn her head back to him despite getting lost in the sensation of his lightly rounding her nub with tender care, not really able to make out the details of his face without her glasses on but she could see enough to know he was worried. She could have picked it up from his tone alone though. "Fast, but not _too fast._ Does that make sense?"

"It does." He kissed behind her ear again with closed eyes taking in everything she makes him feel. She was overpowering and for a man used to control in the sack that was saying something. She was quite simply paradigm altering in an activity he's been a grand master at since 1975. "Tell me Cara mia, tell me I can take you."

Her lower belly was clenching and filling with a burning desire and sense of satisfaction in him wanting her so badly, and wanting her participation despite loving his control. He wants her and him, not to use her but to be with her. "I'm yours to take."

He grunted in a territorial caveman driven instinct to claim her again at the words but wanted to make one thing clear as he lined up at her entrance yet again. "And I'm yours to have any time."

"Ohshhhs." She exhaled out in stunted breath when his tip entered her, taking his time to plunge in the rest of the way, inch by inch. She could feel his pulsating member each part of the way reclaiming that as its home and while it might not be politically correct to think or say or whatever, that base instinct was flying her kite high in the wind at being his mate. It was beyond her ability to fully comprehend how wonderful his pumping into her felt, how over stimulating every kiss, lick and move of his hands lit her whole body on fire for a marathon of many, many too short minutes. "You're so fucking good at this."

As if sex couldn't get good enough her coarse complement was only making it all the more satisfying. "It's all about my partner Bella." He busied his hands in slightly pinching her nipples and rolling them between his fingers. "The more I like her the better I can be."

Her teeth began chattering from the nerves of her nipples sending greater joy down towards her center where she was getting a wonderfully deep and fulfilling massage of her interior. "You must like me a lot then."

He caught his tongue from the comment that wanted to naturally fall from his lips, they weren't ready for that and sex wasn't the time for that word drop. "More than you realize."

She was vaguely aware something just happened when she wasn't paying attention but who could when you're special magic spot, as she named it at some point in the shower last night, was being repeatedly hit again and again forcing spasms in her legs that shook them both when she roared out in her first orgasm of the day. "Da…" she couldn't catch her breath. He'd gone slower for her last night during this but he wasn't relenting this morning, he was forcing her through it which was extending the wonderful high so long she wondered if it were even physically possible. "Dave!" finally, she could yell out his name. "Oh, god. God, god, Dave."

"That good Kitten?" he whispered into her ear while trying out rolling his hips in small circles as he pumped into her so he could feel every part of her tight canal, knowing full well she was getting as much enjoyment from it as him. " I wish you could see how intensely stunning you are when you come."

"I'm all for installing a mirror above the bed." Her voice broke when he trailed his teeth lightly over the hickeys she knew she already had. "Actually, I have one over mine at home."

His head popped to attention picturing watching her ride him in her bed. "I'm going to like that."

"So will I. God! Fuck!" her nails dug into his arm around her and his ass she was still toying with. "Just like that, right there." She instructed his toying with her nub again.

"Bella. Bella, cara mia. God." He chanted out to her, enthralled in her controlled clenching of her walls around him which produced incredibly intense feelings within him, coupled by her gentle kneading of his sac. "I can't hold out much longer." He groaned knowing much longer was more like a minute with this overload of sensation.

She didn't get a chance to respond when the second surge of ecstasy shot through every nerve of her body. Her back arched, her whole body was covered in a fine sheen of sweat and she felt them both spill over into some gentle oblivion they didn't return from until their heart beats normalized several minutes of holding one another later.

She rolled her head back on the pillow and reached to the nightstand for her glasses. When they were on and she could finally see again, anything other than the stars and rainbows and unicorns that were ever present in her orgasmic state with this man, the clock read a full hour later than when they woke. "We're going to have to learn how to have quickies. No way we can use up our whole lunch hour or do it on the plane with these timings."

Dave groaned and rolled onto his back. "Stop. If you keep talking about things like doing it on the plane I'm just going to have to have a go at it again and I'd much rather spread that joy out the full day."

She flipped over to look at him, propping herself on her elbow and tracing small patterns in his chest hair. "Just making a point lover boy."

"I'm hardly a boy." He smirked at her, tangling his fingers in her hair and deciding to try to gently pull some of the tangles out he had undoubtedly put there.

She was thoughtful for a moment, trying to not get wrapped up in his grooming sensations again. "How 'bout I upgrade you from Super Agent and Agent Awesome to Agent Incredible and The Orgasm maker… though I don't want to advertise that one too much or I'll have to fight more women off you."

She ruefully shook his head and pulled himself to match her height. "You don't have to worry about any of that. You're the only woman I can see anymore Kitten. Have been for some time."

She was incredulous of course, this was David Rossi… the east coast Hugh Heffner. "Yeah, sure. How long before me had it been? A week? A day?"

A bit uneasily he scratched the hair of his neck. "Actually, since I found out about you breaking up with Kevin."

That certainly got her attention. "So, you've been planning –"

He interrupted her with a single digit to her lips. "No. I didn't plan on anything. Maybe I hoped for something. I don't know. Not what it really turned into though. You're not the type of woman I'd ever just sleep with and go on to another but I didn't realize how deep my feelings for you were until this weekend."

She scooted down the bed to lie flat again and pulled him against her chest, stroking through his thick head of hair. "I understand. It's like… I dunno we had crushes on one another and then we get here and realize its been more and we've been hiding. At least that's how it was for me." She chuckled in remembering this. "Mudgie is like a therapist dog."

Dave giggled too. "He really is. He knows… I swear he knows. And for the record, it was like that for me too."

She grinned at nothing in particular, just relaxing there with him for a few minutes until nature called and forced her from the bed. She came back to the room, poking her head through the door seeing Dave changing the sheets already. If she ever had doubts about dating a thrice married and divorced man twenty years older than herself those simply left the table… he came pre-trained. "If I offer for us to share a shower do you think you can keep it from turning us semi-pro in there?"

He stopped mid fluffing a pillow. "Honestly. No. You go first and I'll start a quiche."

"Ooh. Quiche. Had I known I'd be fed so well I might have slept with an Italian man much sooner in my life. So much wasted time."

He turned to her in all his naked glory. "Well, I am a fine specimen of the nationality."

"And a smug one at that, but it's well place." She sauntered to him and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down for a long kiss which was far less about sex and far more about appreciating how he's always trying to take care of her. Of course, that doesn't mean it didn't turn heated after a few minutes and forced her to pull away once she felt the tiniest stirring of him down under. "Sorry Smart Bear, I should probably get dressed."

He pulled her back to him and ran his hands over her naked body just one more time loving the feel of her soft skin. "Just promise me I am going to get more of this."

She smirked and turned to her dresser to find something to wear. "I would think its pretty obvious I want that."

"Can never be too sure Bella."

She silently accepted that answer and handed him some clothes of his own, and a robe to cover up. "I get tempted too ya know." And skitted down the hall to the bathroom stopping abruptly in her tracks when she saw the state of it. "Buttercup!"

Dave bounded around the corner to see what had put such anger in her tone and stopped when he took in the partially shredded shower liner with the kitten in question riding her way down as her nails tore it apart. "Oh Kitten." He chuckled and pulled her in for a quickly comforting hug knowing she was probably worrying about the minor damage. "I had to replace that anyhow. What color should I get?"

"You're asking me? I'd tell you bright yellow and paint the bathroom pink." She sighed and hated herself for how quickly she came to forgive the young kitten rubbing against her feet with abundant cuteness factor. "I don't think you'd appreciate that."

"Our styles are different, true. But I don't really mind you trying to change my mind on things." He decided to draw a bath instead because a shower was simply not happening with the unusable shower curtain. "Even if you're likely to meet with ill success. What did you call me once? An overly bullheaded jackoff?"

Her teeth clamped down on the inside of her cheek. "You overheard that?" It was just something she had said to JJ about how forceful Rossi had been treating her at the time, belittling her some. She realized it was because he was so devoted to solving the case and when he's on a mission nothing stands in his way but that didn't mean she hadn't needed the other blonde to talk her out of putting his name on the no-fly list.

"Yes. And I deserved to be called a lot more. I'm an ass Kitten. You know that."

"A sweet ass, when you want to be."

He looked back at her when he reached for some Epsom salt he usually uses to tend to sore muscles after a long day of hunting up here but would be great to soothe them a totally different type of exercise. "Well, so long as you know what you are getting into I don't have to feel too bad then. Can I join you in the bath?"

She popped a toe in to test the temperature and deemed it suitable so swiftly sunk her whole body in. "I thought you said you couldn't keep your hands off me."

"So long as I'm between your legs in some capacity I can keep from making it more." He stroked his beard for a moment. "Unless you want more."

She rolled her eyes and offered her hand out to him. "Maybe after you teach me some of this nature stuff today. What's my first lesson."

He sunk between her legs and let her pull him back to rest against her chest. "I suppose since it might still be too stormy to go out I could teach you the basics of survival today. How to conserve energy, make a fire, load a gun. If the snow is done by the afternoon we could shoot out back."

"You know I don't believe in guns. Is this part of that self-defense training you were on about before?"

He wrapped her arms around him, delighting in how soft she was and caring and concerned. "Just enough so you can defend against bears. I can't have you climbing into other men's beds for that reason if I can prevent it now can I?"

She took the loofah she brought with her and left in the shower and began to gently wash his chest. "I wouldn't worry about that. No way I ever go into the wilderness without you around. I'm fairly sure the only other person on the team who knows half the survival stuff you do is Reid, and let's be honest…."

"Yeah, I don't see that happening either."

"Exactly." She wrapped her legs around his lap and slightly moaned out when his strong hands began deeply probing the soles of her feet. "Oh that's good."

"I'm a man of many talents."

She nuzzled his hair and sighed with content at feeling him, seeing this side of him she always wondered about. For years, before she even mentioned anything to JJ or Emily about her Rossi crush all three had speculated on how he would be with someone he likes, not just in bed. And here she is, learning first hand. "You realize I have to report on some of those to my female folk right?"

It was his turn to sigh now, though with a hint of the inevitable in his tone. "Will it be a good report?"

"The best." She leaned forward to lightly nibble on his ear. "And I'd like to get it out of the way as quickly as possible so I can spend the rest of the day with you."

He stood up and pulled back the curtain in the shower. "Well, the weather is a lot better than I thought. Want to shoot first while we're sure that lasts? We can talk to everyone whenever."

She groaned just slightly as he handed her a towel and began drying himself. "You're really going to make me learn aren't you?"

He helped her safely step out of the tub. "Oh come on. I know Morgan taught you some gunmanship. Doesn't your boyfriend get to teach you a couple lessons too?" He turned away quickly and as nonchalantly as possible hoping he didn't just speak out of turn with that title. He held his breath for several seconds when she hadn't said anything and when he turned back to her he saw nothing but that same happily bewildered expression she held when she learned that Buttercup was hers.

"Boyfriend?" it was her turn to hold her breath. This was eerily similar to when Kevin had said the same thing, the only difference being she actually felt like Dave was more than just that title. She was surprised to hear him say it though.

"Well. Uh—" he ran his fingers through his greying hair. He was glad she seemed so pleased with the title. "with your, and Derek's, permission of course."

She understood his nervousness when it came to her chocolate thunder. He's protective of her. Kevin was good with him and let's be honest, Kevin couldn't hurt a fly. He didn't have to worry about him so much but he did have to worry about Dave. David Rossi, the famed man of the hour, every hour. The _only_ thing Dave's reputation didn't include was cheating. They all knew he'd rather stab himself than do that so as far as that went there was a big plus in his favor. But Derek would worry about her heart being broken on everything else. He'd worry about her career and her place in the team and her ability to just simply be happy. He's always going to worry about that even when they are old and gray. When Emily had told her about the conversation she and Rossi had about Carolyn, Penelope understood it. She was his Derek… soul mates in friendship, someone you could be romantic with but that was never just right.

She reached out her arm to wrap around his neck and the other to turn his attention back to her. "Well, let's get dressed and eat and then I suppose your girlfriend will let you teach her how to shoot."

His smiled was so wide he was fairly sure he was straining the muscles in his face, and he didn't care one bit. "Alright. I suppose I can't keep you naked forever now can I?"

"As much as I would like that, no." She pulled on her bra first and had to laugh at his disappointed expression that his two big favorites of her body were covered. "Oh stop." She smacked his behind as he passed her out to the hall for his own clothes. "It just means you get to undress me later. If you earn it."

His eyebrows rose in anticipation of whatever game this was going to produce. "Little stops a man like me from getting what he wants Gattina."

"Still," she called with just her head poking out the door. "if you need more motivation remember this. I've yet to show you just how dirty my mouth can be." She winked and closed the door on his lured expression.

'_O-M-G. David Rossi is my boyfriend.'_ The realization hit as she finished brushing out her hair. '_Holy crap! He hasn't let himself have one in years.'_ And that's when the next realization hit, just as she was adjusting the hem of her sweater and bending to put on a pair of his warm wool socks he lent to her. He's breaking down all his own rules about dating again. He'd told her a few times over the years he could only ever really date a woman, have a relationship with a woman if he saw a potential for her to be 'it' for him. Does that mean he sees that with her?

She had to sit down on the edge of the tub for a moment because the whole room suddenly seemed to be spinning. She loves him, she knows she does but she's got to take a minute to wrap her head around what this could mean while everything is still so new. Everyone would worry about him hurting her. She's a tender soul and everyone knows that. But his heart is pretty much trampled on. He's got just as much to lose, maybe more. She never really considers his age but it is true she's got more time ahead of her to find Mr. Right and he doesn't… he's fragile too. Could she manage to not hurt him?

She began a near frantic pace of the small bathroom thinking over everything she could remember of their friendship. He's a strong man and there's no doubt on that. He's incredibly intelligent. He's not Reid smart, he's Rossi smart… a mix of book smarts and his undeniable street smarts. He's pure romance too. From his love of food and wine to the good things in life he's romanced her and the rest of the team for years because hell, he's Italian. And he's always been there for her even when he wasn't the person she went right crying to first. But when she wanted him, he came right to her. When Emily had gone to Paris he let her cry on his shoulders more than once during the work days that followed. She'd secretly sneak in there and use his sofa as a safe place and he always covered for her for it being a work thing.

And she did the same for him. There'd been more than one early morning she'd come with coffee in hand and share a simply reassuring silence after a particularly awful case or when there was some personal tradgedy afoot. She cares for him so deeply, so ardently. She'd protect him from anything and she knows he's exactly that way for her.

'_Daivd Rossi. Penelope… Rossi?'_ She had to shake the smile off her face. All she needs to know is that she's not going to run off from him and break his heart. She doesn't have to get so ahead of herself.

"Come on Cara. The quiche is almost done." He wasn't going to pretend he didn't always wonder what takes women so long in the bathroom. It will forever be a mystery for him. "You're too pretty to need to primp so much." And he really meant that.

It isn't just any ol' woman he'd sign his heart over to again. He's taken some big chances in his life but this one is one of the biggest. He's already so far gone for her she has the power to just destroy him. And he won't hide that part of that is he wants to explore the possibility of her being the final woman in his life… when he experimentally mentally reassigned his surname to her had his whole body jumping in electric shock and he wondered if he'd ever be so lucky. But even if she might never take that road with him he would take every bit of enjoyment of that variety she would give him.

At fifty four years old he had a girlfriend and he was surprisingly delighted in the fact.

She opened the door with a genuine grin on her face. "Flatterer."

"Just calling it like I see it." He kissed her forehead and led her to the kitchen, immediately pulling out the quiche he popped in while she was still primping. He'd also taken Mudgie out and fed both pets but he wasn't going to mention that lest she think he was making comment on her bathroom duration. "You want to make the ham today so it doesn't go to waste?"

She poured out two cups of coffee for them. "Yeah, that's a good idea. I hate waste. We should have that Mac and Cheese on the side too." She peeked out the window looking at the snow. "I'm surprised the storm is over."

He cut their portions and brought them to the table. "Yeah, I checked out front. I don't think we are snowed in anymore. Seems most roads are clear now too. So, if you want… I'd like to bring you on a date maybe tonight or tomorrow. I thought a movie or a play? There's a production of Little Shop of Horrors tomorrow night. It's opening night but I'm a platinum member of the theatre so I could get us tickets."

Her eyes lit up in genuine delight. "Really? Opening night?"

He knew he made the right choice in mentioning that. She loves the theatre which is something they certainly share and he wants to build on their common ground. For two people with such different personalities they do appreciate some of the same things. They both love food and good wine. She might have bright tastes but he's seen more than a few selections of Jimmy Choo and Prada in her wardrobe and of course he has those same fine tastes himself. Add that to work, the fact that despite their age they find a great deal of common ground on music and what have you… yes. They could be good together and he hopes this date is just the first step to proving it. "Yep. And we could get dinner too. Maybe next week the Opera?"

"Plays, the opera. I still don't see how you can possibly be divorced so many times." She took a nice big bite of her quiche. "And you cook like you make love. Jackpot."

He reached across the table for her hand. "And you know just how to stroke a man's ego. That, your wit and manifold attractions," he eyed her up and down, his gaze lingering on her breasts which taste like honey "I think my first three marriages were just a prep course for teaching me how to appreciate a woman like you."

She playfully glared at him. "Are you saying I'm difficult to handle?"

He chuckled at her mock offense. "I'm saying you're strong and not a lot of men can handle a strong woman. I certainly couldn't when I was younger."

"Again, just proves my point about you." She finished off her plate and patted her lips clean with her napkin. "Alright. Let's go practice."

His eyebrow raised. "Shooting or something else?"

She rolled her eyes at his amazing libido. She's not quite sure what a couple of her friends had been saying about the older men they dated not being up to the challenge. Maybe David Rossi is an anomaly but he could probably go all day unlike her. He tires her out so easily just because he manages so many orgasms in one sitting. Not that she's complaining. "Shooting and then maybe something else."

"Oh alright." His face fell in feigned disappointment. Actually, he felt on top of his world at the moment. She's his girlfriend, going on a date with him tomorrow night to a play they'll both love and he get's to teach her some skills she could use as self-defense someday. He hates the idea she might be taken by an unsub and not be able to do anything about it simply because she doesn't want to learn all this. The way Hotch had to lose… he can't go there.

They quickly cleaned up and pulled on their boots and coats and gloves and Dave got out two of his rifles and a good lot of ammunition from his locked safe in the small utility room off the kitchen which housed the washer and dryer and water heater. Together they trudged through the slightly melting snow outback to the area Dave had long ago set up as target practice.

He spent several minutes teaching her about every aspect of how different types of fire arms are constructed and what mechanism is responsible for what action. He was pleased she actually seemed interested in it despite her dislike for the violence associated with a weapon.

She paid as close attention as she could. She knew he wanted her to learn this both because he wants her to go hunting at some point and because he wants her prepared in case she ever needs to know these things for self protection. She was actually flattered he cared so much, not surprised but flattered. "Can I shoot it now?" She wanted to get it over with and she had to admit holding a firearm gave her an odd sense of power she imagined her agents must sometimes have. At the very least she felt like she had a shot of protecting herself if some unsub popped up just then, or a bear.

He was surprised at that but agreed, helping her line up her shot. When she fired she got it just a few inches off from center. "Wow." He pat her on the back. "That was wonderful Bella."

She looked at him with a furrowed brown, a bit confused. "But I didn't get it right."

He shook his head at her. "You got it very close. Actually, that was a great, great shot. If that was a violent unsub you would have hit his heart or a lung. Lung shots are good shots let me tell you."

She wasn't sure how she felt about that but decided to reload and shoot again. Ten rounds later it was quite apparent she had a fairly natural talent as a good shot. "Maybe I should get licensed." She conceded at his proud smile at her. "I don't want to ever use my weapon but it would put you all at ease to know I have one wouldn't it?"

He adamantly nodded and took a few shots himself, hitting the center of the target dead on. "It would make taking you into the field a bit less worrisome but we're always going to be protective of you. You're valuable to us personally and professionally."

She was really touched and decided she would put off any decision on this for another time. "Let's make a nice fire and hot cocoa. Please?"

He agreed and led her back to the cabin, depositing the firearms where they belong and going to light the fire while she made some of the cocoa he had bought her for her stocking and noticed she had popped the ham in the oven to cook up for their late lunch/early dinner. He met her back on the sofa where she was already sipping her cup with real pleasure, having added some whipped cream and chocolate syrup on top. "You know." He hedge a tad cautiously, wondering how kinky she might get. "I'd love to make you my personal dessert someday." He covered his finger with some of the cream and headed for his mouth but found his wrist diverted towards her, she taking the appendage between her lips. "Oh God."

She snickered as she continued to lick and suck on his finger as a promise of what she would do lower. "Mmm. That was tasty. Perhaps," she put her cup and his down on the table, knelt between his legs and pulled his belt buckle towards her for easier access in unfastening it. "I could make you my dessert first."

He was speechless watching her eye his growing bulge as she licked her lips showing him just how much she wanted to savor him and when she finally did get his top button unfastened he moved cup her tit through the v-neck shirt and under her bra, feeling how soft and smooth and decadent her bulk is. "Oh dear heaven." his head rolled back as she freed his rock hard length and traced her thumb over the sensitive tip.

Her mouth watered as she looked down on it and realizing how much he was enjoying this and she hadn't even started. It made her unbelievably smug that she's taking the ultra-experienced David Rossi for a magic carpet ride. "Dave. You have to watch me."

He looked back down at her seeing her reach her tongue out taking one experimental lick of him from base to tip.

She moaned in appreciation. "Salty and spicy like the rest of you. I bet," she reached behind her to the whipped cream and chocolate taking a dollop on her fingers and slightly spreading it over him. "mixing a little sweetness will only add to the experience. What do you think though? Should I try it? You're the culinary expert here."

He swallowed hard. "I um, I think you might like it."

"mmm." she lightly moaned and slightly shifted her weight to make this more comfortable. "I think we both will." and with that she took the head into her mouth, swirling her tongue to welcome him.

His hips buckled up into her mouth forcing him in a little more but he was at least in control enough to not slam himself down her throat. He didn't want to hurt her and that was the only thing that kept his uncontrollable thrusts at a minimum. But she didn't seemed to mind. Actually, from her toying with his base and balls with one hand and reaching up under his shirt to feel his chest and squeeze his nipples she seemed pleased to be having this effect on him.

And lord was it effective. Her stared back into her eyes as they watched his reacations. He watched as she tilted her head side to side, alternating between licks and sucking on him, her cheeks hallowing here or bulging there. He watched as she spread more chocolate and whipped cream lower on his shaft and took him in all the way deep into her warm, vice like throat. "Son of a bitch that's good. Goddess, you're a goddess."

She pulled him out with a pop. "Don't I know it." She eyed him with pure confidence and lowered herself further down to lick him lower.

He'd never gotten any of his wives to venture there orally before. Slightly rubbing his balls… maybe, if it was an anniversary. And when other women he's slept with have done it, it certainly wasn't with any sort of experienced hand like this woman. She was beyond his ability to comprehend.

She rubbed his thighs gently and kissed her way back up him, elated in the pure desire slash awe. She licked just under the base where she knows men are most sensitive and took a great deal of pleasure in seeing his head roll back and then return to watching her as she likes. She wants him to see just who is giving him this treatment.

"Bella. More. Please." He begged. He's not used to begging but he really couldn't give a shit when she took him back into her warm, moist channel and once again deep within.

She could feel his pulsing towards fulfillment and slowed her pace, pulling him out some to work him mainly with her tongue and cheek because if she was honest with herself she wanted to keep him right on that edge of explosion as long as possible. She was happy to stay like this all day even if the ham started to burn.

The foreign female voice threw them. "David Francis. Why am I always catching you with your pants down?"

"Dave." Penelope popped her head up and replaced it with a nearby throw pillow she shoved to cover his lap. "Is there a female unsub after you?"

He was a bit confused in the rapid shift from about to burst in her mouth to whatever was happening now as he opened his own eyes to see hers locked in fear towards the front of the cabin. When his gaze followed hers he saw the fairly tall brunette woman standing in the doorway watching them with a defined look of disgust present. "Great. Just what I need." He bit out, recognizing her instantly.

Penelope stood staring back at him with real concern over who this woman could be. Why is she so mad? Unsub seemed to be out since he isn't reaching for a gun. She was still set in shock but not enough to not have a dawning idea. "Is she another…" she couldn't even finish as she removed herself from standing there in front of him in disgust that there's a possibility there is another woman in his life.

His eyes widened in pure alarm as he recognized what she probably thought and hurried to correct her assumption. "No Kitten! No." He buttoned and zipped his pants so fast he could have injured himself. "We're caught but it's not like that."

She wanted answers that moment. "Who. Is. She?" she demanded with no question in her tone he better answer he right away.

He pointed to the doorway the woman still filled, her face now set in interest rather than anger. "Kitten." He put his hands up in surrender and gestured to the woman a little younger than himself with a calming tone. "Honey, this is my sister, Celeste."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for R&R guys! Hopefully this chapter is building on some things and you will soon see, within the next few chapters a sort of surprise and crisis. So, expect team members to arrive into our story soon.

I don't own Criminal Minds

* * *

><p>Celeste stepped inside and closed the door behind her, about to say something when Dave turned to her, some anger evident as he looked worried at the blonde woman's reaction. "Celeste, this is my girlfriend Penelope."<p>

The brunette took a second to digest that information. As far as she knew her brother had given up on all that long ago. "Hello Penelope. As he said, I'm his sister." Sadly, she's almost used to walking in on her brother like this since they were kids. But from Samantha Delminico in the eighth grade to Dave's last wife, none of them seemed as truly horrified as this woman and she didn't even catch her with _her _pants down. Actually, none of those other women ever spoke to her brother like that either… demanding without being forceful. She kinda liked it, which is why she made the decision to put her at ease. "He might be a dog but he doesn't cheat."

"Oh." She blinked expressionlessly, unsure if she should be relieved or scared. She was coming down on the latter to be honest. She realized how incredibly awkward this was, also feeling that she had a good deal of chocolate sauce around her mouth and as lady like as possible she wiped it away. Just lovely, not only did his sister walk in on oral sex, but it just had to be a tad bit kinky. "It's nice to meet you."

The older brunette was still a bit stunned. This woman was not at all like her brother's usual conquests. Others simply left or excused themselves or made excuses or something but while certainly uncomfortable she wasn't apologetic and if this woman likes her brother, she shouldn't be.

Different. That was the word running through her mind. She was unlike anyone she herself had met either and she could tell just from how the woman held herself and how her brother seemed to care so deeply about her in just how he looked at her that something was indeed very different with this one. "It's nice to meet you as well even if I am incredibly surprised."

Rossi sighed with relief when he saw Penelope's stance finally relax and he made his way to her, gently petting her hair to further calm her, knowing that while she realizes there isn't another woman, she just made perhaps the most awkward of all introductions to his family and it is in her nature to worry. She is beyond anything else, a worrier. "Sorry Kitten, I don't know what she's doing here." He looked to his sister in accusation. If she'd just bother knocking his poor sensitive girlfriend wouldn't have been caught in a compromising position and he'd have gotten off on what was undoubtedly the best blow job he'd ever received.

She held her hands up in the air in surrender, knowing it is her own fault she came in unannounced that she had to witness what she did. She also knew Dave wouldn't be happy seeing her just drop by his precious cabin like this. Only Mary ever saw it and she only got to because her husband was beating her. Other than that, not even their mother ventured out this way, knowing his desire for a private retreat. Reason number two she was surprised to see him here with someone. "Mama is worried sick. You haven't answered your phone in three days and as much of a grump as you are over the holidays you always answer for her." Of course, looking at the busty, pretty, young blonde he has his arm possessively wrapped around certainly explains why.

His eyes widened at the mention of his mother. "Is she here?" He missed her dearly. He'd been thinking of asking Penelope to fly out with him for a couple days to visit her just at the end of the two week stand down. Who knows when they'd get the opportunity next but apparently fate had other ideas.

Celeste nodded in the affirmative. "She's still in the rental. You know her. Once she got her mind set she made me take the first flight out she could find with her. Mary told us how to find the place." She shrugged. She wasn't going to say no to her mother. Hell, no one would. She might be old but she's still got them all afraid of being whipped if they cross her.

Again he sighed, but out of resignation. He was excited to see his mother if he were honest but he knew Penelope was going to freak out at this forced meeting of his family when they themselves just got together. One look at her pleading face and he knew that was the case. "She's going to want to meet you sometime. You might as well get it over with." He so desperately wanted them to get along, it would be that final thing he needed to be absolutely sure that Penelope was different from the rest.

She lightly pushed her hands against his chest, watching his sister's reactions from the corner of her eye. "Dave." She lowered her tone hoping to not be rude in wanting a bit of privacy for this. "I want to meet your mother, I do."

"I sense a but coming."

She looked him in the eye, a tad annoyed. "Of course there's a but coming!" She was completely overwhelmed. One second she's about to taste his salty goodness, the next she's terrified of a possibility of another woman, then she's mortified at it being his sister and she's supposed to magically put all that in a box and meet his mother. He knows her better than that, he knows she's sensitive and has to take a time out. Doesn't he?

He hated himself, but he chuckled a little. "You're so pretty when you're flustered." He stopped himself from leaning in and kissing her when she crossed her arms over her chest and put on the 'don't mess with the goddess' look on her face. He knew he needed to be more supportive, even if she is absolutely adorable like this. "Ok, what's this but?"

"But…" she bit out between clenched teeth. "Your sister just caught me with your dick in my mouth!" she practically yelled the last part which forced a laugh from his sister and mortified her when she realized she burst out like that. "I need a minute." She visibly tried to calm herself, her tone remitting to some penance. "Just, a minute."

Celeste stepped forward to her a bit, looking at Dave with a defined smirk on her face as the blonde's deep breaths were audible. "This one's different." She gave another quick examination of the woman clad in lime green jeans, a paisley top and pink head band that matched her glasses. "I like her." She said thoughtfully then waved her hand to shew them off. "I don't want to deal with you grumpy all afternoon because of blue balls so go bust a nut while I take momma with me to that store a few miles down and pick up some Midol or something."

Penelope stopped her near hyperventilating pant to calm down, stunned at his sister's blunt statement, even more so that Dave easily accepted it, yelling instructions to get a new shower liner at her while she closed the door behind her abrupt exit.

She turned to him once his sister was gone, already feeling a large weight off her shoulders. "Well. She's certainly brusque." And admittedly, wonderful to give them the time. She was still exceptionally horny from all she had just done with him and feeling his still rock hard erection pressing against her stomach as he enveloped her in his arms was certainly reminding her of that fact.

"Yeah." He scratched his neck, one of his three biggest nervous gestures. "Look, I um… I'm sorry this is thrust upon you and I don't know if they plan to stay or what. And I am really sorry she just walked in and you had to—" his apology was cut off by her unzipping his fly again. "Kitten?" he asked with hope and curiosity as she fondled him through his boxers with one hand and led him to their bedroom with the other. How could she possibly switch back into the mood so quickly? It was easy for him, he'd be hard for hours since he was so close but didn't come.

"Shhh." She scolded, pushing him back on the bed. "We get tewnty minutes tops. I am making the most of it and not taking chances of the next person to walk in on me being your mother." That would be just infinitely worse.

"I—Oh god." He moaned as she resumed her course as if nothing even happened. Once again he could feel her tongue swirling around his sensitive spots and while he couldn't believe he could be so close yet again she also wasn't letting him get off so easily. "Please, please. You're killing me." He couldn't even be sure if he remembered his own name at the moment.

She giggled around his length still inside her which she was sure sent loads of pleasure through him and decided she wanted some fun of her own. He owed her, his family walking in like that.

As quick as she could she stood up and stepped away from him, chuckling at his confused and disappointed look to her. His eyes were as round and wide as a child whose puppy was just taken away.

"Bella?"

She snorted and rummaged through her selections in the closet. "I need to change into something your mother might like." She innocently answered him. "A dress should do, right?"

He nodded, completely incapable of comprehending how she could be focused on that when for the second time in ten minutes he's been left hanging at the edge of the abyss. "Uh, yeah."

She giggled evilly and shucked her clothes behind the closet door, not letting him see which she knew was probably more torture than anything else. When she peaked back at him now clad in her black wrap dress with zebra print trim, she saw him still lying there as if he forgot how to function without her. "I am going to look at all of this as an opportunity." She sauntered to him refraining from laughing at the sight of him exposed on the bed and staring at her with fascination.

He sat up a bit to look at her, trying to figure out what she's getting at and how her ultra-optimistic spirit he so admires found something positive to latch onto in this situation. "What exactly do you mean Kitten?" he crossed his fingers hoping it was something sexy.

She stopped her advance toward him just a few feet from the bed where he was sitting with his legs over the edge. She wondered how he would react, knowing she was going to love it since he was eyeing her like a steak. "We decided we needed to learn how to do quickies," she innocently shrugged one shoulder. "And I'm wet and not wearing panties yet."

She squealed as he darted directly to her and spun her back to the wall, wrapping her legs around his waist and pushing into her in one swift move which had them both moaning out in sheer pleasure. It was purely orgasmic, being possessed like that by the man she loved. He was so in need of her, so desperate to send them both to completion she wouldn't have cared at this point if someone did walk in. She also didn't care about the light bite marks on her exposed neck he was leaving or how she ripped his shirt right open to feel his skin. He's loaded, he can buy more shirts but she couldn't live in that moment without feeling the blazing hot skin of his back and latching her nails into him as he expertly handled her as always.

His lips greedily covered hers snuffing out the labored pant of her breath as he plowed into her almost recklessly. Their pace so far had been on the slower sensual side but this was a quickie after all so he gave her all he had, encouraged by her near silent demands at his ear for more, harder, faster. She was driving him absolutely nuts in his desire for her. Even buried deep inside his lover he craved her body more and more, purely like a drug. He was fairly sure he'd never tire of her company in bed or outside of it. She was phenomenal company and exceptional in love making… a true equal he hadn't ever felt he found before.

"Shit. Right here." she moaned as her head fell back against the wall when his hips took a bit more of a pendulous pace making him rub up against her clitoris with every fevered pass. She was getting so close, so fast. She'd think it impossible but he was proving otherwise. "Come inside me." She half begged, half ordered. "I need to feel it in me."

"Oh god" he groaned right at the edge again. Her command/plea was absolutely driving him to the brink. Coming inside of her is better than he can imagine. It was the one downside to that blowjob, he'd rather finish with her soft walls clutching around him, seeing her flush with excitement and her eyes rolling back in her head as they rode it together. If she left him hanging this time he'd simply pin her to the mattress and continue on no matter who walked in.

She was right there, right at the rise of the crescendo and she wanted him there with her. "Come on Agent Incredible! Fill'er up." her breath caught and body spasmed when a carefully placed finger sent her orgasm into overdrive and she felt his full load go deep within when her walls clamped around him.

It took several long seconds for her to catch her breath, Dave's still ragged as he rested his forehead against hers looking entirely spent as he should... He just basically ran the equivalent of a marathon, the Boston marathon, and all on Heartbreak Hill. "I think." she couldn't finish, needing to take another deep breath.

"You think?" he pushed out, only slightly recovering. Her dirty talk is almost too much for him sometimes. Her last two requests kept running through his mind and had he not just emptied himself into her he'd be hard again from just the memory.

"I think I like quickies," she panted, trying to control her breath. "And doing it clothed. That was my first time like that."

He quirked an eyebrow at that, excited to have shown her something entirely new. "Any other things I can be your first in?" his caveman instincts to want to claim her were still quite potent even in post coital bliss. He let her legs slide down his body but continued pressing her to the wall as he fixed her hair and trained the bottom half of locks not in the messy bun to hide her hickies.

She loved that seductive edge to his voice when he said things like that and it always sent her signals flaring for another round, but she had to put an end to it right there and then. "A few things. We'll get to them." she promised, wiping some of the sweat off his brow. "Zip up." she urged, kissing him sweetly on the lips. "They'll be back soon." And she needs to get herself into a non-sexed up mindset to meet mama Rossi.

She was excited but nervous as hell. She only just got together with him and already she's meeting his family. It's insane, not a normal pace in the least… but then, nothing is normal about her life in all honesty. She's a college dropout hacker who spends her days (and many nights) helping the FBI track down serial killers… normal went out the window with her old boring wardrobe several years ago.

He reluctantly stepped back from her, not wanting to separate but realizing he didn't have time to cuddle with her as he was want to do, and wiped himself clean with some tissues from the bedside table, handing some over to her to do the same. "I really am sorry about her just dropping in like that."

She didn't look up as she straightened herself out. "It's not your fault. I am just overwhelmingly embarrassed. I can't believe _that_ is how I meet the first member of your family." She shook her head side to side. "Some first impression that is. At least she was nice enough to feign liking me."

He stopped his progress to the closet for a new shirt and diverted to her by the mirror, turning her to him with both hands firmly planted on her shoulders. "If anyone had to catch us like that I am glad it was Celeste. She's only judgmental of me womanizing instead of trying to find a good woman. She disliked all my wives and girlfriends since we were kids and she doesn't reserve comment on anything. She's brutally honest and abrupt as I am sure you noticed."

She had to give him that. "Does that mean she's going to be telling everyone?"

He sighed at her remaining worry, wishing he'd done something as simple as lock the damn door. He always does at home but here in his sanctuary he tries to be able to leave it unlocked, make himself feel less paranoid as the job makes him. In fact, the cabin isn't even in his name anymore to help ensure some unsub doesn't come searching for him there. It's technically owned by a trust that his publisher's son runs for him. So one would think that family members being a threat, here where no one visits him wouldn't even be on the bench of things to come across. "No. She's blunt with her own issues but discrete with others' stuff. And when she said she likes you she definitely meant it. First impressions are everything to her and she sticks to them forever. Obviously you made a good one despite the situation."

She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and lightly ran her hands up and down his arms. "Good. I need an ally if I am to face mama Rossi." She looked up to his eyes. "Believe it or not I have only been brought home once to meet a guy's parents and that was Derek's mom." She had to shift her gaze to their feet between them. "I'm not the girl you take home."

He silently cursed all the damn fools she's ever been with and simultaneously thanked them because their oversight was his gain in getting this astounding woman. "You most certainly are. I wish I had the opportunity to voluntarily prove that to you. But be yourself Kitten. They'll love you just like I—you'll be fine." He hit his head internally. Letting it slip he loves her in this circumstance was not good timing. She deserves real romance when he says that. He hates himself for not having lit a single candle for her yet or serenading her or anything. She still gives him chase but he wants to show her just how precious he finds her. "Ok?"

She swallowed imperceptively hard realizing what he stopped himself from saying and she's glad he did because she wasn't ready to hear it, not yet. She feels that way but it is going to take more than three hours of officially being together to make her comfortable enough to say it. "OK. I need to check the ham. I guess we have guests for dinner."

Just as she was finishing her sentence the knocking on the door started and he made his last efforts at looking casual as they walked to the door. Penelope opened it and only Celeste was there, looking over her to Dave. "Go help mama out of the car. She says only her strapping son is strong enough to lift all eighty eight pounds of her." She looked to Penelope as her brother slithered past both of them to the blue hybrid sedan. "Seriously, she loves stroking that boy's ego."

Penelope snorted just a bit and took one of the bags she was carrying from her hands and into the kitchen, leading the way for Dave's sister to follow. "He loves an ego stroke almost more than anything else." She bit her tongue realizing how that sounded.

Celeste took her own turn to snort, pulling out a box of condoms and tossing them to her. "You would know. And I didn't know if you two needed those. You're probably young enough for the pill though, right?"

"Interesting way to get at my age I must say." She eyed the box, thankful she didn't have to use these with him because she was indeed on the pill.

The brunette eyed her curiously. Nothing really gets by this girl. She likes that too. "Are you a profiler too?"

"Uh- well." Penelope sputtered, unsure if she should be saying the truth here. It might not go over well to learn Dave is not only dating a woman twenty years younger but also a subordinate.

Luckily, Dave broke her stunted retort. "Celeste." He rolled his eyes and rubbed his mother's back as he led her to a seat at the small table. "I'll answer your questions in short order ok? Get it out of the way?"

She smiled at him. "I do appreciate efficiency." After all, she's a self-employed efficiency expert consultant. It's sort of ingrained itself into everything about her, from no-nonsense talk to her functional clothing choices… though she did appreciate Dave's new squeeze's style too.

Penelope wanted to burst into a few fits of giggles at his mother's rolling her eyes between two of her children. Hot headedness was probably genetic now that she thinks on it. She's quite nervous to hear Dave's assessment of her but eager too, especially since she wants to rip off the Band-Aid and be introduced to his mother.

Dave smiled at Celeste with a bit of relief that he detected nothing but genuine interest in Penelope. "Good. She's thirty five, never married no kids. Her parents passed on when she was eighteen. She's a technical analyst at the BAU… one of the greatest hackers in the world so if you don't want to be on the no-fly list I wouldn't piss her off. Cara, what's your rank?"

She automatically answered. "NSA said I'm number four. But we all sort of stopped counting when I was recruited. Being law abiding doesn't exactly allow for proving my worth."

He smiled at her with pride and continued the run down. "She can't stand the images of what she sees daily but puts up with it. She even councils victims' family members in her spare time when she's not cheering us up, organizing a party, doing something for charity or rehearsing for a play. Her best friend is one of my colleagues whom she flirts with like crazy but friendly so if you hear the worlds 'god of thunder', 'chocolate Adonis', 'mocha muffin' or something like that it's probably him on the phone. She's quite persistent when she wants something her way, and never above threatening to use her goddess talents to do so. She cares too much, which is her biggest downfall and she's addicted to those online games." He sat across from his mother trying to think of anything else. "Oh. And now she has a kitten."

Penelope smiled at them both when they turned their heads to her. "Actually, he just got me the kitten. Named her Buttercup for me any everything."

For the first time, Dave's mother spoke in response to that. She was tiny, frail and yet her eyes made you realize she certainly knew how to handle herself despite her gray hair and support hose. She probably taught Dave everything he knows about wielding a gun, or at least provided the Super Agent DNA that's made him so fabulous at it. "Well, I do always appreciate those run downs" she rolled her eyes, clearly not appreciating it. "But tell me dear. Are you another tramp that's going to be taking advantage of my son?"

Penelope's jaw dropped half way to her knees. "What?" she asked, and if she sounded partially enraged and offended, well… she was. She's never been accused of anything like that before.

Dave's eyes bugged and so did Celeste's, the former going to his mother's side while the other to Penelope both trying to talk them out of arguing but that didn't seem to stop mama Rossi. "Are you deaf?" she yelled over her son's pleas to leave his girlfriend alone. "I asked if you are going to be another gold digging, good-faced-until-I-get-his-money tramp!"

Penelope took several calming breaths as Celeste, her new favorite person right now advised. She was brought up to respect her elders even when they were being gigantic douche bags and she could see Dave's pleading and apologetic eyes as he tried to think of something to say but this conversation was going much faster than him. She tried to keep her voice even despite the hurt evident in her eyes. "I understand you don't have a good history with Dave's wives but if I needed money there are far easier ways to get it than spending seven years of my life getting to know someone and working my way up to that. I'm a hacker lady. I could rob you blind without you even knowing it."

The elder woman's greying brow rose at the challenge in the blonde's voice. She's truly not used to that. No one other than Gio's mother who eventually became her mother in law ever gave her such a challenge. When she asked something equally harsh of her other son's fiancé that girl almost bent in half at the pressure and simply stated in a weak voice she wasn't going to hurt him. But this woman… she needed to add a little fight. "Forgive me." She replied curtly, zeroing in on her target. "I'm just well aware that my son hasn't attracted a good woman in his whole life."

Now that was the final straw because while she didn't care at all that she was insulting her still, she did care that that included Carolyn who wasn't right for Dave but not bad and she _really_ didn't care for how she blatantly insulted her own damn son. "Alright there lady. That's the line." She saw Dave's eyes bug. While she might be a more gentle woman most of the time, when she's heard someone insult who she loves she's quite vicious. JJ called her a mother hen, and Reid went on some lengthy explanation on how she more of a momma bear than anything else. Reid's approximation was right on. "Say another word to cross it and insult my man one more time and I'll make sure you regret it. Son or no son I am not above tracking you for the rest of your life to make sure any television in your proximity shows nothing but B-rated, soft-core porn."

His mother sat tall for a moment thinking that over and her scowl turned into a smug grin aimed at her daughter. "You're right. I _do _like her." She pat Dave's arm to reassure him as she giggled with affection and looked to the confused Penelope with kind eyes. "Sorry Piccola. I am protective of my son but not so bad as to treat you like that. I just had to see if what my daughter said was right. You know, you're the only woman of Dave's she said she actually likes. I had to see why."

Dave held his breath blinking at his mother for a few minutes. "I wondered why you reacted that way." He turned to mumbling at himself as he made his way to Penelope hoping she was recovering from that onslaught as well as she looked at the moment, her grin steadily growing. "Hotch was right. I really can't profile well with the women in my life."

All three women rolled their eyes and responded in unison. "I could have told you that." Which, prompted a unison laugh and a quick hug between Celeste and Penelope, the former towing the younger away from Dave's protective arms and over to better meet Mama with encouragement.

"You almost gave me a heart attack you know." Penelope chided softly before the woman pulled her down for a bone crushing hug that would usually be characteristic of herself if she wasn't concerned with literally shattering the frail woman's ribs like her own were being tested.

"I know Coccolona." Mama responded with real penance in her tone. "But you passed the test with flying colors." She gestured for her son's girlfriend to take a seat opposite her at the small table. Her children could stand, she needed a little heart-to-heart with this one.

"Oh? What was the test exactly?"

"Seeing how devoted you are to my son of course." She leaned closer. "He is really _not_ good at picking out the women that are best for him but then again, he needs a certain specialty."

Dave groaned. "I'm standing right here you know."

Celeste simply giggled at him. "Yeah, that's not going to stop this conversation." She sniffed the air appreciatively. "Is that ham?"

Penelope jettisoned herself into that side conversation mama Rossi was so eager to see over. "Yes, we'll be eating soon. Dave, would you get more chairs?" She turned to Dave's scary-awesome mother. "I'm sorry. What were you saying?"

The woman might be frail but she still managed to puff her chest in determination of being heard. "I was saying… Any woman who can tell off and threaten me, and only when it was in response to an insult to my son and not her, well I must say I am impressed."

She couldn't help herself, she giggled profusely. She was abundantly relieved because she was fairly sure she'd been two minutes from tears at her first encounters with his family including getting caught and getting into a fight. That would have been just too much for her to deal with and she'd have booked the first flight out to Chicago or New Orleans she could find. "Oh, ma'am—"

She was cut off by a hand held out. "Mama. Everyone I like calls me mama."

"Um, ok." She was still adjusting to this woman actually liking her. Apparently Celeste's proclivity towards relying on first impressions was another trait that could be traced to the eldest Rossi in the room. "Mama. I'm glad I don't have to follow through on that threat. It would have taken all sorts of work to set up."

"But she could have done it." Dave interjected, having returned with two folding chairs he and Celeste were setting up at the empty end of the table really meant only for two. It would be a squeeze but it was going to have to work. "Anyhow, how long are you two staying?"

That reminded Penelope about the ham and she offered up her seat to Celeste while she opened the oven to check it. Celeste took her place and watched in a strange fascination of Dave relinquishing control of his kitchen to someone not only not his mama, but also not even Italian. "We didn't exactly make definite plans here. Mama was convinced one of those unsubs your always writing about finally broke out and got you and I was volunteered for the trip."

Dave decided to uncork a good white wine he knew his mother and sister liked and helped his girlfriend with setting the table for four as he thought that over. His sister was hiding something, a detail and they both knew it but he wasn't going to press. If her ever blunt self wasn't talking, there was a reason and it was most likely that it would upset Mama. "Well, there's only the two bedrooms here but we'll go back to my main house tomorrow, if that works for Kitten."

Penelope's head naturally swayed to him whenever he says Kitten. "Sure. You can always teach me nature stuff in warmer weather, right?"

He chuckled, plating some of the Mac and Cheese that Penelope warmed back up, broccoli and ham on each of the four plates with her assistance. "I promise. And it'll be better to be back near home anyhow so we can get dressed for the play and whatnot without a lot of fuss."

Celeste shared a smile with her mother overhearing that. They both silently agreed that Dave seemed to be really into her and both wondered how long they'd been dating. It couldn't have been long because if Dave is serious about someone he brings them right on home. And he was certainly serious about this woman if he's giving her this much consideration is changing his plans. Even when married he's always been a sort of lone wolf when it comes to these things, thoroughly independent. And they had both seen the Christmas tree and all the ornaments decorating the cabin. Dave just simply does not do that, it was all for her.

As they all sat to eat and were swiftly making their way through idle conversation on Penelope's role in the BAU and what she does for fun, his mother decided now was the time to make herself clear. "I expect grandbabies."

Dave had to pat Penelope's back as she choked on her food and desperately searched the table for her glass of water. "Mama." He chided, rubbing small circles along Penelope's back to calm her, knowing she needs a recovery period. "We haven't even had a real date yet."

Mama smacked him lightly upside the head which really didn't surprise anyone there. It's exactly what you would expect from a woman like her though Garcia was admittedly a little surprised to see Rossi cow to her like he was still a small child. She made a mental note to take lessons on that for when she (hopefully) has kids of her own. Which was too along the themes of this conversation to warrant any further thought as to whom those kids' father might be. Crap, she was still thinking about it.

"Mama." Dave whined, rubbing the back of his head which still stung. "What was that for?"

"For not taking this beautiful young thing on a date like she deserves!"

As much fun as she was having watching this, Penelope interjected. "He's taking me out tomorrow." And she was really excited about it. She loves the theatre but opening night, in something glamorous and whatnot with David by her side was just spectacular to imagine. And she knew she'd be shown off all night as he once told her that Kevin wasn't taking into consideration how wonderful she'd look on anyone's arm.

"Good." Celeste snickered as she blew onto her fork to cool the bite of buffalo Mac and Cheese she wants the recipe for. "One step closer to getting a niece or nephew from this one." She looked to the blonde to her left. "How regular are your cycles?"

Penelope swallowed her wine with fervor. She certainly was not used to girl talk like this. She was fairly sure she'd be more comfortable if they'd asked her how many times she's orgasmed in her life "Oh god. Could we please not talk about my cycles?"

Mama cut in. "Celeste." She chided. "I am sure she's plenty fertile. Look at those hips."

"Whoa. Whoa." Dave finally snapped out of his amazement of this conversation. "Slow down there ladies." As wonderful as the mental image of Penelope walking with their toddler resting on the hip was, and as fast as he'd like to move with her, even he wasn't ready for this conversation.

His sister shook her head in taunting. "Yeah right, you don't do anything slow."

"I do!" he protested. "I've known Kitten for seven years now!"

Mama pinched his cheek affectionately. "All the more reason for you two kids to push it along already. It's not like you still have dirty laundry to hide, except whatever mess you're making on your sheets."

"Mama!"

"Hah!" Penelope's surge of a laughter roared as she pointed to her boyfriend's red-flushed face. "I totally love your mom." She couldn't help herself, she was actually quite comfortable right now. This was as natural a conversation as she can have with Derek or Dave. She turned her attention to Mrs. Rossi. "He changed them already. It's a real plus of dating him because my least favorite chore is making the bed."

The older woman nodded in agreement. "Gio was just the same." She mused, nostalgic of all the mornings she shared with her husband. "He was very much the fan morning sex. Always claimed that way he'd be sure to have me at least once a day… as if anything ever stopped us."

The siblings covered their ears, both proclaiming they didn't want to hear this. Even above fifty, and having been subjected as children to hearing their mother's screams of passion at night, every night, the idea of your parents (with details) having sex is just not appealing but Penelope was curious. "It's amazing you kept so active with one another so long."

Mama nodded, finishing off her wine glass and knowing she better not reach for another because while her children don't talk back to her they do lecture her on drinking too much with her medications. "When you have your real soul mate Piccola, the one meant for marriage, it doesn't go away. Not after the honeymoon, not after many kids, not the day your lovemaking fatally injures one of you. Honest to the Lord, I still think of him when pleasuring myself in bed at night."

Penelope was dying of laughter as Dave and Celeste took that as their cue to make up the spare bedroom for their mother. Wiping her share of the humored tears from under her glasses she turned back to Dave's mother. "I am really glad you like me."

"I'm glad you like me too. Dave's the one who oversees my finances, Piccola. I was terrified his last wife was going to ship me off to some cheap nursing home and leave me with nothing."

Penelope was appalled, were his other two wives really that bad? He did say he'd been very lonely and they filled a void. He must have been full on depressed or blind back then. "Well, I do like you a lot and I'd love for Dave to see more of you and to meet everyone else too. I don't have any family of my own other than from work."

Mama sighed a bit at that. "It's a shame dear. You'd make a great mother you know. I mean it when I say I want grandbabies. You aren't one of those super independent feminist non-childbearing types are you?"

Penelope wondered what reaction she'd get if she _was_ that type of woman, but she's not. She wants to be a mom like JJ, nurture a life. "No. I just haven't gotten there with the right man yet."

She had to excuse herself and clear the table, doing the dishes and washing the floor for several minutes needing to take a breather. She really does like this woman a whole lot but she hasn't had a motherly figure in many years and she one, didn't want to get too attached to the feeling. And two, she wasn't sure she could take more pushes towards her and Dave moving even faster. It was still so new, even if his mother did have a point at how long they'd known one another.

"Did you want some tea before bed?" She asked as she returned to sitting with Mama almost a half hour later when she noticed the woman's yawns.

"No."

"Oh, ok." They fell into silence for several minutes longer, watching Buttercup run after Mudgie through the house.

"You love my son." There was no question in her tone and no accusation, it was a mere statement of fact and it sliced through their silence with such precision it reminded Penelope of the game Fruit Ninja.

Garcia looked around her and simply nodded, not wanting to say it aloud to someone else before saying it to him. "We're still knew. We only got together over this weekend, and if it weren't for the dog I doubt we'd have recognized those feelings."

"Well," she lowered her voice hearing Dave's approaching return. "Just don't wait too long. Take a look in your heart and if it's there, it's there. And I think you know it is."

Dave's deep voice came gently calling to them. "Alright mama, you have the guest room and Celeste is taking the couch. I assume you have no objection to Penelope and I sharing a room considering…."

She put her hand up, starting to hobble to the hall. "Just keep up that practicing. Goodnight all my sweet tesori. Say your prayers."

"We will." All three responded automatically before Dave towed Penelope back to their bedroom. "God you're amazing." He praised as he watched her undress. "Beautiful, confident, intelligent _and_ my mother and sister like you."

"Well, I like them too." She paused watching him hand her a nightgown, aware they wouldn't be doing anything with his mother in the house. His sister, she'd be fine with it but there's limits to anyone's comfort level in the small space. "You're going to have to get that same approval from Derek and the rest of the team you know. They're much more protective of me than you."

He nodded with a sigh, stripping down to boxers and climbing in bed with her, relieved they were actually both tired enough from their crazy day to fall asleep so early along his mother's schedule. "I know. Tomorrow. I promise."

She snuggled close to him, wrapping his arm behind her back as she nuzzled close to his chest. "We said that yesterday and JJ has left me twenty nine text messages now."

"I know, I know. We said we'd do it today but we didn't exactly expect all this to happen now did we?" He wrapped her tighter in his arms, marveling at how her soft curves so perfectly molded to his straight form. She was someone he needed to hold every night he could and he wasn't looking forward to going into the field and having time away from her.

She sighed softly, feeling sleep already about to take her in her comfort in just lying there with him. "I certainly didn't expect this at all. But I'm glad. Your mom and sister are great."

He sniffed her hair and kissed the top of her head one last time before he too yawned out in near exhaustion. "They are, but no one is greater than you."


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: And I'm back! Sorry for the extra long delay in updating but I was so distracted with my very own romance. I hope you like this chapter!

Also, ballots are now out for the Profiler's Choice Criminal Minds 2012 Awards Chit Chat on Author's Corner! ilovetvalot and tonnie2001969 and hxchick worked very hard to put it all in place so, please be sure to participate!

* * *

><p>"Ohhh." Penelope groaned with discomfort as she clutched her stomach in the passenger seat of the SUV. "How could you let your mother shove so much food down my throat?" She leaned her head back against the soft leather. "I feel like I gained a hundred pounds since breakfast."<p>

Dave smirked silently, not exactly enjoying her discomfort but enjoying that she's been spending some good quality time with his mother which just so happens to usually include copious amounts of food being thrust upon the unsuspecting non-Italian. Both Rossi and Garcia got up extra early before daybreak in hopes of beating his mother to the kitchen and making a sensible breakfast but that simply didn't work. She'd already made two pans of cinnamon rolls and force fed them enough food that just their two plates alone could have fed the entire team for a day, never mind what she put on Celeste's and her own plate. She claimed Dave needed more than anyone, to keep up with Penelope and get some kids going… they both decided to politely eat their whole plates rather than open that can of worms up again in discussion.

"Sorry Kitten. I've gotten used to it over the years." He rubbed small circles into her palm as he continued the drive back towards home. Celeste was driving his mother in their rental as the followed the couple in the SUV and he was thankful for the forty five minutes of togetherness he could get with her. "I know my mother can be a handful—"

She gently linked her fingers with his, stopping him. "She's great, I mean that." She sat up a bit straighter. "I just can't eat anymore, ever again." A pin would pop her right now, and they ate hours ago. That's how full she was. "I had lots of fun this morning otherwise."

Dave knew she meant that and it made him almost unbearably happy. After their far too large breakfast and Penelope collapsing on their bed for a few minutes before she could find the ability to stand up again, they all packed up the cabin and the pets, singing Christmas carols that Mama taught her… all in Italian. Penelope seemed to genuinely love his mother and sister and that feeling was mutual.

"I did too. But I am sad we are leaving the cabin earlier than planned." He sighed out, reclaiming his hand to better maneuver through the congested streets of the city. They were almost home and he was actually a bit scared that once things got back to normal for them, everything would and what they'd become would be no more.

Penelope had those fears as well. "Was um, was the cabin…" she had to shake the negativity from her head. "You're still going to be my extra special orgasm maker right?"

Pure relief with a healthy dash of humor flooded him. "Yes. You're still going to be my delightfully flustered temptress, right?" he teased, knowing the blush to rise on her face had more to do with the memory of her seduction of their quickie yesterday than it did of the car's heater.

"Yes. But only so long as you actually _date_ me… It would be nice to be romanced by my boyfriend like you plan on doing tonight."

His smirk grew as it did every time he heard that title attached to him. "Consider it done, though I feel too old to be called a boyfriend."

She shrugged. "Too bad. That's what you are. Though if your mother had her way we'd have been married yesterday." And she should learn to shut her own trap, even if they were both laughing over it.

Their morning pillow talk surrounded a joint decision to redirect conversation away from weddings and babies as his sister and mother were prone to bring up with them. It honestly encouraged and freaked Penelope out in equal proportions.

Dave? Well, he was cautiously optimistic those things would come in time, if they were meant to be. He wouldn't let himself walk that road unless he could be sure he wouldn't just be repeating the thousands of mistakes of the past. Especially not with Penelope Garcia, she deserved far better than that. "You should take that as a complement, Kitten." He took the exit closest to his house and realized that he didn't quite know what the plans were for the night after the fun of the date he was going to take her on tonight. "You know, you did say you would spend the week with me."

Penelope felt her smirk rise. She was wondering who would bring this up. It seemed awfully strange to feel such a pull to someone else's house but she wanted nothing more than to spend time with him while she can. He's her boyfriend and his family is in town. She felt her place was with him. "I am. I need different clothes though. Besides," she added when she saw the distinct smile of triumph grow on his face just as they pulled up to her place. "Buttercup has firmly claimed your mother as one of her favorite people. I doubt I will be able to separate them until she flies home."

That got them both laughing because over breakfast mama Rossi gave them a lengthy description on how she woke with Buttercup on her head and ever since the young kitten has followed her around, rubbing on her leg, begging for bits of bacon when she cooked. The gray and white ball of fur loved her so much, and that feeling was mutual, that she took the ride back to Rossi's on his mother's lap. "She's always loved pets. I had to scout all around for an assisted living place that let her keep her dog. Pricey as hell, but it's worth it to see her happy."

She loved watching him talk about his mother. He's always been the kind of guy to take care of things, get things done so it wasn't surprising to her that he's also the person who handles her finances and she learned from Celeste that he uses a great deal of his own money to keep her where she is, happy and comfortable. That's a good man if nothing else, her mother had always told her to pick the guy that's good to his mother. "You really do like to spoil the women in your life don't you?"

"I do." He smirked, taking her hand and gently kissing it. "Did you want to go shopping for something to wear tonight?"

She could feel herself blush a bit at how attentative he was to her. While a part of her would have been insulted, thinking that was a rag on her clothes she came to understand it. He was taking care of her, as was his nature. "Just how formal is opening night at this theatre?"

Dave thought that over as he maneuvered past a large patch of ice, racking his brain to remember the dress code. "Well, our tickets are in the dress circle so fairly formal. Somewhere between cocktail and evening wear?"

She eyed him curiously as she adjusted the heat in the car. "You seem unsure."

"I haven't been there in two years. I don't like going to these things alone."

She wondered how he could have possibly not had anyone to go with in two years. Really, even a friend? Why not her? "You could have always asked me."

Dave looked straight ahead to the road, not wanting to make eye contact with her during this part of the conversation. "I didn't want to step on Kevin's toes."

She shook her head, knowing that while that was probably true, it didn't explain not asking her over the last six months which were prime season for the theatre in the area. "Too bad. You could have stolen me away from him, sweeping me off my feet."

He smirked slightly in the implication that he's sweeping her off her feet now in that comparison. That's exactly what he wants to do. He feels extraordinary lucky that they got together over this past weekend and looking back on it he can't imagine how he'd let all the opportunities to take her out and romance her pass him by. "I have lot's more up my sleeve you know." He gently stopped at the red light and retook her hand. "I plan to make you so swept away." he took the few seconds he could from focusing on the road to draw her in for a kiss. "Soon, you won't be able to focus on anything other than making love to me."

"I wouldn't put it past you my sweet Lothario." She let a flattered smile rise on her cheeks, almost overwhelmed that she could capture such attention from a man. Sure, Kevin had been sweet but not like David Rossi. Dave makes her feel like the center on his world sometimes, or at least that's how she felt at the moment. "But no shopping for me. I have exactly what I want to wear right at home that I bought on a whim and haven't had the opportunity to bring out yet."

"Oh Penelope, I can't wait for ton—" His words were lost under the sound of impacting metal, skidding tires and his love's shrieks.

-Criminal Minds-

"So, to sum it up a lot has changed." Penelope lamely finished her explanation of the events that the last few winter whirlwind days had held for her and Dave to the virtual audience she had gathered via the beautiful thing that is technology. Skype had its uses, never more true than when trying to inform your friends on just how you and your personal Super Agent went from friends-from-work to Christmas buddies to a couple in the matter of a few short snow filled days.

"Uh! Yeah baby girl!" Derek's remark shook Penelope out of yet another dip into reminiscing about the ultra-intense beginning she has had with her Lothario. "Is his mother alright?"

Penelope bit her lip; glad she hadn't activated video as well as the phone on her call. She was hoping this conversation would take her mind off the fact that on the ride home from Dave's there had been an accident and while their car only gently skid into a snow bank the rental occupied by Celeste and mamma Rossi had directly hit a tree . "We, we don't know yet." She could hear herself start to slip into tears again. Dave was busy making calls to his family and informing them that Celeste was being seen but should be alright, momma Rossi though... she was in surgery and the hospital staff hadn't seemed entirely optimistic. All Penelope could do was help him set up a group call but as it stood the rest all had to be done on his own. She rarely felt as helpless as when he told her to go to the cafeteria and keep busy. He needed to be alone with his family and his call.

"Shush, PG." JJ soothed. She knew her friend must be within an inch of a nervous breakdown from all the commotion and change of the last few days. Really, when she heard of the profiler and the tech getting together her main concern was how little prepared Penelope is when it comes to dealing with change. The bright blonde hates change, which explains why she had stayed with Kevin Lynch for so long. Even on the good things, it's hard for Garcia to adapt. And now with a car accident she was going to need something the ground her, best to bring things back to how they once were. "Let's just focus on the weekend." She turned her tone to the gossipy side she often enjoyed with her female friends. "You _have_ to give more details than that! And we should really get Em on the line too."

Derek echoed that. "You can't dish on something like this without her baby girl."

Somehow, Garcia knew that would be the case. Kevin did have a point when he called their group incestuous so she shouldn't be surprised. The only thing that was surprising though is the level of gossip this seemed to carry. They didn't usually react quite like this but then again, no one really had this type of relationship among the team before. "Alright." She sighed, resigned and happy to be getting her chance to yell her happiness from rooftops, even if the timing of it held some worry for her otherwise. "I'm calling now."

The choir of small beeps indicated that Emily had connected as well, clarified when they heard her bark of excitement. "I need details. I need so, so many details!" she demanded.

Penelope wasn't entirely sure how she would be able to get any details out if she wasn't even able to get in a hello before her friend went on a tangent. "Em, calm down."

"Calm down?" even her tone showered her eyebrows arching in unison. "PG. This is Rossi and you. This is epic. We're all buzzing about it."

JJ's smile grew wide on her end of the line. She and Will had been talking over her reaction to this Garcia-Rossi romance she suspected was budding. She knew they were sleeping together and from what details she got off Derek, David Rossi is more than just being a gentleman. He cares, a whole hell of a lot. Like they all knew he did. In fact, had she and Derek not had several conversations about the fact that Dave has showed nothing but genuine concern and friendship towards his precious Baby Girl in the days since her breakup with Kevin she might have been worried. But as it stood, they did discuss these things and even Reid was aware there was a rapidly approaching shift to the dynamic of the relationship between the older profiler and the tech that was going to change many things for all of them. She, and Will, and everyone else were a bit worried on what those changes might hold but she was quite pleased to see her friend happy, so long as that truly was the result of this relationship shift.

Emily was thinking much the same. She remembered how nervous Penelope was when she finally broke down and admitted she had a crush on Rossi. It was just after she and Lynch had broken up, when she and Derek had come to visit her in London. Immediately she had called JJ and the two, together tried to reassure their friend. "I just _knew_ he'd finally make a move."

Garcia sighed a happy sigh, relieved that this was all going so well. She had almost thought she'd be in trouble with her friends. She knew that in some ways it really didn't look good, dating the boss and all. But at the same time this was all a close knit group of friends and they could all see this wasn't some taking-advantage type deal. "Actually, I think I was the one who did that… with the kitten and all."

"Dish." Emily, Derek and JJ demanded in unison and for the next twenty minutes or so Penelope felt on top of the world explaining her weekend in more detail, being interrupted with only awws, hoots and howls. It was exactly the distraction and the conversation she needed when otherwise all she would think of is the mother of the man she admired most.

-Criminal minds-

As much as he loved her, still not ready to tell her yet of course, Dave was glad Penelope wasn't around when for the fourth time one of the doctors came out and told him there was no real change in his mother's status. It was still all touch and go. A broken hip, three cracked ribs, one of which pierced a lung and various other injuries was a lot for a woman his mother's age. He could admit that. But no news! He was going right into insanity and it showed with his huffing and puffing at the doctor. At least this time they had the courtesy of coming to Celeste's room. She was being admitted for observation for the night.

"Thinking about your girl?" Celeste teased. She really liked her, she did. It was odd for her to like anyone her brother stuck it in, as she would put it. Dave always went for the wrong kind of woman, at least for him. He needed someone who he could spoil but wouldn't demand that spoiling. He needed someone smart, funny, witty. She was all that and more. She was _caring_. And her brother needed nothing more than caring for. "Where is she anyway?" She looked around, half expecting to see the blonde fussing over her. "I know I only just met her but it doesn't seem like she's the hands off type."

Dave sighed and took a seat close to his sister's bed. "I told her to stay in the cafeteria while I called everyone. She's texted me about fifty times for updates but I just can't let her see me like this. You know what an ass I become when I am worried."

"Or you know, in general." She added. "Oh calm down. She's probably seen your bad side before."

Rossi didn't have to think on that for long, of course she had. She'd seen him angry, drunk, chasing tail. She'd seen him in so, so many places he wished he could have hidden but never was quite able to. And yet, she still chose him to share her bed. It was overwhelming.

"Oh, you are so in love. Thank God." Celeste teased, genuinely happy when her brother didn't argue. "So, I just might get those nieces and nephews after all."

"Celeste..." he warned. "Don't."

"Fine. Fine." She snickered. "But you can't deny it's what you want."

Dave didn't want to deny it, and he couldn't which shocked him a bit. Sure, he knew on some level if he'd ever want that again it would be with her but he hadn't quite gotten it. He actively wants it, something he hadn't imaged possible before.

"Earth to David." Celeste snapped her fingers in front of him. He was a bit more worried and out of it than she'd expect. He's hiding someone about mamma but she wasn't going to press. He'd only hide it all the more. It was always easier to get him to slip up in other ways. Just like when she got him to slip on her Christmas present when she was fourteen.

"Yeah." He shook the images flying through his head of holding Penelope while she breastfed their newborn from his minds eye. It was too wonderful an image and he didn't want to cling to it in case it was a reaction to his worry about his family, or in case it ever happened. "Are you sure you have everything you need? I could get the nurse." He began to rise in his seat, setting into action.

"Oh for crying out loud David, I told you I'm fine." Celeste scolded her overly protective brother. "Shew, go see that girlfriend of yours. She's a mess, I know it."

Despite his worry for his sister and his mother still in surgery Dave did feel a little tug on his mouth at the mention of Penelope as his girlfriend, it returned a bit of that hope he'd just shaken away. Even more encouraging was that his sister had already gotten to know her so well as to figure out what was probably very true. His Penelope was nothing if not a worrier for the people she cared for. "You feel up to seeing her? I think she's going to need to see you with her own eyes."

His sister rolled her eyes. "Bring her in dummy, I like her! And I want to take the opportunity of being injured –when you can't get too mad at me- and gossip about you."

He stuck his tongue out at her and she returned it just like they did as kids before he left the room. He supposed the saying is true; you never really grow up with your siblings.

Despite the levity he tried to show for his sister's sake he really was worried about his mother. He knew it would come to bite him in the ass later but he didn't have the heart to tell his sister the full extent of his mother's injuries. She was _still_ in surgery and the last he heard there were some complications. That's all they were telling him and it was pissing him off his badge wasn't good for learning more.

Penelope. He really did need his Penelope. With all the flurry of emotions washing over him right now she could at least center him just as she always did on the job. She was the team's rock and his as well.

When he found her in the cafeteria she seemed knee deep involved in one of her virtual games she always played on facebook, he thought this one was a farm of some sort. He never really got the appeal himself but as he rested his chin gently on her shoulder he could see she'd put a lot of effort into it. "I'm surprised you aren't startled Kitten."

Penelope felt a great deal of relief at hearing his voice. Her conversation with JJ, Emily and Derek had ended a few minutes ago when Derek had to go help his mother fix a door, Henry was calling for JJ to come play and a voice that sounded suspiciously like Hotch came calling for Em in the background. She didn't want to get her hopes up on the last part there and didn't want to fall to worry again so she immersed herself in virtual farming.

It was far easier to plow and seed and harvest than it was to think on how she realized she's been in love with Dave for a while now. Not just liking him, loving him. Hot Sugar had been oh so handy in pointing that out to her. She didn't want to admit it was true, not when she was so otherwise worried about his family. And that there, evidence. She's always been caring but she was never about to fall to pieces when Kevin's father was similarly in a car accident. She was supportive, a shoulder to cry on but not taking it so personally.

Overwhelmed. That's what she was. And lord did she need to feel her boyfriend's warmth right now. He was the rock of the team, just like he was her rock now.

She turned to him, and her relief turned to sheer panic once again at the sullenness of his face. "What happened?" her eyes began to glass with unshed tears. "Is mamma—"

Dave realized too late he wasn't all that good at hiding his feelings from Penelope now that he had openly declared his romantic ones for her. "Oh no kitten. Well, I don't know. She's still in surgery. But Celeste is anxious to see you. "

Soft sobs began to escape her as she stood and began to retreat down the hall towards the elevator, letting him lead the way to his sister. She didn't deal with death well but she really wasn't going to do well losing the woman that in a few short hours seemed more motherly to her than she'd felt from someone in a long time. And worse, seeing Dave so upset. It would kill her, she just knew it.

Dave loaded them onto the elevator and couldn't help but say. "I'm sorry about our date tonight kitten."

She looked at him with examination. "Oh Dave, you know I haven't even thought on it. Now my Italian Stallion." She tried to calm herself, so overwhelmed with how much he cared for her even through his worry. "We just, we have to pray." She took a deep breath. "I prayed for Emily when Doyle… you know. At least that worked, just took months to see it."

Dave sighed, unwilling to relive that memory. He couldn't handle thinking of his seeing his girlfriend that forlorn ever again. "That's what Camilla said, before informing me that everyone will be coming here soon."

Penelope's eyes widened considerably. "What?" She was going to meet his whole family? All of them? As she neared Celeste's room she realized how fast everything had seemed to move suddenly. She went from a Christmas buddy to girlfriend-numero-uno in the matter of a few days.

Celeste's voice called out to her as soon as she turned the corner. "Hah, Dave told you the whole family is coming then." It wasn't that she wanted to see the younger woman in such shock per se, she just liked how fired up she could get. It was almost like she was Italian in her blood too.

Penelope nodded, a bit out of it. "I uh."

"Don't worry Kitten." Dave tried to soothe, pulling her under his arm and relishing in the feeling of having her there with him, as he needed her most. "Everyone will love you just like mamma and Celeste do." He somehow refrained from including himself in the mix. Not the way to tell the woman you love just that.

Celeste snickered, which aggravated her sore ribs but she didn't let on to that. Her brother was so far gone and still too damn afraid to say the big three words. She had a feeling, based on how good these two are together and how much Penelope already seemed to be part of her family that this one was going to last. "And they will have plenty of time to get to know you, all staying in Dave's house and whatnot."

"What?!" Penelope turned to Dave completely surprised. "I, what?" she wasn't sure she was going to handle all this so well. His house was huge, sure. But not family Rossi huge. No house was big enough for twenty Rossi personalities. Even hotels weren't that big. This was fast, all so damn fast.

"Kitten." Dave pulled her close in an embrace. "Just think. It will be more people to take care of Buttercup. It's not fair for her to be all alone in a new place, especially after being so shaken up in the accident." He hoped that would get to her. He hadn't thought she would be so scared of this and it honestly worried him. But then he realized just how much she was going through and decided it wasn't anything to worry about. She was simply overwhelmed, one of the qualities he most loves of her. It was that she couldn't take those horrible images of crime scenes that was his first impression of her. A soft soul full of caring. "I know it's a lot but I need you here. Ok?"

At the mention of Buttercup a sudden realization hit and Garcia took a moment to calm her nerves. Dave was the one that needed consoling, not her. She had been lucky, her sweet little kitty that her wonderful man had got for her came out of the accident with nothing other than a scare. But mamma Rossi… Dave had done and given her so much and now his mother, his poor sweet mother was in hospital and he had no idea what might happen with her. He was so loving and so—there for her. He always was but now even more so. She just had to face it, just like she did earlier while regaling her friends on her romantic story. She was in a relationship now, one far more serious (already) than she had with Kevin. It was time to buck up and meet the Rossi's, for her boyfriend's sake.

She stood up and with a gentle kiss to his all too handsome lips and she reassured him all would be alright on her end. "Ok." She gently soothed, finally coming back to Earth and realizing she could do this. "I'll make cannoli."

Celeste's smile widened as she watched them, discussing where they would put everyone when they got there later that night. Not only was Penelope becoming a favorite person of hers, but she was also already becoming the closest thing her brother has ever had to a real wife.


End file.
